


Nesting: Raphael/Donatello Mpreg Drabbles

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Instincts, Body Image, Body Worship, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, Egg Preg, Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Insecurity, Intersex, Knotting, Leo is a good older bro, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Related Weight Gain, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Drabbles about Donatello pregnant with his and Raphael's children. :3c(Don has female reproductive organs in addition to male…but Don still identifies as male)Companion piece/sequel/optional sequel to my other work, the (very creatively titled) "Raphael/Donatello Mating Drabbles" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669123/chapters/49086374I (tried to) set up the mpreg aspect of their relationship in the chapters titled "Hormones," "Possibilities," "Pretty and Pink," "Clutch," and "Surprise!"Please Note: I recognize this isn't everyone's cup of tea. If you don't like mpreg or related stuff, please don't read.!!~~Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Best Romance, 2nd Place~~!!(Badge Art by Seven Millions Hibbies)
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 206
Kudos: 306





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed to say that this was my attempt at writing something uh, romantic. XD The last full moon of the year inspired me to get this drabble series started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened under a full moon.

Moonlight

It was a full moon and Raph and Don were out on a ride together…it was also when both of them went into heat at the same time. 

Oh, it had only been a matter of time until their mating cycles coincided, Don had assured Raph. They just didn’t know how long into their relationship after they’d reached true physical sexual maturity it would happen. Don had reached sexual maturity before Raph. He’d reasoned that this was likely due to the intersex nature of his sex organs. 

Raph had thought he’d reached sexual maturity (his “manly prime” as he liked to call it, much to Don’s equal chagrin and amusement) long ago, until a massive knot on the base of his penis took both he and Don by surprise; His true sexual maturity didn’t just announce itself…it kept Raph mounted and ejaculating inside his mate for hours* and fucking Donatello into the next week and fifteen ways up and down and inside out. Don had been lucky to escape with only a very, very tender anus and discreetly adhering to a soft and liquid diet for days after.

After that…well, it’d just been a matter of time until Don’s heat and ovulation within his female parts synched up with Raphael’s enhanced impregnation features. 

The time hadn’t been quite right once before; Don had been eager to try to accommodate Raph when he was knotting and hard, but Don’s vaginal canal hadn’t lubricated and swelled to receive just yet. After a few painful attempts at penetration inside the tight, oft hidden slit, they’d opted instead for oral sex. Don joked that he would need scuba equipment next time he tried to suck Raph off during the height of the red clad turtle’s heat, lest he drown in ejaculate.

And Raph had mounted Don any other time, in his ass and occasionally his vaginal canal during Don’s cycle…Each time they'd engaged in vaginal sex, he’d hoped he’d fertilize the eggs forming inside Don’s abdomen. Just to be certain, Don checked each clutch of eggs before and after he laid them, even in the absence of what he hypothesized would be pregnancy symptoms for a male-but-also-with-female-sex-organs mutant turtle.

Don masked any disappointment by reassuring Raph that they were turtles, after all, they had life spans of 100 years in all likelihood; they had plenty of time. But Raph knew that Don kept notes hidden away about his clutches and ovulation cycles. He’d caught him mulling over them late at night in the lab.

And on this particular night, in their late 20’s, they discovered that their cycles had finally aligned. 

Secretly a tender-hearted romantic, Raph would later say it was because the moonlight was so beautiful. Whatever the reason, as Raph pulled the shell cycle over by the side of the road near some dunes, he didn’t need to say anything for Don to understand what his intentions were.

In the moonlight, Don’s skin practically glowed; the soft olive scales on his skin reflected the pale blue light bathing the empty beach. Raph led him to the other side of a high sand dune, and pulled him into his arms. 

Don laughed as Raph dipped him dramatically. But his laughter, quiet against the sound of the surf, was soon swallowed up by a hungry, searching kiss. Raph was breathing hard through his nostrils as their tongues twisted around each other; the low, growling churr in his throat told Don that his mate was in a particularly amorous mood.

Raphael and Donatello fell in love when, slowly, over time, they realized they’d complimented each other perfectly. Their values were two sides of the same coin, and while they chose to operate differently in battle, they respected the contradiction the other posed; eternally providing each other with the counter balance necessary to keep either from tipping over into true despair. 

The mutual respect lent itself to an honest relationship, where arguments were scarce but taken seriously when disagreements arose. The respect trickled into all aspects of their coupling, but it was most apparent in their easy banter and conversations during sex. 

But tonight, something else took over entirely. An unspoken instinct hidden by laughter over pizza and the mundane, day-to-day tasks and activities finally emerged under the light of the full moon, there on the dunes.

Raph churred as his arousal tumbled from his lower plastron. It was thick and long and heavy, glistening with pre-cum in the moonlight. He gently laid Donatello down on the sand on his carapace. Don spread his legs and lowered his tail, panting hard with his own softly vibrating churrs; the heat that pulsed between his legs made itself known, and he shivered as the cool sea air lapped at his wet slit. The pale underside of his tail reflected the pale moonlight. Raph let his eyes rove over his mate's exposed anus and the moist reddened opening nestled above.

Making a hissing noise in his throat, Raph inhaled the scent of his mate as he stroked his engorged penis. He knelt between Don’s splayed thighs, pressing the swollen crown against the warm crevice. Don’s breath hitched as the hot tip rubbed insistently up and down his soft opening, the slick wetness inside leaking out to mingle with the pearly pre-cum.

He allowed his penis to rest against the folds of Don’s slit. Leaning forward, Raph tenderly caressed Don’s cheek before their mouths met in an eager kiss. It was Don who broke the kiss first, whimpering as he gyrated his hips against Raph’s member, desperate to take the hot length inside him.

Raph gave him a playful smirk before pulling back. Don whined, and Raph bent down between his legs to dip his tongue into his mate’s heat. Raph churred as he lapped at the swollen pink slit, moaning in pleasure at the scent and sweet taste. He resisted the temptation to stay there between Don’s thighs for the entire night, and planted a chaste, teasing kiss to the soft folds before he took his penis in hand again. 

Don stared up at him as he lined himself up. Any question or doubt in his mind was extinguished as Don whimpered and pushed against him, swallowing the head of Raph’s cock in one slick movement. 

Raph gave up control, shoving his hips forward with desperate force. Don threw his head back with a yelp, holding onto Raph’s shoulders for dear life as he was stretched and impaled. Raph snarled and began thrusting in and out, fucking into Don. Don was practically folded in half, pulling his legs back as far as they’d go to spread himself wide…giving himself up entirely to his powerful mate. 

They clung to each other, rutting furiously for what seemed like hours. Raph’s stamina was enhanced by his heat, his muscles driving into Don again and again without faltering. Don’s mouth hung open in ecstasy, teary eyes glazed as he stared blankly at the stars and moon while Raph hit his sweet spot. Don felt himself clench and flutter around him times innumerable. 

As Raph neared his climax, he found the urge to take Donatello from behind growing stronger and stronger; With difficulty, he stilled his hips, pushing one of Don’s thighs up with his hand to flip his mate onto his plastron. Don sobbed at the loss of warmth at first, laying prone with his ass in the air. Raph quickly draped himself over his mate’s back, thrusting inside and hugging him around the chest.

He grunted and churred against the back of Don’s head as he rode him, inhaling the salty air as it mingled with the scent of Don’s perspiration. He pistoned his hips in and out of Don’s slick channel, rhythm faltering as he felt himself swell and the first sticky ropes of ejaculate exploded from his penis. Don dug at the sand desperately with his feet as he felt Raph expand inside him, gritting his teeth against the stretching pain. It lasted only a moment before his elastic vaginal canal adjusted, holding Raph in place as his he flooded Don with torrents of sperm.

Don lifted his ass as high as he could, thighs tense as he felt the heat of Raph’s climax, the evidence of his love, spill inside him. They lay there intertwined, occasional pants and churrs punctuating the sound of the surf, as the moon slowly sank in the sky. Don whimpered every once in a while, clenching around Raph as a silent affirmation that he still held him tightly inside. Raph planted soft kisses to his head and shoulders, soothing him as he rode out the shockwaves of his heat. He wrapped one arm around Don’s middle, rubbing his sides and plastron as he swelled with the ejaculate relentlessly filling him.

They said nothing when Raph finally wilted enough to pull out. He carefully turned his mate onto his back again, holding Donatello’s hips up so that his carapace rested on Raph’s thighs. From this angle, Don could see the setting moon over Raph’s solid shoulders. He hadn’t realized his eyes were leaking tears until Raph gently rubbed his thumb over the moist fabric of Don’s mask, running his finger slowly back and forth over the top of Don’s cheek. 

Don churred and smiled up at Raph, stretching his arms out over the soft sand and just laying there blissfully.

Somehow, eyes blearily gazing up at the moon, Don knew that the next clutch of eggs he laid would hold their children.

* in Raph/Don Mating drabble chapter “Surprise” https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669123/chapters/51240910


	2. Blissful Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph wants to thank his mate for a nice night on the beach. Protective Raph.

Their drive back to the lair was an easy one, well, save for the ejaculate leaking from between Don’s legs, despite his best effort to keep his tail tucked against his opening. His tail was thoroughly soaked and the seat had to be cleaned by the time they got back.

The lair was silent when they returned; Leo had long since gone to bed, and Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch watching his late night animation block. Raph and Don tiptoed into Don’s bedroom and closed the door.

Raph had been churring off and on since their tryst on the beach. Like a cat purring after presenting its owner with a prize mouse, Raph rubbed and nuzzled his face against Don, throat vibrating with low growling churrs. Don tried to suppress his soft gasps as Raph’s hands roved up and down his body to caress and squeeze every inch of him…especially Don’s softly bulging abdomen and backside. Raph pressed a finger between his legs to tease his wet pussy and Don blushed, feeling the cum leaking out. From the looks of his rounded belly, he still had plenty of Raph’s ejaculate inside.

Don laid back on the bed, breathless from his mate’s playful groping. Raph dove between his legs, inhaling the scent of their combined musk. 

“Are—are we going for round two?” Don panted, thighs propped up on Raph’s shoulders. To his surprise, Raph shook his head. 

“Nah, we’ve always got tomorrow fer that.” Raph’s head disappeared between Don’s legs. He swiped his tongue over the red folds there, drawing a squeak from Don’s throat. “Right now, I just wanna lick ya out and give ya a good time.” 

“Ahh!” Don gasped at the wide tongue lapping at his opening. The slick warmth spread him and made him blush when he felt more of the fluids gush out, wetting Raph’s beak. “R-raph, it’s…a-are you sure you don’t want to w-w-wait?” His voice trembled when Raph pressed the tip of his tongue against Don’s over-sensitive nub.

Raph made a pleasured noise, as if he just sampled the most delicious pizza. He peered over Don’s plastron, stroking his hips with his thumbs. “Wait? Is somethin’ wrong? Are you okay?” 

Don’s face heated even more as he looked down at Raph’s gleaming amber eyes and his beak, slick with their combined fluids. “It’s just…ah, I’m kind of dirty there…I haven’t been able to clean up since we got back…”

Raph grinned wolfishly. “Mmm…I don’t mind if ya don’t mind,” He kept his eyes locked with Don’s, snaking his tongue out of his mouth and running it slowly and obscenely over Don’s slit to collect more of the pearly fluid. Don’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth fell open. Raph chuckled. “Maybe I like it a little dirty…I like the taste ‘a my seed when it’s been inside ya.” 

Don licked his lips, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. He gingerly leaned back on his elbows, eyes blown dark with arousal at Raph’s bedroom talk. “A-alright, then,” He breathed. “If you wanna get your beak wet, then I’m all yours, Raphie.” 

“Nothin’ would please me more,” Raph growled, and then he planted his mouth over Don’s clit.

Laving his hot tongue over the nub, he pursed his lips…and sucked.

Don threw his head back and cried out, fisting the sheets. “Oh! Fuuuck, Raph!” 

Through his blissed out quivering and panting, Don reveled in the sensation of that warm, wet mouth engulfing his soft folds. Raph hungrily licked at his slit until Don came with a sob, grinding his hips against his beak. 

Raph carefully leaned on his arms over his mate, meeting him in a passionate kiss. Don’s eyes were heavy with blissful drowsiness as he broke the kiss to plant a smaller peck on Raph’s cheek. 

Raph pulled the sheets over them, nestling protectively against Don. He ran the back of his hand over Don’s cheek, watching him drift peacefully to sleep. Raph placed his hand protectively over Don’s stomach before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my tentative plan for the drabbles if anyone's interested! <3 It's not likely to be a very angsty series of drabbles...I'm planning more fluff and smut than anything else. 
> 
> Positive  
> After a few uncertain weeks, Don determines that he is pregnant.
> 
> Doubts  
> Raph worries he’s not going to be a good father. Don reassures him.
> 
> Reveal  
> Raph and Don tell their family they’re expecting.
> 
> Needy  
> Don experiences a few changes to his libido during the first few months.
> 
> Cravings  
> …and Mikey always thought HE was the experimental glutton of the family.
> 
> Puffy  
> Don knew he’d get bigger, but he wasn’t expecting to get this big.
> 
> Doghouse  
> Raph accidentally says the wrong thing and ends up in trouble with a very pregnant and very cross Don.
> 
> Obstacles  
> Raph and Don realize they’re going to need to get creative in their bedroom activities.
> 
> Shower  
> Mikey and Leo are going to be amazing uncles. Splinter will be the best grandpa.
> 
> Bed Rest  
> Don comes to terms with giving up his favorite activities in the final stages of his pregnancy.
> 
> Practice  
> Don and Raph go over their plan for when Don lays the eggs.
> 
> It’s Time  
> Don is sure this is the hardest thing he’s ever done.
> 
> Complete  
> The eggs hatch.


	3. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few uncertain weeks, Don determines that he is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't claim any attempt at being scientifically accurate in regards to the turtle or mutant turtle pregnancy stuff in this fic. ;) Some research was done in the name of terminology, but that's about it. Go easy on me. XD

Don paced back and forth in the lab. He could feel his heart racing as he waited for the makeshift sonogram machine to finish booting and connecting to his laptop. 

He’d felt cramped and overly full for a week prior. He’d settled into a nest late one night, straining and sweating…but no eggs came out, despite his channel remaining rather slick and swollen for those past few weeks. When he didn’t produce any, he began to worry about impaction or ruptured eggs. 

Don mentally went over his checklist – he’d been eating plenty of calcium, been drinking lots of fluids, had done his best to rest up leading up to his expected egg laying…

Unless his romantic night with Raph on the beach (or perhaps one of many nights since) had actually gotten him pregnant—

Don gulped, his stomach doing flips. He was afraid to get too excited, especially because he wasn’t quite out of the “uncertain mutant turtle health ailment” woods just yet. It would do no good for him to get starry-eyed about being pregnant when it could be just the opposite case and he was about to succumb to some sort of awful infection due to impacted or ruptured eggs within him. No, starting a family with Raph was too wonderful and exciting to hope for when the other (horrible) possibility involved emergency surgery to extract broken eggshells and perhaps some rotting matter. 

But then, he reasoned, as he sat at the computer and checked the boot screen for progress, how could he be sure of what his symptoms would even BE as a mutant turtle with hybrid DNA? Should he expect human pregnancy symptoms? 

Good, the sonogram machine was ready to go. He looked down at his middle, frowning a bit at the slight paunch that hung over his upper thighs. His lower plastron wasn’t as rounded or taut as it sometimes was when he was carrying (unfertilized) eggs. He’d soon find out what was going on, in any case. Don double-checked to ensure the laptop was set to receive data and images from the sonogram machine, then he grabbed his tube of water-based lubricant and climbed carefully onto the examination table next to the machine. 

He spread the lube onto his plastron, spreading it over a larger area on his sides, just to be on the safe side. Then he placed the wand over his lower plastron and watched the feed on the laptop intently. 

It was hard to make out at first. Don squinted at the screen…then he laughed at himself when he realized he was looking at his liver. He really was nervous. He moved the probe lower, and a fuzzy image of his womb appeared. His heart thudded in his chest as he looked for any signs of impacted eggs or ruptured shells…

The dark black and white image shifted when he moved the wand to his side, showing a cross section of his innards…It was a little clearer without his plastron in the way. Don could just make out three round shapes, clear of the upper portions of his birth canal and distinctly located in his womb. They weren’t impacted in his birth canal, after all. He was in the clear for that, at least. 

He knitted his eye ridges together, trying to discern whether or not they were damaged or ruptured in any way. The shells were undamaged, but the insides looked muddy. He pressed the wand into his soft side more firmly, staring at the screen. The egg closest to the right side of his womb showed up larger than the others as he got a slightly clearer picture…

Inside the egg shell, the screen showed a small, tear-drop mass. Don realized that the muddy image he’d seen before were in fact three round eggs…with embryos developing on the yolks. 

How long had it been since the beach? 4 weeks or so? 

Don blushed as he remembered that there were four other nights where the conditions were ripe, as well. And all of the others since had been anal, oral, or…he bit his lower lip when he recalled asking Raph to pull out and “paint him.” He shook his head and grinned as he realized he was literally replaying all of his and Raph’s sexual shenanigans, and all in the name of medical science. 

Don had studied turtle egg development prior, for his own purposes in understanding their own anatomy and probable health issues to be aware of…he could never account fully for anything with the mutation portion of their DNA. But if Don had to guess, that would put his eggs, his fertile eggs, at the eye spot stage. 

Don looked back to the screen, gazing at the small spot inside the egg closest to his side. He was a mutant turtle with some human DNA. He remembered what he’d read about humans and their pregnancies. If his babies were mutated similarly to him and Raph…then it would stand to reason that they’d be inside him longer than in an ordinary turtle as they developed. 

He’d set the screen to record his feed from the sonogram machine, so he could review the images and footage later. Don placed the wand on the table, and slowly placed his hands over his lower stomach. He wondered how large the eggs would get before he needed to lay them. He imagined three human-baby sized eggs inside him, and held his hands out from his middle to measure his potential size.

He took a deep breath. “Oh, shell.” 

Wiping himself clean of the gel, he took some key screenshots from the replay. His hands were shaking by the time he’d saved them to a new folder and he was prompted to name the folder. Don felt a smile spread across his face as it truly dawned on him, and he typed “B-a-b-i-e-s.”

\------------------

“Hey,” Raph greeted him, placing his hand wraps on the shelf next to his other workout gear. “Where’d you run off to?”

“I-I was just in my lab.” Don replied, suddenly feeling the excitement hit him again. He didn’t want to rush the announcement, had to make it just right…

“Oh,” Raph smiled. “Yeah, I meant to ask ya if we could look at the shell-cycle. I think she’s been handlin’ a little funny an’—“

“We’re going to have babies.”

Well...so much for that.

“—I thought maybe the steering might be pullin’ too much to the riiiiight…What?”

Raph’s eyes went wide when he realized what Don said.

Don shifted against the door frame, rubbing his toe against the floor shyly. Suddenly, now that Raph was staring at him, Don felt flustered. 

“I-I said, we’re…I performed an ultrasound on myself, b-because I hadn’t laid yet, and…We’re going to have—I’m gravid...I mean, I'm pregnant.” 

Raph said nothing, his mouth hung open with his eyes bulging out of his head.

Don danced from foot to foot, slightly shifting his weight nervously. Had he not explained it well? He knew he had a tendency to say things his brothers didn’t always catch the first time. His head was spinning and he didn't trust his memory due to how stressful that whole afternoon had been thus far; maybe he hadn't explained it well. “I…you and I, it’s babies…That are inside me. That I’m carrying.” He finished, his voice getting smaller and smaller. 

Raph made a strange sound in his throat. 

“Raph? Are you okay? Please say something!” Don blurted out.

Then Don realized the sound Raph made was a sob. Raph rubbed his hand over his eyes, leaving his mask soaked with tears. 

“Donnie, I—Ah, shit…c’mere.” Raph grabbed Don and pulled him into his arms, sniffling into his shoulder. 

Don blinked, stunned at Raph’s emotional reaction. His mate’s thick arms had his upper body in a tight vice grip. “R-Raph…are you alright?”

Raph hiccupped. “Yeah, I’m more than alright…I’m…Donnie, I couldn’t be happier.” He released Don from his arms and pulled back to look lovingly at his mate. Don smiled at him, shyly gesturing at his stomach. 

“I-it’s three of them. I think I’m at about 4 weeks. So I’m not showing much, just yet. Well, I mean, I’m not showing much more than I usually do when I’m gravid.” 

Raph nuzzled his beak against Don’s neck, planting soft kisses to his skin as he ran his hands over Don’s waist. Don churred as Raph’s thumbs gently rubbed into his soft sides. 

“There’s a lot more research I have to do; I’m not sure how long I’ll carry them before I have to lay the eggs.” 

“Our eggs.” Raph husked, capturing Don’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Don felt dreamy when the kiss finally broke, panting hard. “Yes…our eggs.” He breathed.

“Fer now, I just want ya to relax. Take it easy.” Raph crooned.

Don smiled, leaning into Raph’s arms. “I think I could be persuaded.”


	4. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph worries he’s not going to be a good father. Don reassures him.
> 
> "Don had seen Raphael cry before…he cried more than any of their friends or brothers could even comprehend behind closed doors. But despite this, and despite the fact that Raphael was the one crumpled over him, Don felt like he was the one softly unfolding. His heart opened so completely to his mate…his loving, angry, hard, delicate Raphael."

Raph hovered over Don’s shoulder as he opened the folder containing the sonogram pictures. Don couldn’t help but smile as he caught Raph’s reflection in the screen, eyes wide with wonder like he was a young turtle again.

“Keep in mind, these aren’t perfectly clear. But I’ll point out the embryos to you…” Don murmured, clicking through the sonogram images. Raph leaned in, practically resting his chin on Don’s shoulder, eagerly following Don’s every click on the screen like a puppy dog.

Raph gazed at the tear-drop shaped embryos when Don zoomed in. “Whoa. They’re so _tiny_ …” He whispered. “I can’t believe I’m lookin’ at our future kids.”

Don glanced sideways at Raph, smiling at his mate’s mesmerized expression. Raph had no idea how adorable he could be when he actually let his face relax. Without the furrowed eye ridges and scowl, he looked so innocent.

“All _three_ of our future kids, Raphie,” Don said, excitement tinting his soft voice.

Raph leaned back, running his hands over his face. He let out a heavy sigh before he placed his hand on Don’s shoulder, nudging him to turn and look at him. Raph’s face was stern with determination. His amber eyes were wide with glassy, betraying his anxiety.

“Donnie, whatever ya need, tell me, alright?”

Don blinked up at Raph. “Okay, of course…of course, I will,” he replied, carefully.

“I-I mean, we gotta make sure **everythin’s** just right fer ya, and…and fer the kids, yanno? Is it safe fer ya to be trainin’ or sparrin’?”

Raph rubbed the back of his neck. “I-is it…is it safe fer us to have sex?”

Don chuckled, placing his hand on his stomach. “Whoa, slow down, Raph…they’re in the early stages of development now. They’re safe inside the eggs, which are safe inside me. I’m not going to be feeling any effects of being pregnant for a little while. I haven’t even gotten morning sickness…I might not--”

Raph grabbed Don’s shoulders, probably tighter than he meant to.

“Morning sickness? Oh, jeez, promise me ya won’t keep it to yerself if ya start gettin’ sick.”

Don giggled as Raph began to pace back and forth. “I promise, Raph. Really, we’ve got some time yet before anything major happens.”

He caught Raph’s arm in his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Don gazed up at Raph with half-lidded eyes. Quirking his mouth into a sly grin, he purred, “…and trust me, for the time being, it’s definitely still safe for us to have sex.”

Raph let out a shuddering breath. “Shit, ya really know how to get me goin’, don’t’cha, Donnie boy?”

Don laughed. He clicked out of the sonogram images and logged out of his computer. He lowered his voice flirtatiously.

“Don’t give me all the credit, Raphie. Just how do you think this turtle got pregnant in the first place?”

All Raph could do was churr low in his throat.

Taking his mate by the hand, Don led him towards the exit to the lab.

Once they arrived at Raph’s room, Raph scooped Don up into his arms and carried him to the bed. Don laughed softly, leaning against Raph’s shoulder. He lowered him gently, almost painfully slowly to Don, who was breathing hard and rubbing at his lower plastron.

Don stretched out on the bed, spreading his legs and curling his toes. He licked his lips. “C’mere…I need you.”

Raph cleared his throat and cautiously planted one knee on the bed between Don’s legs. Don rubbed his fingers against his lower plastron, coaxing his erection out. His tail wagged gently against the bed, making a soft thumping noise as Raph leaned down to kiss Don’s hungry lips.

Don lapped at Raph’s tongue and curled his arms around Raph’s broad shoulders to pull him down further against him. Raph moaned into the kiss, his low churr stuttering as he attempted to lift himself away from Don’s chest.

Don opened his eyes, pulling him back down. Raph’s teeth clicked against a particularly lustful assault from Don’s beak before the larger turtle broke the kiss.

Appearing hazy and disoriented, Don tilted his head in confusion at his mate’s hesitation. Not relinquishing his hold around Raph’s shoulders, he gasped at the loss of warmth.

“Raph…what’s wrong?”

Staring down into those soft brown eyes, Raph slowly pulled himself out of Don’s grip and sat back on his heels. He ran an emerald green hand over his face, holding his lower jaw between his fingers.

“I just…I got somethin’ on my mind,” he rasped, low and guttural against his physical arousal. Raph’s amber eyes lowered, trained on his mate’s abdomen.

Don sat up, resting on his elbows. He churred softly as he placed his hand tenderly against Raph’s cheek. “I’m listening.”

“We’re…we’re gonna have three kids.” Raph said, stone-faced.

Don’s soft chuckle threatened to break his concentration.

“Yes…I know it’s still a shock, but that’s right, _three_.”

Raph frowned down at Don, whose subtly playful mood didn’t help his anxiety one bit. He sighed, cupping Don’s hand in his and softly stroking his index finger over one of Don’s knuckles.

“No, Donnie…ya ain’t understandin’ me…I’m just thinkin’ what if they’re…what if the kids a-are more like **_me_** than like you?”

Don grunted as he sat up further on his elbows, propped against the dingy pillows on Raph’s bed. He watched Raph intently, silently urging him to continue.

Raph’s eyes glistened.

“…it was painful enough constantly flyin’ off the handle and bein’ the _reason_ why fights would break out. I—“

His voice broke, and it hurt Don to hear Raph so fragile.

“I’m so fuckin’ scared our kids’ll turn out like _me_...fightin’ with each other…I don’t think I could forgive myself if I’m responsible for puttin’ another livin’ thing through…”

Raph was choking on his own voice now, tears streaming hot down his face and soaking Don’s palm against his cheek. He sobbed, the sound rough and raw and painful, like it hurt to produce in shredded vocal chords.

“…through feelin’ so _fucked_ and—and s-so… Aghh… Donnie, I’m fuckin’ 29 and I never e-even tell Leo h-how _much_ I-I love him.”

Raph collapsed in on himself, still gripping Don’s hand against his face like a handkerchief to catch his tears. His chest folded in, and his great boulder-like shoulders strained with the sobs that wracked his body.

Don had seen Raphael cry before…he cried more than any of their friends or brothers could even comprehend behind closed doors. But despite this, and despite the fact that Raphael was the one crumpled over him, Don felt like he was the one softly unfolding. His heart opened so completely to his mate…his loving, angry, hard, delicate Raphael.

“You’re…afraid you won’t be the father they need.” Don didn’t say it with a questioning inflection; Donatello stated it, because he knew with absolute certainty this was what Raph was afraid of. Raph froze, not lifting his head. Don continued, softly. “You are so _afraid_ our children might be like _you_ …”

All he could see was the top of Raph’s head. Raph coughed, making a terrible strangled noise as he continued sobbing.

Don felt his own eyes spill over with tears.

“…but you don’t see why I have always hoped our children will be _exactly_ like you…Exactly like you, their father.”

Raph slowly lifted his head, still silently shaking with tears.

Don pulled his hand away from Raph’s cheek so that he could sit up and stretched both arms around Raph, holding him against his chest.

He stroked Raph’s head as he held his strong mate against his upper plastron.

Don had never considered himself a confident turtle, but there were moments. Moments when he dared crow “Oh, I am good!” after solving a particularly brain boggling puzzle when it counted most. Moments when he couldn’t help but smirk to himself after one of his inventions worked (REALLY worked)…and moments like this, when he had all of himself to give to the one who’d always kept him from fading.

He spoke softly, but firmly against the side of Raph’s head.

“ _Exactly_ like their father, Raphael. Nothing would make me more proud if our children are like you…the one who will risk everything for those he loves. The one who will go all the way into danger if it’s **important** , even if it’s not safe, or not ‘wise,’ because your heart leads you…I want them to be exactly like you; I want our children to be brave enough and honest enough to say ‘Fuck this’ when it would be _easier_ to just go along with what the world tells them is right…

Raphael, if our children don’t have _anything_ from you, I would be terribly worried about them.”

Don caressed Raph’s damp cheek before placing his finger beneath Raph’s firm jaw, canting his head upwards to look him in the eyes.

Don’s eyes pierced Raphs in a rare steely, intense gaze. One that told Raph there would, actually, be some serious repercussions if he chose not to listen. The only time Raph recalled seeing Don’s face so frighteningly serious was when he’d nagged him for the hot water heater to be fixed in April’s basement. A single look from Don in the basement that day told Raph he shouldn’t press his luck…and he knew better than to interrupt or to argue with him today.

“We’re bringing these little turtles into the world…”

His voice dipped low and wavering, quietly intense.

“…and how _dare_ you think it would be a tragedy if they are brave or strong or sensitive…or have hearts so big they can’t contain their passion for life.”

As if snapping out of a trance, Don’s face softened as he drank in the flabbergasted, open-mouthed stare of his mate looking up at him. Raph’s eyes were wide like saucers, tears all but spent.

Raph sniffled and let out a soft laugh that snow-balled until he was chortling deep in his chest.

“ _Damn_ …Damn, Donnie. I—I got nothin’. I…” He smiled up at the olive turtle, voice soft. “…Thank you.”

Don giggled, sniffling himself and wiping his eyes as he grinned back at his mate. “…you’re welcome.”

Raph churred contentedly against Don’s chest. After a few minutes, Don gently pushed against the muscular turtle.

“Now,” Don breathed, giving Raph his best bedroom eyes. He ran his pink tongue across his lower lip. “Are you going to let me blow you, or not?”

Raph felt his lower plastron stirring back to life. He smirked, quirking one of his eye ridges at Don. “Only if ya don’t mind me returnin' the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * References the "Donatello" one shot chapter from Eastman/Laird and the 2k3 episode "The King." 
> 
> Also holy hell I wrote some serious cheese. It's the holidays, I'm tired and super emotional and I am sorry but I wanted something soft. XD


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Don tell their brothers that they’re expecting.
> 
> (Super short fluff, takes place the week after "Positive")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Warnings: Slightly chubby Don and Mikey making comments on his weight. Don't touch the belly, Mikey. XD

Leo and Mike sat opposite Raph and Don. Even reserved Leo was wide-eyed in surprise.

Mike spoke first, hurtling over to hug Raph and Don. 

“Oh, what?! Congrats, my dudes!” Mike looked at Raph. “Hehe…daddy Raph, you’d better get ready for changing lotsa diapers.”

Raph lightly punched Mikey on the arm. “We’ve got plenty a’ time before that happens, numb-nuts. And plus,” He smiled at Mike and Leo, “We’ll have two awesome uncles to help us with diaper changin’.”

Leo snorted. “Hey, don’t go signing me up for anything just yet!” He hugged all three of his brothers. “But I’ll gladly volunteer Uncle Mike, for now. Congratulations, both of you.” 

Don sat quietly, holding Leo’s forearm as the group hug loosened. He looked up at Leo. 

“Well, we’re just glad you guys are happy for us. Of course, there are still some unknowns I’ll have to research. I’m not certain how long I’ll be carrying the eggs, for one thing.”

Leo gave Don a soft smile. “Just make sure to keep us posted on any research findings, Donnie.” 

Don squeezed his forearm before letting go. “I will, Leo. I promise.”

Leo nodded at Don before he placed his hand on Raph’s shoulder. “You, too, Raph…”

Raph looked glassy-eyed for a moment before he gently tapped Leo on the cheek. “Heh, always good ta know big bro’s lookin’ out for us. Thanks, Leo.”

Mikey chimed in, not even trying to hide the fact that he had been staring at Don’s middle. 

“Well, I for one think it’s incredible. I should’ve known that was what was up with you, Donnie!” Mikey put a hand on Don’s stomach, rubbing in tender circles. “That explains why your belly’s been growing so much for the past few months. How much longer do you have before you have to uh, lay eggs?”

Don’s cheeks flushed pink. “Um…well, Mikey, I’ve only been pregnant for 5 weeks. T-The eggs are the size of baseballs right now, and the embryos inside are even smaller.” 

Raph growled at Mikey, grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand away from Don’s belly. “Hands off unless Donnie says it’s alright, Mike.” 

Mikey looked sheepish. “Ah, right…um, I’m sorry, Donnie. I-I didn’t mean anything by it…”

Don smiled at Mike, though he still looked embarrassed. “I know, Mikey. You’re just excited. We are, too.” He placed his hand over his middle. “But um, yeah, I’m going to be growing larger, most likely, before the eggs are developed enough for me to lay them…”

Leo was watching Don intently, his gaze catching Don’s attention from over Mikey’s shoulder. Don knew what Leo was wondering.

“…so, I’ll be training for as long as I can, but I’ll have to stop as my pregnancy progresses. That’s most likely 3 months away, at the earliest.” 

Leo chewed his lip, looking off to the side, and Don could tell he was already calculating modified training schedules after that point. 

“Whoa.” Mikey was awestruck. “So you’re gonna get EVEN bigger?”

Irritated, Don’s face darkened from pink to red. Raph hugged Don from behind and gave Mike a warning glare over Don’s shoulder. “Y-Yes, Michelangelo, most likely I will get ‘even bigger.’ Thanks so much for reminding me.” 

Mikey shrugged. 

“I just meant that it’s pretty awesome, Donnie. It’s like…it’s amazing because we thought we’d be the only mutant turtles of our kind, like, ever. I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just exciting to know you’re gonna have babies like us.” Mike replied, enthusiastic and sincere. 

Don blinked. Mike really could be sweet. Don couldn’t help but smile at his younger sibling. “Thanks, Mikey.” 

“Don’t mention it, bro.” Mikey pulled them in for another group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I am not comfortable writing Splinter. I have opted to write these drabbles, then, with the idea that this takes place after Splinter has been dead for some time. I'm sorry, I know he's an awesome father, but I just never knew what to do with him for these scenarios. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone who was looking forward to grandpa Splinter. <3


	6. Needy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don experiences a few changes to his libido during the first few months.

Needy Part 1

It was the end of the 2nd month, and not much had changed for Don and Raph. Don took more sonogram images of their eggs twice weekly and tested a few blood samples for hormonal changes and any other potential red flags. Raph growled menacingly at Leo and Mikey if they got too close to Don or if Mikey touched Don’s belly, but overall they were all getting along well and Don felt healthy. So far, so good. His hormones were fluctuating slightly, but this was nothing unusual for Don, having lived most of his life with the knowledge that he was intersex. He had assumed, correctly, that he’d see his estrogen levels increase with the pregnancy beyond any of the previous periods during which he’d been gravid.

He’d alternated researching turtle pregnancy and mating with reading up on human pregnancy, tracking his test results and comparing with his research to predict to the best of his ability what he could expect in the coming months.

The only thing that had noticeably changed, if Don had to nitpick, was a persistent throbbing in his tail. Well, and a little bit of swelling in his labial folds. And, alright, maybe some more slick lubrication in his vaginal canal…And, yes, he admitted to himself, he was positively drenched. He’d taken to tucking his tail as tightly as possible to hide the issue when he was around his brothers and during daily training. But whenever he got a moment of privacy, he’d spread his legs and unfurl his tail, grimacing a bit at the slick juices clinging to the underside.

And on this particular day, he braced himself against the examination table in his lab and slowly untucked his tail. A soft moan escaped his throat as the hot juices leaked out of his swollen slit. Don bit his lower lip in embarrassment as he ran his finger under his tail, shuddering as his leathery finger made contact with the tender skin. The scent was nearly overwhelming; tangy and musky. He wondered if the others could smell him even with his tail tucked and were just being polite. After all, Leo and Mikey were healthy young turtles themselves… he recalled their training earlier that day, when Leo had pinned Don beneath him in a quick reversal move. Don swept his bo at Leo’s knees and they’d quickly jumped back from each other to resume sparring. If Leo had been able to detect any of Don’s feminine scent from his close proximity, he was too restrained, too reserved to say anything.

Don’s cheeks were dusted pink with flushed heat, matching the throbbing between his legs. He gingerly held his finger to his beak, tongue flicking out to taste himself. The heady, salty tang on his tongue lingered. He closed his eyes, squeezing his legs together as fleeting images passed through his minds eye; thick fingers squeezing his hips, a tongue between his legs, hard and dripping cocks leaking essence onto his plastron, in his ass, up his tight birthing channel… Wait, _cocks_? As in, penises, **_plural_**?

Don snapped out of his fantasy, shaking his head. Sure, it was just a quick sexual fantasy, nothing more than a fleeting fancy… but since when had he desired multiple partners penetrating him? What was he thinking? He was faithful to Raph, his mate, and Raphael alone. Their sex life was as fantastic as always, as a new hickey on Don’s olive neck proved. Speaking of Raph, he was currently visiting with Casey; he’d discuss with Raph that evening once he’d returned. Don’s tail twitched as he anticipated his mate returning to the lair.

So what exactly was going on?

Don pulled out an examining mirror, climbing up on the table before carefully rolling onto his carapace. He spread his legs and lowered his tail away from his privates, holding the mirror up to observe himself. Nothing seemed amiss in regards to color or anatomy…no broken skin or abrasions. He was just…sopping wet and swollen.

He researched options such as pads or tampons, which humans used, but had ultimately decided against them. He didn’t want to introduce anything to his birth canal that might react differently to his anatomy or body’s chemistry, so tampons were out. He’d measured his birth canal and found that he was at least 4” longer than the average human in that arena, so the odds of human-sized tampons getting lost or being too small to make a difference outweighed any potential benefits. And pads? He wasn’t ready to start wearing pants or garments that would house the pads, not until it was absolutely necessary. He’d figured he may need it after laying the eggs.

Sighing as he put away the mirror, Don made peace with this aspect of his changing body; he’d just have to keep cleaning himself and keeping his tail tucked to avoid soaking the rest of the lair with his…essence.

He wiped himself clean, flinching as the soft cloth brushed over the underside of his swollen tail. Before he could register what he was doing, Don rubbed the cloth against his tail again, back and forth before an involuntary churr escaped his throat. Leaning against the examination table, he tossed the cloth aside and ran his finger up and down the length of the swollen appendage.

_Raph’s hands squeezing his tail, rubbing his calloused finger tips over the tender skin, getting closer and closer to his hole._

Letting out a frustrated whine, Don bent over the table to reach around…He pressed his finger into his slick opening between his legs, finger fucking himself as his tail twitched. One finger wasn’t enough…

_Raph’s thickness pressed deeper into him, spreading him wide and pushing against his hot walls._

Biting his lip, Don braced himself against his forearm and pushed two fingers inside himself, rubbing insistently over his pink folds and pressing against his soft passage. He started a rhythm, spreading his fingers on each penetrative sweep. His tail rapped against the rim of his carapace, exposing his twitching asshole to the cold lab air.

Thrusting his hips in time with his fingers, Don stifled a moan against the table and his arm.

_Raph was fucking into him at a brutal pace, muscular hips propelling him deeper and harder with every thrust…_

_Something thick penetrated him from behind, filling Don’s asshole and pussy until Don screamed and begged for more._

“S-shit…ungh!” Don’s swollen channel spasmed around his fingers, leaking more fluids as he began to cum… “R-raph…” And then he lost the heat that had built; His channel clenched around his fingers, but they weren’t as thick and filling as Raph’s dick. Breathing hard, he whimpered and thrashed as he rubbed his labia desperately to re-capture the feeling…nothing.

Don pulled his fingers free, then touched one to his ass, rubbing the lubricated finger against his tight rim. His lower body twitched and spasms wracked his tail. He was even more sensitive than he’d been prior…

And then it hit Don. Why hadn’t he realized it sooner?

Eyes wide, Don remembered a passage from one of his research materials. Pregnant women may experience increased vaginal lubrication and…

“…changes in _libido_.”

Don rifled through his private drawer before he decided upon a large stainless steel butt plug with a wide, flared base…and a thick dildo. Those would do it for the time being…

But Don really, **_really_** wanted Raph to come home early. They had a few things to discuss.

TBC in Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited! Gahh! I'd been so indecisive. Thank you to Shofufu and Kinich for commenting, you helped me decide. :) 
> 
> Part 2's summary:  
> Raph and Don utilize sex toys to help with Don's heightened libido...in addition to Raph just being the MVP and fucking his horny mate like he's never fucked before.


	7. Needy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph returns home to find a very horny Don waiting for him.

Raph returned that evening to find Leo and Mikey watching TV on the couch. He checked the lab, and, finding no sign of Donatello, he checked Don’s room. Don wasn’t there, either.

He was about to go back out to the living room of the lair before he thought he heard a noise from his own bedroom. He opened the door to a sight that left his mouth dry and his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Don was on his bed, face down with his ass in the air. His swollen tail was raised high, and the silver glint of a large, flared sex toy hanging out of his asshole flickered in the light. Just below, Don’s pink slit glistened and twitched. Don’s face was nearly buried in Raph’s pillow and he pressed a vibrating toy against his labia and clit. 

Raph didn’t want to startle his mate, who appeared…rather occupied at the moment. He watched as Don moaned and gyrated his hips with more urgency against the vibrator. Beneath his hips, Raph spied Don’s erection, diminished somewhat with the hormonal fluctuations, but stiff nonetheless. Don breathed deeply through his nostrils, and Raph realized he must be inhaling the scent left on his dingy pillow. 

Don’s quiet whimpers confirmed Raph’s suspicions.

“Ahnn….R-Raph…Raphie, R-Raphh….fuckkk, please…hnnghh--!”

Raph licked his lips as Don came, groaning into the pillow as he rocked his hips back and forth. 

He waited until Don finished, before he rapped his knuckles against the wall by the door. To Raph’s surprise, Don didn’t really seem startled; He slowly rolled to the side, face pressed against Raph’s pillow. His eyes were dark and glassy.

“Mmm….Raph? Oh, I’ve been waiting for you…” He murmured, breathless and panting hard. 

“Ya…ya have, huh?” Raph replied, letting his eyes rove over Don’s form. He strode over to the olive turtle, feeling his lower plastron stir as the tang of Don’s arousal hit his olfactory senses. Raph reached down to stroke Don’s smooth hip as he spoke, then he dipped his finger down to jostle the silver plug in Don’s ass for emphasis. 

“Hm. Looks like yeh been doin’ alright in my absence, though.” 

“Nnngh…” Don whimpered as the plug pushed against his prostate. “J-just barely!”

Don rolled back onto his plastron, spreading his legs and sticking his pert ass up in the air. He wanted to show Raph what he’d been up to…what he needed. Don moaned and Raph could see the slick wetness between his legs, his modest erection bobbing back to life…Don’s needy asshole clenching around the large plug. 

Don pressed his face against the pillow again, audibly inhaling Raph’s musk from the fabric. He turned his face to gaze up at Raph with heavily lidded eyes. 

“Mmm…Raphael, did you know that pregnancy can cause…increased sex drive?” He slurred.

Raph swallowed hard, stroking his lower plastron and coaxing his already hard dick out. 

“I’m startin’ ta piece that together, yeah.” He grunted, reaching down to tease Don’s wet slit with his finger. 

“Ahh!!” Don cried. He wiggled his hips, pressing his tail upward. “R-raph, please, I-I want—“

Raph’s dick was dribbling pre-cum at the sound of Don’s voice alone, not to mention the sight of his mate’s throbbing pink pussy and stuffed ass. But he couldn’t help playing with Don a little bit.

“Ya want somethin’? Seems like ya already got what ya want, with all these fancy little toys.” Raph purred. He pulled on the flared base of the plug, stretching Don’s asshole. 

“N-no…” Don whimpered, his plump ass cheeks clenching against the large object.

“I dunno, Donnie. Why, with all these toys here, ya could just as well pretend I’m already fuckin’ ya.” Raph grinned, letting the plug settle back in place. He picked up the dildo sitting discarded beneath Don’s plastron and turned it on, letting the buzzing noise heighten Don’s anticipation further. “…Or maybe ya been pretendin’ someone else is fuckin’ ya, too. Wantin’ it in both holes…” 

Don froze, looking at Raph as a flash of shame crossed his features. 

Raph smirked. “Uh oh, did big bad Raphie guess one of Donnie’s dirty little fantasies?” 

Don stammered, cheeks growing darker despite his already-impressive aroused flush. “I…i-it’s a fairly c-common—“

He couldn’t finish his sentence, because Raph chose that instant to push the vibrating dildo tip against the upper folds of Don’s dripping pussy. Don gasped at the pressure teasing his engorged clit and spread his legs even wider.

Grinning wickedly, Raph took the invitation and slo-o-o-w-l-y pressed the vibrating dildo against Don’s clit and then down into his slick channel. Don keened as he was spread wide around the dildo. His ass visibly spasmed; the base of the butt plug caught the light with each contraction. 

Raph held the dildo in place. Don moaned and tried to thrust his hips against the penetration. Refusing to move the dildo, Raph reached beneath him and dragged his calloused finger tip over the head of Don’s penis and then over his wet clit. Don trembled, and then yelped when Raph leaned down to nip at his tail.

Running his teeth over the tip of Don’s swollen tail, Raph let his tongue dart out to tease the sensitive flesh on the underside of the twitching appendage. Then he pressed ghost-light kisses to Don’s ass, which quivered under Raph’s hot breath. 

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with fantasies…” Raph growled. He pulled the dildo out a few inches and then thrust it back inside to emphasize his point. “…but I’m gonna make sure ya don’t forget who ya really belong to.” He bit down on one of Don’s buttcheeks, his erection twitching at the pained groan that emerged from Don’s throat. 

“This is mine,” Raph husked in a low voice. He squeezed Don’s bottom, inwardly thrilled at how soft and full Don’s ass was getting. Thick fingers caressed Don’s hips. “These are mine, too.” Raph fucked Don slowly with the dildo, grinning when Don pressed back against the vibrating toy. 

“And who’s gonna fill this wet little pussy?” He rasped.

Don shuddered, feeling his tight walls clench around the rigid toy. 

“Y-you, Raphie…” He whispered. 

“Mmm,” Raph eased the toy out of Don, torturously rubbing it against Don’s sensitive clit once more as he removed it. “Damn right.” 

With that, Raph turned the dildo off and placed it on the bed. Taking his dripping cock in hand, he lined himself up with Don’s stretched slit. Pausing to rub the head of his dick against Don, he leaned forward and bit down possessively on Don’s shoulder. Don yelped in surprise, the high noise sliding into a moan as Raph pushed into him to the hilt. Raph took care not to jostle the flared base of the butt plug, pulling out almost entirely and grabbing Don’s hips. He angled his own pelvis upward to avoid any unintended contact between his plastron and the plug sticking out of his mate’s ass. 

Raph pistoned his hips back in, moaning as his penis was enveloped by the increased pressure; the heavy stainless steel plug pressed against Don’s inner walls, rubbing even tighter against the top of Raph’s cock with each drive in and out. 

The steady, controlled pace combined with the double penetration left Don wailing and gasping with each thrust in. He was caught between his frustration at wanting Raph to fuck him faster but overwhelmed by the sensation of Raph’s hot dick and the plug stuffing him in both holes. Every thrust caused the plug to rub his prostate even harder, and the pressure building deep within his slick vagina massaged the gland from below as well. 

“Ahnnn…R-Raphie, Raph…fuck, please, Raph…” Don chanted, clutching the pillow in his fists. 

Raph chuckled. “I ain’t…nnghhh” He pushed back inside Don. “…through with ya, yet…” 

And Raph reached around Don’s hips to thumb his weeping penis. Don lifted his head from the pillow, mouth gaping as he screamed his pleasure. He thrust his hips against Raph’s warm, calloused hand, crying out as he ejaculated into his mate’s fist.

But that was only the beginning. Don’s pelvic muscles spasmed as his erection emptied, leading to a chain reaction through his clitoris, his clutching pussy, and the heavy weight stuffing his ass. Raph kept up his steady rhythm, fucking Don with his thick cock. He reached for the dildo and pushed the button to turn on the vibrating function…

“Who do ya belong to?” He grunted, pressing the vibrator against Don’s clit.

Don’s voice was drowned by his own frantic gasps and pants as he came a second time. “Y-y-youuuaaughhh…Aghh! I belong to you, Raphie…f-fuck!!” He involuntarily clenched and spasmed around Raph’s thickness, crying out as his ass squeezed the imposing plug.

Raph let out a low, stuttering churr as he braced himself against the rhythmic contractions. Don’s body squeezed his dick harder than he’d ever experienced before, and Raph exploded before he could even thrust again. Raph painted Don’s insides with cum, thrusting in small measure as he emptied completely inside his wailing mate. He kept the vibrator pressed flush against Don’s upper labia, moaning with every additional wave of muscle contractions around his dick.

Raph pulled out, tapping the underside of Don’s tail with his flaccid cock and smearing their combined fluids all over Don’s round backside. But Raph kept the vibrator pressed against Don, who whimpered at the overstimulation.

“Raaaaph…” Don whined, feeling empty without Raph inside him. “Please, I need more…” His pussy contracted as the vibrator pushed against him, leaking hot cum.

Catching his breath, Raph laughed. “Man, I’m startin’ to see the benefits of these toys, after all.” He thanked his mutant turtle genes for giving him a quick refractory period, but it was beyond clear to him that pregnant Don’s sex drive was something else entirely.

Leaning down to kiss Don on the cheek, Raph stroked himself again to full hardness. He eased the butt plug out of Don’s ass, and Don practically thrashed at the loss of both sources of penetration, whimpering and moaning. Mesmerized by his mate’s twitching and empty hole, Raph licked his lips and nudged the tip of his erection against Don’s reddened pucker. Don’s loosened ass accepted Raph’s cock easily. 

Moaning at the heat and tight grip around his thickness, Raph drove in all the way. 

“Ya need more, huh?” Raph grunted, tightening his grip on Don’s hips. 

Don yelled as Raph hit his prostate. “Augh!! Y-yes...!”

Raph reached beneath his pregnant mate with one hand and groped Don’s slick labial folds…and the overstimulated nub nestled at the top. He grinned, rubbing Don as he pulled back before slamming back in. Raph had never fingered Don while fucking him in the ass, but this was the time to try it. 

Raph couldn’t see it, but Don’s eyes flew wide as his mate pounded him. The deep ache within his ass competed with the fluttering heat and pressure against his clit. Raph’s fingers were rough but nimble; he caressed Don’s sensitive nub with a sensual rhythm and variation of pressure that had Don’s pussy wet and grasping once more. Don didn’t notice Raph pulling his other hand away from his hips…

Just as stars flashed before Don’s eyes and he thought he couldn’t scream and gasp any louder, Raph thrust into his ass and shoved the vibrating dildo into his wet slit once again. All the while, he never once let up his steady and persistent rhythm of his thick fingers against Don’s clit. 

Don thrashed, spreading his legs to their limit and driving back against Raph’s pelvis from his knees. All of his body’s senses disappeared except the white hot pressure that had built in his abdomen and ass. Don felt his mate drive home once more, and his voice shook as he screamed his pleasure, clenching tight around Raph, the dildo, and cumming slick and hot over Raph’s clever fingers.

The sound of Raph’s fingers relentlessly rubbing against his wet labia and the slapping of Raph’s firm plastron against Don’s plump ass filled the air…Don had no voice left as Raph threw his head back and churred long and low, pumping Don’s ass full of seed. 

The vibrator slipped from Don’s tight channel, plopping onto the bed sheets with a dull thud. Neither of them had the energy to try turning it off. 

Raph collapsed against Don’s shell, holding them both up just enough to avoid putting pressure on Don’s burgeoning belly. He inhaled Don’s scent, rolling to the side to pull his mate against him. He didn’t care that Don’s ass and pussy were leaking and wet. All Raph cared about was breathing in the scent of his mate, whispering soothing reassurances against Don’s shoulder as their breathing evened out. 

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ to worry about…I gotcha, baby…Raph’s up to the task if ya need anything.”

Don churred softly, giggling at Raph’s comforting whispers.

“Mmm, well, you sure do have talented fingers…I think I’ll want to see more of THAT at play in the next few months.”

Raph licked a stripe up Don’s neck.

“Don’t fehgit my tongue. Ya make me so fuckin’ hungry.” 

Those words sent a shiver down Don’s spine and right into his tail. He wriggled his ass against Raph’s lower plastron. 

“Ahhh…I think I’ll have to put that tongue of yours to work really soon.”

Raph kissed his way from Don’s shoulder to his cheek, letting his hand wander down to rub Don’s middle.

“Lickin’ or dickin’…I’m all yers.” 

Don laughed, rolling over in Raph’s arms so they could lie face to face. 

Kissing Raph deeply, Don felt cherished and content.


	8. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …and Mikey always thought HE was the experimental glutton of the family.

It started with extra glasses of milk each day; it was important that Don consumed enough calcium to ensure strong egg shells for the babies. Leo pointed out that he could just take a calcium supplement, but Don countered by explaining his body would need the extra calories, too.

Don and Raph had been pleased to find that Don’s turtle DNA helped him avoid any morning sickness. In its place, however, were cravings for food that matched human pregnancy cravings and then some…

The extra glasses of milk gave way to extra glasses of milk, extra cheese, the occasional extra cheese pizza (an entire pizza all for Don)…and yogurt. By the end of the third month, Don was eating extra cheese on most of his food, pizza or not. 

One night, Mikey found Don eating some chocolate ice cream…with cheddar cheese sprinkled on top. Even Mikey never would have dreamt of combining cheese with chocolate, though once he thought it through, he realized it was just milk in some form or another…Shrugging, Mikey tried a spoonful of Don’s concoction and choked it down. He decided he’d definitely have been game for pickles and ice cream, instead.

Mikey prepared their breakfasts as usual, but Don’s request for fluffy waffles covered in syrup, cheesy eggs, and strawberry jam toast with olives on top proved to be a little much. Mikey jokingly refused to put the olives on top of Don’s toast, and told him he could do that himself but only if no one had to watch. The sour look on Don’s face as he took the jar of olives from Mikey told him he was totally serious about the combination.

Don cooked for himself from time to time; he’d never really had much interest in cooking prior to his pregnancy, but he couldn’t seem to keep away from the kitchen for very long. Not wanting to bother Mikey or Raph (the two best cooks in the family), Don took advantage of his privacy in the kitchen to give into his weirder cravings. 

One afternoon, Raph found Don frying a hot dog in the skillet…with chocolate sauce and tomatoes popping as their skins browned. Raph cracked open a beer and watched mostly out of morbid curiosity as his mate plated the concoction and hungrily tucked in, licking the chocolate off his fingers. 

Don had been put off salads and raw vegetables for a little bit, but he still found ways to eat his veggies; he juiced some raw vegetables and mixed in some pickle juice for flavor. That wasn’t so bad as far as nutrition went. In fact, it seemed like the sort of thing Leo might enjoy…except for Don’s insistence that it tasted even more delicious with a dollop of peanut butter, honey, and cottage cheese stirred in. To, he explained, balance out the kick from the pickle juice.

The snack foods Don would sometimes munch on during his late night work sessions became a daily indulgence…hard candies, chocolate bars, and various flavors of chips. Mikey had to hide his stash of Doritos from Don, so he’d have something to eat during his movie marathons. 

Leo offered Don some tsukemono and ochazuke, a nourishing combination of pickled vegetables and warm green tea over rice with flaked salty salmon or other Japanese garnishes. The fermented tsukemono would help ensure Don maintained healthy intestinal flora during the pregnancy. Don normally enjoyed that aspect of their heritage to a slightly lesser degree than Leo, but once his pregnant palate tasted the salted salmon ochazuke and the daikon tsukemono his brother prepared for him, it was all over for Leo’s share of the pantry. Leo tried his best not to sulk at having to wait another couple of weeks til April and Casey could head over to a Japanese grocery store for more ingredients.

During a particularly cold night, Raph brought a big mug full of hot chocolate to Don, with marshmallows on top. They snuggled together in a nest of blankets, Raph churring and nuzzling Don with his beak as his mate happily sipped the warming beverage. 

Raph had developed a sweet habit of stroking Don’s middle whenever they were relaxing together. Don placed the mug on his bedside table, moaning how stuffed he was from the big dinner he’d eaten earlier plus the hot chocolate. Raph put his warm hands to work, gently rubbing soothing circles over Don’s front plastron as Don sat between his legs. 

Don leaned back against Raph’s broad chest, eyes closed blissfully. 

“Mm…I shouldn’t have eaten that third sandwich,” Don moaned. “I know the babies need their nourishment, but I’ve got limits.” 

Raph chuckled, kissing beneath Don’s jaw. “Ya got yer limits, yeah. But I know yer gonna be hungry again in two hours.”

Don pouted, looking down at Raph’s emerald green hands rubbing over his slightly rounded stomach with a small furrow on his forehead.

“I’m listening to my body. And my body keeps insisting I get fatter.” 

Raph gently ran his fingers up Don’s sides, planting another kiss to Don’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry about gettin’ fat, Donnie. The food’s makin’ our babies really strong. Yer pregnant, remember?”

Don placed his hands over Raph’s, squeezing over his love handles and soft hips. 

“I’ll be at four and a half months next week,” he laughed. “As if I could forget.”

Raph churred against his shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately and nipping him lightly on the neck. 

"Let's celebrate a little early, then..." He rasped, rubbing lower on Don's plastron. 

"Ah!" Don panted as Raph's fingers dipped down to caress his opening. "Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby bump has started to emerge.


	9. Puffy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don knew he’d get bigger, but he wasn’t expecting to get this big.
> 
> Separated by Months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post this in pieces. I've been looking forward to writing this, and want to really (excuse the pun) pad out this portion of the story. XD So, for now, here's Month 2 & 3\. I'll likely add more to 3. This will span Months 2-6.

Month 2

“If ya don’t hurry up, we’re both gonna hear it from Leo.” Raph grumbled, sitting on the edge of Don’s bed. 

“Sorry, I’m almost done.” Don replied. He had spent longer than usual in the bathroom that morning, attempting to keep the delicate area between his legs dry. He’d opted to keep his tail tucked more tightly than usual. But besides that, he had a new, rapidly growing problem.

“Did ya ferget how to tie yer sash or what?” Raph asked, mostly joking. 

But there was a slight edge of morning grouchiness still present. Raph and Don were the two main coffee drinkers in the family, and though Raph did not usually consume as many cups as Don, he was not one to be trifled with until he’d had his coffee, bowl of cereal, and had his time to read magazines or newspaper articles. Now that Don had given up his usual large consumption of caffeine, Raph had to be careful of how he reacted in the morning to a caffeine-free Donatello.

Don had his back turned to Raph. He was studying himself in the small mirror hanging on his wall. Don was not one for vanity in most cases. Raph walked over to see what was the matter. 

“I’m running out of sash to tie,” Don muttered. His voice wavered. “But it’s only the second month.” 

Raph smiled at him. “Well, our eggs ain’t gonna get any smaller.” 

Don turned to him, the shorter ends of the sash sticking out of the front knot comically. There was barely any extra sash left for their usual hanging tails. Don’s middle had thickened in his mid 20’s, anyway, and now due to the growing eggs inside him, his front plastron was beginning to bulge outward in a rounded dome. His lower lip quivered.

Raph instantly regretted opening his mouth. He kissed Don on the forehead, pulling him close. 

“After practice, I’ll help ya make a…an…extender…for the sash.” He chose his words carefully, avoiding any adjectives like “bigger,” “wider,” or even “longer,” for that matter.

Don blinked away his tears, leaning into Raph’s shoulder. 

“T-thanks.” He sniffled. “Sorry, the hormones are probably starting to get to me.” 

Raph silently vowed to beat the shit out of Mikey or Leo if they dared say anything at practice to Don. 

\---------------------------

Month 3

The cravings that started to set in had an effect on Don’s behavior, mood, and body. On the one hand, he seemed rather content when he was eating, most likely driven by animal nesting instinct and feeling an unspoken sense of security when he nourished his body and the growing babies’ bodies within him. On the other hand, Don vacillated wildly between happily rubbing his abdomen where the eggs sat within and worriedly examining his waistline when he thought no one was looking.

Don continued training, despite a little bit of difficulty with his balance. His belly was heavier even without the extra bloat on the outside. The eggs were developing thicker shells, and the baby turtle embryos within began to grow budding shells and thicker bones within their safe nests. The four turtles had spent their entire lives constantly, subconsciously counterbalancing the weight of their shells. 

They weren’t prepared to overcompensate when faced with extra weight in the front, too. 

Don found this out the hard way when he nearly face planted after executing a sliiightly overenthusiastic Hicho move during their Kamae no Kata warm ups. Mikey had laughed, more at the look of absolute dumbstruck surprise on Don's face after he caught himself than anything else. Raph had smacked Mikey. Don had been uncharacteristically irritable and aggressive during the rest of practice, which caused him to be even clumsier, and Leo struggled with determining how much attention to pay to the obvious new problems facing his younger sibling. Practice had ended awkwardly, Don leaving quickly with a scowl and pink tinged cheeks.

Leo had a candid discussion with Don late one night. Don had agreed to take it easy when asked to since that particular event, but he’d shown Leo an enormous amount of scientific articles about the benefits of regular physical activity on health for both parent and fetal development. 

“You don’t want me to develop gestational diabetes, do you? I mean, it can develop in any instance of pregnancy, but it would be best to maintain my physical activity to negate any added risk, right?” Don’s tactic seemed to involve bombarding Leo until the older sibling couldn’t disagree without risking another 20 minute presentation and a stack of papers to read

“No, Donnie, of course not. I’m just saying that, you know, a brisk walk could be beneficial instead of training.” Leo sipped his tea, hoping to silently indicate that he wasn’t looking for a big debate with the action.

He glanced at Don over the lip of his tea cup. Leo tried to discern what Don’s facial expression meant…hoping it was satisfaction. Instead, his younger sibling leered at him with what would best be described as mild irritation. Donnie seldom argued with Leo, but due to the rarity of conflict between the two, it made it even more awkward to deal with than the too-familiar tiffs with Raph or even Mikey.

Leo really hated to admit it, but he spoiled Donnie sometimes. He had a hard time saying no to Donatello. He was even more afraid of an angry Donatello. While Don was the most docile of the four, Don’s temper was to be taken seriously when and if it did actually surface.

Leo bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from asking “what.” He knew he would find out soon enough.

Don got up from his kneeling position, with a little difficulty, Leo noticed. His rounded middle was becoming more apparent, and it was starting to get in the way. 

“I’ll have plenty of time to just take ‘brisk walks,’ Leo. Please don’t deny me the chance to stay as strong as possible.” Don was clearly trying to keep an even keel, but the bite and emphasis in ‘brisk walks’ was audible. 

Leo smiled at Don. “Alright, Donnie,” He couldn’t help it. “But remember—“

“Yeah, I know. Tell you if something hurts or if I’m too tired. Don’t put the babies at risk. Don’t do anything that would allow blows to my stomach. Drink plenty of water.” 

Leo blinked. Surprised at the ‘Raphness’ in Don’s voice. When had this happened?

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess that means I’ve already drilled this into the ground, huh?” 

Don smirked. “Yeah, just the tiniest bit.”

Leo put his hand on Don’s shoulder. “Alright, see you at practice tomorrow, then.”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing a conversation between Don and Leo. I'd like to think Leo still struggles a little bit with his role as the leader and head of the clan but has grown into it as best he could. (some of you may recall from my notes that I have cowered from writing Splinter, so I've opted to have this take place after he'd passed...I love the character but I'm not sure I could fit him in and do him justice). Anyway, thanks for reading this portion, and there is more to come.


	10. Puffy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don knew he’d get bigger, but he wasn’t expecting to get this big.
> 
> Separated by Months; this installment has a second portion for Month 3 and Month 4. This portion of the story will span Months 2-6.

Month 3 (Continued from last installment)

Practice continued on, and Don’s performance suffered more as his back began to ache with the extra weight in front. His knuckles grazed his belly when he brought his bo staff down in a low sweep, and that should have been the moment when Don relented. 

But it took something else entirely, something far more undeniable, to get him to finally agree to follow a modified regimen designed by Leo. 

Don was panting after (barely) avoiding some quick attacks Mikey hurled his way during sparring. Mikey was obviously aiming his weapons in a wider area than usual to avoid hitting Don’s center. Don held him off with some quick flicks of his bo staff while stepping backwards. 

Mikey surprised him during a brief pause in their frontward and backward footwork around each other by getting low on the ground and spinning on his shell, an unpredictable move that made Mike a formidable opponent. Mikey aimed a well-timed kick to Don’s shin, and the older turtle nearly caught himself on the way down.

But the center of gravity had been shifting in Don’s body quicker than Don could train to compensate, and Don went down on his back. He kicked his legs up as he fell to help keep his spine from arching with the impact, intuitively avoiding exacerbating the lower back pain he’d been experiencing from leaning forward slightly.

But it was when Don attempted to get up that the inevitable became apparent. They’d all made jokes before about turtles stuck on their backs to one another, even to their enemies. It was an obvious cultural stigma for mutant, humanoid turtles. But none of them had ever actually gotten stuck on his back, until now. 

Mikey watched as Don rolled a bit on the rounded portion of his shell, carefully lowering his feet to the ground to balance himself. It was obvious with each attempt at rolling to the side or upwards or downwards, though, that Don’s heavier center of gravity in front of his body kept him firmly anchored to the floor. It was like watching a half-sphere weighted with heavy rocks teeter around on its bottom until it came to a stop. Mikey gave him a sympathetic grin as he leaned down to offer Don his hand, but Don stubbornly smacked it away. 

“No, I’m fine, Mikey!” He snapped. 

He pushed his arms back, planting his hands on the mat to support his body as he prepared to propel his body upwards with his legs. He swung his legs up in an awkward imitation of what he’d once been able to do with ease. His plastron, bulging outward, got in the way, and prevented him from being able to kick his legs up with enough force to lift himself off the ground. He made it about a foot off the ground before his weight shifted and sent him back on his carapace with a thud. But for his shell, Don would have smacked his head on the floor.

Mikey was now trying very, very hard not to laugh. It was, after all, due to something positive that his older sibling couldn’t get up, and Don appeared uninjured. He knew he had an outdated Life Alert Infomercial or some “I’m a Turtle and I can’t get up!” jokes stored up somewhere in his brain…good or poor taste not withstanding.

Leo and Raph had ceased sparring after they heard the second thud of Don’s carapace hitting the mat. 

Rushing over, Raph knelt by Don’s side. “Donnie! Are ya hurt?” 

Don scowled up at him. “No, Raph, I’m fine.” He spoke through gritted teeth, and it set Raph’s nerves on edge. “I just…I need some room. Give me some space…” 

Raph hesitantly backed away. Leo grabbed Mikey’s arm in a vice grip, already sensing that Mikey was about to crack wise. 

Grunting, Don attempted to roll to one side, but he couldn’t get enough momentum with his opposite leg and arm to counter his core, and he rocked back onto the center of his carapace. His cheeks were bright red, moreso from embarrassment than the physical effort, but it was obvious to his brothers that this was more physically taxing for him than he’d anticipated.

Mikey gaped at the scene. He was generally not a fearful individual, but it was a little bit frightening for him to see his brother actually helpless when uninjured; it was surreal. Leo sensed Mikey’s trepidation, but he was relieved Don wouldn’t be subjected to any ill-timed jokes. 

Don lay there for a moment before he covered his burning face with his hands. 

“Okay,” He breathed, not daring to look at any of his brothers. “I admit it, someone help me up.” 

Raph was immediately at his side again. He placed one arm carefully beneath Don’s upper carapace to support his neck, and his other beneath Don’s knees. 

“I’m here, Donnie, it’s alright.” He murmured, nearly a whisper. Then he quickly shouted over his shoulder. “Mikey, turn ya brain off, I can freakin’ hear it. Just shut it, don’t ya dare say nothin’.” 

Mikey flinched, making a small squeaking noise as he stood next to Leo.

Raph drew in a large breath and carefully picked up his mate, his bulging arms straining, lifting with his legs as he pulled Don closer. Raph was easily strong enough to lift Don, but a faint, barely audible grunt escaped Raph’s vocal chords. It was apparent to Don that Raph was not anticipating how heavy the load would be.

Don brought his hands down from his face just to peak up at Raph. He saw signs of strain in his mate’s face. 

“R-raph, you don’t have to—Put me down, it’s alright! I can--” He stammered. 

Raph didn’t put him down, though. He held Don against his chest, being careful not to put any pressure on Don’s stomach. 

“Donnie,” He grunted. “I can’t believe I’m about ta say what I’m gonna say, but…” He looked Don square in the eyes, solemn and serious. 

“I think this is a good sign that ya really should consider followin’ Leo’s modified trainin’ routine til our kids are born.”  


Silence.

Unexpectedly, Leonardo burst out laughing. Not for lack of a sense of humor, Leo simply didn’t laugh as frequently as the others; when he did, it was loud and clear and musical. The rare sound surprised Raph so much that he nearly dropped Don. 

The three turtles stared at Leo, and the sight must’ve made Leo laugh even harder: Raph, head turned to stare, eyes wide, jaw hanging open, holding a pudgy Don tightly in his arms. Don, was blinking disbelievingly as he peeked out over Raph’s shoulder. Mikey’s face had an even mixture of shock and mild annoyance that Leo beat him to the punch. 

Leo took one look at his three siblings and doubled over, clutching his lithe sides as he hooted with hysterical laughter. 

“I…I can’t…I can’t even handle what’s going on…ahaa...ahahahaa!” He gasped, breathless from laughing so hard. He wiped his eyes. “Raph…you’re becoming like Donnie, and…and—bahahahaa!” 

“Whut?” Raph deadpanned.

Leo attempted to gesture at the two, but he couldn’t control his giggles enough to do so with clarity. “I just…aghh…you two are just…I’m sorry,” He sobered a bit. “I don’t mean to make light of your situation. It’s just…ahah…From my perspective, it’s like you’ve both temporarily switched personalities, and all this is telling me is that no amount of training could have prepared me for it.” He finished in a breathless, light tone as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

What he said was true. Don had been stubborn and irritable, even displaying sarcasm towards Leo’s concerns…while Raph suddenly sounded like a thoughtful, calming voice of reason. 

Raph broke out into a grin. He had to; Leo sounded like a proud parent rather than an older sibling as he expressed his assessment of the changes that had come over Raph and Don. 

“Wow. Ya finally lost it, Leo. Ya’ve finally gone nuts.” Raph grumbled, but his mirth was evident in his tone and his facial expression. “I’m puttin’ Donnie to bed, and maybe ya need to lie down, too.”

Leo chortled at that. “I agree with you there, Raph. But no, I think I’m alright.” He sobered entirely, though his tone still held some cheerfulness which was seldom heard from Leo unless he was cajoled into relaxing with Mikey or the others for movies. He turned to address Don. “Don, I’m sorry to say this, but I appreciate having Raph’s support on stepping back the training. What do you think, though?”

Don was still in shock at the bizarre turn of events; he’d gone from cross to embarrassed to surprised to pleased at the display of coherence between Raph and Leo…all in the span of one training session. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out for a moment. 

“I…think this is all very weird, but I can’t very well disagree with two out of three votes for me taking it easy.” Don said, carefully.

Mikey finally had the courage to speak up, now that he was certain he wouldn’t be berated for flippancy. “Make that three votes, Donnie. No lie, I was getting kinda worried about you. I don’t want anything worse to happen to you or the babies, bro.” 

Now the concern for his changing body and wellbeing outweighed any of Don’s prior embarrassment. Raph looked pointedly at Don.

“Alright,” Don relented, relaxing considerably. “From here on out, I’ll only do the exercises Leo has planned for me.” 

He even let Raph prepare a warm bath for him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Month 4

While Don had backed down from sparring and the more rigorous ninjutsu exercises, he still went to each practice to participate in warm ups and observe and walked as often as he could for the remainder of the third month. 

As he tied his longer sash around his middle, he stopped for a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Don sighed. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that there would and should be changes to his body during the pregnancy, but sometimes he didn’t recognize himself. 

His plastron was rounder and bulged outward, especially towards his lower belly where the eggs’ weight had settled within him. Huffing, he pulled his sash into a knot and tied it. The ends on this extended sash were starting to get short, but he still had at least a month before he’d have to stop wearing it, he guessed. 

The most recent check on the eggs had shown that they were now the size of softballs. Don was on edge thinking about how difficult it might be to lay them when the time came. He’d watched videos of turtles in the wild laying, and was astounded to see that some of the eggs were larger than the mother’s head. He shuddered to think how it would feel to pass eggs larger than HIS head through his body…but he was strangely reassured by researching human pregnancies, too, and saw that it was not impossible. The seemingly delicate female genitalia he possessed was built to stretch, after all. 

“You’ll just have to help me out, okay?” He murmured, looking down at his round middle. He was grateful he wouldn’t have to deal with kicking or jostling due to his developing children being inside eggs, but he found himself thinking that it might not be a terrible thing to know his babies could hear him. Don smiled, rubbing small soothing circles over his plastron, just in case. 

He gathered his kneepads and arm pads from the chair next to his mirror. Grunting when he straightened back up, he rubbed his carapace at the ache in his lower back that had been steadily increasing over the past month. Laughing ruefully, he looked down at his stomach again. “At least I have definitive proof outside of the ultrasound imaging that you’re all growing just fine.” 

Raph came through the door just then with his cup of coffee. “What’s that about growlin’?” 

Don chuckled. “Nothing, I’m just…talking to the babies,” He rubbed his lower back for effect. “I was telling them how I’m sure they’re all growing. My back is really getting sore from the extra weight.” 

Raph’s face softened as he looked lovingly at Don’s stomach. He’d never let Leo or Mikey catch him doing so, but Raph really melted whenever he thought about their developing baby turtles. 

Don held out his elbow pads. “Would you mind helping me pull these on?”

“Yeah,” Raph put his coffee down on the shabby dresser. “I don’t see why ya need to wear them while yer takin’ a break from trainin’, though.” 

Don put his wrist through one of the elbow pads, handing the other to Raph. “I’m not taking a break from training…I’m still doing as much exercise as I can,” He grunted as he reached around his middle to tug the pad up over his forearm; it had been increasingly difficult as his flexibility dwindled and his body rounded out. “and besides, there’s nothing wrong with wearing the proper gear, even if I’m just ‘power walking’ around the sewers.”

The elbow pad he was tugging got hung up just under his elbow, so he yanked it harder. Raph had the other elbow pad in his grip, tugging gently but firmly on Don’s other arm. 

“Donnie, relax yer arm for a sec.” Raph muttered.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Don let the arm Raph was working on hang limp at his side. 

Raph gave the pad a jerk, but it wouldn’t go any further. “I said relax, stop flexin’!”

Perplexed, Don glared at Raph. “I’m not!” 

Raph cursed and yanked, twisting the leather pad around Don’s forearm. 

“Ow!” Don gasped. “Raph, you’re twisting my arm!” 

Raph instantly let go of the leather. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry, Donnie.” 

Don was getting irritated. “What’s going on with this thing?” 

He yanked again at the one he’d been working on, but it wouldn’t go any further up his arm, either. Then he looked in the mirror again and realized the issue. 

It wasn’t just his stomach that had expanded; the turtle that peered back at him was soft and rounded all over. He had a slight double chin, and his neck had thickened. His hips were wider and, from the front, nearly obscured the bit of shell peeking around his body from behind. His arms were still muscular, but a barely perceptible layer of padding now covered the definition he’d once had over his biceps. 

Dejected, Don twisted the pad and worked it back down his arm. He tossed it on the floor and then pulled the other one off. 

“Ugh…I guess I’ll need some new elbow guards now, too.”

Raph wisely kept quiet. He stepped back and picked up his coffee. 

Don shot him a look over his shoulder. “No, thanks, but that’s fine, Raph, I’ll help myself with the kneepads.”

Raph nearly choked on his coffee. The mood swings were in full force. He tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation, but diffusing anything was still brand new to him. All he could do was watch, wide eyed and more than a bit petrified, over the rim of his coffee cup.

Don rolled his eyes with a huff and bent down to pick up his kneepads. 

He barely got one over his swollen ankle before he was unable to move it further up his leg. His face darkened with an aggravated flush. Raph could sense it: Don was gonna blow.

“Donnie, don’t worry about it—“ Raph began, putting the coffee down and moving toward his mate.

“Arghh!!” Don yelled. He could feel the emotion tightening in his throat. “Stupid…puffy…swollen… FAT--!” He yanked the leather guard roughly, not really caring if he damaged the stitching. He already felt ridiculous, with his legs splayed awkwardly to make room for his belly as he bent forward. What was one more spectacle? Don’s hormonal fluctuations didn’t care how irrational he was being.

He gave another tug, bending further forward in the process.

POP!

The stitches they’d used to attach more material to his belt gave way, and all Don could do was freeze in his ungainly position as the belt fell over his hips and onto the floor next to his swollen feet and ankles. 

Don slowly straightened back up, eyes wide with shocked disbelief…then he craned his neck carefully to look over at Raph like some giant green owl, mouth gaping open and his face frozen. It was almost comical, but Raph didn’t dare laugh. 

Raph chewed his lip. He knew better, but Don looked absolutely adorable, in his stunned surprise. 

Raph cleared his throat, nervously, in the silence. “I uh…I read that bein’ pregnant can cause a lot of uh, water retention an’ all that, so it’s prob’ly just—“

“Just what?! Just water?! Don’t patronize me, Raphael!” Don shouted, flailing his arms. “I’m…I’m PUFFY now, and I can’t even wear my gear—and—and--!” 

The dam broke, and Don started to sob. He collapsed on the end of the bed, not bothering to pull the kneepad off his swollen ankle. He sniffled, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and dampening his mask. “…and now, all…all I can wear is my MASK—and—I’m fat—and—use…useless!” 

Raph used the distraction caused by Don’s loud sobbing to allow himself a quiet chuckle. His mate was usually such a kind, gentle, rational turtle…he knew this was the pregnancy hormones and exhaustion talking. But it made Don no less loveable to him. He walked over to the heap of a turtle perched on the end of the bed and knelt between Don’s legs. Don held his hands over his face as the tears subsided almost as suddenly as they began, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

Raph carefully pulled the kneepad off of Don’s ankle, pressing a kiss to the swollen flesh there before he carefully set Don’s foot down. He placed his hands soothingly on Don’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs over the soft flesh. 

“Donnie,” Raph soothed. “Donnie, c’mon, lookit me.” 

Don peeked through his fingers, looked down at Raph’s hands on his thighs, and then Raph’s face. He hiccupped. “Great…now…now you’re seeing how big my legs are, too. They’re so…jiggly now.” 

Raph leaned down and kissed one of Don’s inner thighs, then the other. He looked up at Don. “Thicker thighs ain’t a bad thing in my book.” 

He wiggled his eye ridges playfully at his mate as he squeezed one of the soft inner thighs sensually.

“Easy for you to say…This is all YOUR fault, anyway.” Don snapped, slapping Raph’s roving hand away. 

Smirking, Raph used his best ‘sexy’ voice as he made a show of looking Don up and down. “Mmm…yep, y’know I’m guilty of that.”

Cheeks still flushed (maybe just a little bit more red, thanks to Raph’s gravelly voice), Don snarled at his smug mate. “Don’t act so pleased with yourself. I’m the one who has to deal with all of…” He gestured down at his body. “…all of this.” 

“An’ that’s why I’m completely in yer service, Donnie.” Raph shrugged, flashing Don a toothy grin. “Now are ya gonna keep yellin’ at me or are ya gonna let me at least give ya a good workin’ over?”

Don froze, cheeks burning now. He chewed the inside of his lower lip as he turned over Raph’s offer…he often failed to resist Raph’s charms, and the hormones HAD made him a little touchy… and he had read that orgasms COULD improve mood… and… now Raph was gently pushing him back on the bed, and ungh—Raph’s rock hard muscles were gleaming in the light…

And then Don felt Raph’s hips press between his sensitive thighs, heard the soft scuffing of Raph’s firm plastron rubbing over his belly… felt the heat between Raph’s legs pressing ever so insistently against his tail.

“Hghnn…You’re such a horny jerk. It’s incredible that I didn’t end up pregnant years ago.” Don muttered, avoiding his mate’s intense amber gaze. 

Raph leaned over him slowly, with some difficulty thanks to Don’s large midsection, and planted a gentle kiss under each of his eyes. Raph’s lips felt cool against his cheeks, which were capable of burning his purple mask into ash.

He caught Don’s dark eyes with his own glowing amber irises. “An’ I’m so lucky that ya put up with me for so long.” Raph husked, holding himself up with one arm and raising the other to rub his calloused finger over Don’s slightly parted lips. 

Don stuttered something that sounded like a soft “please,” and Raph was more than happy to indulge him. 

Raph reached between them to rub at his arousal, pulling his thickness out and stroking himself…He pressed his knee into the bed, bracing himself again on both hands to avoid putting any of his body weight on Don’s nearly spherical middle. He pistoned his hips forward and leaned down to capture Don’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

Don closed his eyes and moaned into his mouth, parting his lips to allow Raph’s tongue access to his own as he felt the thick head of Raph’s cock stretch his entrance below.

And they were interrupted by a clicking noise from between their bodies; the sound of the cartilage in their plastrons bumping together. It wasn’t altogether an unfamiliar sound…but usually, they heard it once Raph was completely inside Don.

Don’s eyes shot open, immediately met with the sight of Raph’s equally wide eyes just inches away. 

“What’re you…waiting for?” Don panted, breaking the kiss and spreading his legs even wider.

“Um… ya ain’t gonna like this.” Raph was looking down between their bodies.

“Don’t tell me…” Don frowned. His stomach was in the way. 

“It’s fine, I got a work around…” Raph grinned, leaning back so he was standing against the end of the bed. He reached between them to take his dripping cock in hand for better aim. “But fer now, looks like we’ll have to do our kissin’ before an’ then after the deed.” 

Don huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt a little chilled now that Raph wasn’t leaning over him.

“…you feel so far away.” He whimpered. Don was trying and failing to see over his stomach; he had no idea what Raph was doing down there.

Raph rubbed his cock against his labia, and pinched his tail. Don squeaked, and Raph licked his lips at the sound. 

“Don’t worry, Donnie,” Raph pushed forward, drawing a pleasured and surprised cry from Don as Raph’s entire length easily slid inside him. “The element of surprise can be a real aphrodisiac.” 

As he wrapped his legs around Raph’s thrusting hips, throwing his head back against the bed, Don had to agree.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya think?


	11. Puffy (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With permission from the artist, tmkslf, here is the adorable and sweet piece that directly inspired me to write this installment: https://inkbunny.net/s/2024057
> 
> That's got to be one of my all-time favorite pictures of Raph and Don. I love everything, especially the sweetly shy facial expression on Donnie and Raph's confident, lusty kissing face. The swelling of Don's plastron and his bashful face in the pic especially inspired me to write this drabble for month 5. <3

Month 5

If Don had started to show a proper baby bump towards the middle of month 4, his plastron absolutely ballooned during month 5…the extra calories for the babies had done well for their growth, but Don’s body began to accumulate even more body fat in places he wasn’t used to having it due to his fluctuating hormones.

One morning during breakfast, Don bumped into one of the chairs with his hip of all things while making his way past the table for some orange juice. Startled, he’d turned away and proceeded to knock over a box of cereal on the counter with his stomach.

When Don entered the kitchen for lunch later that day, he noticed with no small twinge of embarrassment that Mikey and Leo were just finishing up moving the table away from the counter and pushing the chairs in further.

He walked in on the tail end of Leo hissing to Mikey, “No, we need a wider aisle! Push it over another foot.”

Mikey whispered back, “Yeah, but then he might hit the blender with his ass over on this side!”

Don loudly cleared his throat and his brothers whirled around and immediately took their hands away from the furniture, as if they weren’t acting like they were preparing for a wide load to make its way down the sides of the kitchen.

Flustered and trying to half-explain half-joke away the awkward situation, Mikey made the mistake of pointing out to Don that, from the side, he looked “sorta like two capital ‘D’s, back to back.”

“Smooth, Mikey.” Leo muttered, making a lightning quick exit.

Mikey wasn’t wrong, but Don sat under a cloud of gloom during lunch, and finally expressed his displeasure by eating all of Mikey’s precious movie snacks in one sitting afterwards.

“If you make another crack about my weight, Michelangelo, I’m going to throw your comic collection through an inter-dimensional portal.” Don had growled, pulling open Mikey’s final stashed bag of cooler ranch Doritos.

Mikey didn’t dare say anything, so instead they sat on the couch watching an old action flick together, like old times…except one of them had a murderous glare in his eyes whenever the other looked down at his belly. That, and, Don was the one making the loud munching noises instead of Mikey for a change.

Mikey watched the movie in petrified silence; if nothing else, the pregnancy helped Mikey’s focus. He’d never been so hyper-aware and conscientious of his surroundings and actions until his level-headed older sibling developed unpredictable mood swings.

And just as suddenly as his mood turned sour, Don softened and gave his younger sibling an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder before popping another chip into his mouth.

But Mikey was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth; he took the opportunity presented to him to get back on Don’s good side.

“Hey, Donnie?”

“Mm?” Don sounded a little tired.

“Could your upper back use a little Mikey magic?”

Don gave him one of the biggest smiles he’d seen in weeks.

“Oh, shell, yes…Thank you, Mikey.” Don moaned.

So Mikey put his nimble fingers to work, giving Don a much-needed massage and working out the tension in his traps.

\--------  
“What are these?!” Don bellowed one evening, startling Raph out of his magazine perusing. Raph, in a rare display of cautiousness (those displays seemed to be getting more frequent, however), peeked slowly over the top of his reading material. Don had his hands splayed over the sides of his plastron.

Raph cleared his throat to buy himself a little extra thinking time. “Hmm…what’s…what’s whut, Donnie?” He replied, trying his best to sound innocent and nonchalant.

“These, Raph!” Don leaned forward into Raph’s personal space.

Raph’s eyes darted down before he could stop himself. There, on Don’s rounded plastron, were shallow ridges and grooves running vertically over his stomach; each one was barely perceptible save for the slightly lighter color in the middle, where new cartilage had grown to accommodate... Uh oh.

Raph was in uncharted territory where this was going. Raph recognized them as stretch marks; his own plastron had them, but mostly on his upper plastron, over his enormous pectorals. He’d developed them over the years as his shell grew wider to comfortably house his muscular physique and his large lung capacity. But he didn’t necessarily have any in his midsection, not in the way nor for the reason that Donnie now had them…Yes, Raph was in very dangerous and uncharted waters.

He knew his mate was too intelligent and well-read to NOT know what they were. Hell, Donnie had often traced his fingertips over Raph’s plastron where his stretch mark grooves were etched into the cartilage…He’d even complimented him on them, several times, over the course of their life as a couple.

But Raph knew better than to call them “stretch marks” where Don’s bulging, spherical belly was concerned. He had to do some quick thinking.

Putting the magazine down, Raph strode over to his mate.

He knelt in front of Don, whose scowl melted into a rather bashful pout, now that his mate was able to see his plastron so closely.

Raph slowly snaked his arms around Don’s hips. Don gasped as he felt warm hands cup his bottom (speaking of stretch marks…). Raph flexed his fingers, squeezing Don’s backside gently. He let out a soft churr as he kneaded the ample cheeks, then pulled Don closer to him and lightly touched the tip of his beak to Don’s belly.

([See tmkslf's art, which inspired me to write this, here!](https://inkbunny.net/s/2024057))

A pink blush dusted Don’s cheeks just beneath his mask.

“I…i-it’s…” Don began, flustered by the intimacy of his mate’s beak being so close to his swollen belly.

“Mm…” Raph planted a sweet, quick peck to Don’s round plastron. Not taking his eyes off Don, he planted another kiss to his mate’s front, this one was slow and open mouthed. “I’ll tell ya what this is…” Raph whispered.

Don chewed his lip, placing his hand on the upper swell of his stomach. He tried and failed to keep his tail from wagging back and forth. The sensation of Raph’s hands splayed over his bottom made him shiver.

“…it’s a safe, warm nest fer our babies,” Raph murmured softly. He planted another kiss to Don’s belly over one of the more obvious stretch marks, feeling the ridged cartilage beneath his lips. “An’ it’s sexy as hell.”

Don snorted. “Sexy? Don’t flatter me, Raph…” But Don had lost any bite in his voice.

Raph looked up at him, massaging small circles into Don’s buttocks with his thumbs to emphasize his point.

“Oh, really? Ya don’t think I’m bein’ sincere?” His low voice rumbled sensually. “I love ya like this, Donnie. I love seein’ ya soft an’ round, and swollen…because I know it’s ta nourish an’ protect our eggs…our baby turtles.”

All Don could do was gulp.

“An’ these marks are just a testament ta how strong ya are,” He murmured, nuzzling Don with his beak.

“N-now I really know you’re flattering me, Raph.” Don stammered. Don could be quite clinical about most things, but he’d never been good at taking a compliment. He squeezed his eyes shut as Raph’s hot breath ghosted across his plastron.

“But it does show how strong ya are, Donnie. It means ya body’s been adjusting to carry the eggs. Don’t think I ain’t noticed ya been doin’ so much readin’ about nutrition an’ the right pre-natal considerations…”

Raph pressed his hands into Don’s hips to pull him closer. Raph rested his cheek against Don’s stomach as he spoke, softly.

“I know it ain’t always comfortable for ya, but when I see these marks, all I can think is ‘Donnie’s always findin’ ways to amaze me.’”

Don was speechless.

He placed his hands on top of his belly, considering what Raph said. Raph brought his hands around to cradle Don’s middle from below, rubbing slowly back and forth to sooth the stretched cartilage.

“How’s ya back feelin’?” Raph husked, studying Don’s bashful face with his intense gold eyes.

“It’s been…” Don sighed. “It’s been worse, but I do feel some pulling whenever I bend over.”

Raph got to his feet, and grimaced slightly upon straightening up. “Maybe I got sympathy pains,” He grunted. “Think I’m gonna start cravin’ cheese on my ice cream, too?”

Don laughed. “I doubt it… I don’t think I’ve seen you depart too far from your protein shakes, meat pizzas, and cereal. But let me know if you do. That’ll be one for the science books.”

Raph grinned at his mate, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Don’s upper carapace. He placed his forehead against Don’s. “Can I get ya anything?”

“Well,” Don breathed, peering at Raph from beneath heavy eyelids. “I am finding it a little bit hard to forget the sensation of your breath against my lower body.”

He turned to the side, looking over his shoulder in what he hoped was a sexy come hither glance. His tail wagged from side to side, still stimulated from Raph’s hands upon his backside.

It was Raph’s turn to gulp. He let Don lead him to the bed. They’d had a few awkward trysts during the past few months, but Raph was starting to get some ideas of how to work around any issues with Don’s sore back or swollen belly.

Raph piled the pillows high on the bed, creating a support for Don to rest his upper body upon without putting extra strain on his back or pressure on his stomach. Don carefully rolled onto his side from a sitting position, and lumbered awkwardly over the nest of pillows before shifting his weight. When he settled, he let out a soft churr and canted his hips back for Raph’s eager eyes.

Raph groaned at the ache in his groin as he drank in the sight; Don splayed out with his upper arms spread over the pillows, breathing heavily with need, peeking over his shoulder with veiled dark eyes…and that ass, pert and perfectly round, canted up so that his wagging tail caught the light. The slick between Don’s legs glistened.

“My back’s been aching, Raphie…” Don said breathily, his melodic voice soft and lilting. “Will you kiss it better?”

Don punctuated his question by lifting his tail even higher and pushing his hips back.

“Ohh…fuck.” Raph growled.

Raph was careful not to be too rough with Don as his mate became more obviously gravid, but it was a struggle for Raph not to just dive in. He grasped Don’s plump backside, kneading his fingers over the ample roundness that had settled on his mate’s body recently… Don’s skin glowed all over, and the light caught small hairline stretch marks on his hips and bottom; golden lines upon Don’s olive flesh.

Raph planted a kiss to Don’s lower carapace. As Raph’s hot breath caught the tip of his tail, Don’s churring hitched and he let out a soft moan. Raph chuckled against his mate’s shell and continued kissing across his shell, down to his tail (he planted a soft peck to the underside of Don’s tail), and then lavished Don’s ass with soft kisses.

Don cried out when Raph placed his beak over the rounded part of one cheek and then let his teeth drag ever so gently across the sensitive skin. Don pressed back against Raph’s mouth, whining needy and high. Raph smirked against the soft skin and opened his jaws wide, pressing his teeth just so against the globe.

“Aghh…ahh!” Don panted. “Mmmgh…o-oh god, please…”

Pressing a lavish kiss to Don’s hip in agreement, Raph spread him apart with his hands and dove in. Raph let his long tongue rove down into the wet folds of Don’s sex, caressing the nub hidden between his legs. Don squealed, wriggling his hips, and Raph replied with a hungry, growling churr as he pressed his mouth against his eager mate.

Don squeezed the pillow nest as Raph pleasured him with his tongue and lips. The warm hands on his body, gently squeezing and caressing the added softness affirmed that Raph would treasure Don in any state. Raph wrapped his forearms around the front of Don’s hips to brace him against his mouth, thick fingers soothing over sore muscles while that wet tongue brought Don closer and closer to climax.

Raph churred as he licked a long, sensual stripe up the center of Don’s wet slit…up his taint, and under his tail.

“O-Oh! Ahhhn, R-Raphie…” Don moaned, eyes wide at the overwhelming warmth bathing him. Raph flicked his tongue under his tail and those warm calloused fingers gently cradled Don’s lower stomach, rubbing out a slow rhythm over the stretched plastron in tandem with his tongue.

Don’s throat grew tight and he choked out a quiet sob…of relief, of pleasure? Don wasn’t quite sure, but his eyes were hot with tears soaking the pillows as Raphael possessed him with his hands and tongue. His headspace felt far flung and desperate, searching for something he was missing. The feeling left Don vulnerable and simultaneously feeling so very, very comforted and loved…

Raph pressed his tongue inside him, spreading the soft folds of his labia as the organ moved side to side. It tipped Don to the very brink of orgasm.

Raph’s fingers traced a feather light line across the sides of Don’s rounded plastron, where his plush hips met the cartilage and spilled over as his body changed. Don gasped, shuddering into the pillows as he recognized now what the desperate searching feeling was; Don himself had only pinched and tugged at the extra flesh there…He’d only in recent weeks known the sensation of his own harsh fingers against that part of his body as he watched himself in the mirror.

The tears flowed freely, soaking Don’s mask and the pillows. Don sobbed in ecstasy and relief as Raphael’s gentle, warm touch revered his softness. Raph hungrily lapped at Don’s orgasm, kissing his inner thighs and sucking gently at the skin there to capture every last drop. He waited until Don stopped shaking, and planted soothing kisses to his legs and backside as he rubbed him with his hands in reassurance.

Raph crawled up to the head of the bed and gently pulled Don to the side so that he could lie next to him, supported by the pillow nest. Raph held Don against his chest as his breathing evened out, the tears drying with his release.  
Raph rubbed his thumbs over Don’s cheeks to dry the tears. He cradled Don’s face in one of his large hands.

“Donnie…is everything alright?” He whispered, eye ridges furrowed in concern and his gold eyes soft.

Don took a shuddering breath. He sniffled and smiled at Raph. “Yes…I’m… I’m sorry, I…hormones.”

Raph relaxed a little bit at that.

“…it’s also…I guess I hadn’t realized how much I felt…I hadn’t really processed before how insecure I’ve been about my body.” Don breathed. He chuckled, thinking of his own outbursts. “Well… besides just sort of, yelling at you.”

Raph grinned, eyes still soft as he regarded Don. “Oh…were ya yellin’? Naw, not pregnant Donnie.”

Don laughed. “Shut up…You know what I mean…”

He looked into Raph’s eyes, and leaned in to kiss Raph sweetly on the cheek. When he pulled back, Don smiled even wider at the slightly bashful, smitten look on the emerald green turtle’s face. Even after all this time, Raph sometimes got embarrassed by affection shown towards him. Don’s eyes welled up again.

“Thank you, Raphie…that’s what I meant to say.”

Raph nuzzled him. “I love ya, Donnie.”

“I love you, too.”

(Raph never got his rocks off, but his hands were better put to use soothing Don).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whups I got side tracked and this one was longer than I thought.


	12. Puffy (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 6!  
> Don's feeling a little bit weird when Raph goes topside with Casey for the day. A chat with Leo helps set things right.

Month 6

After noticing the stretch marks on his plastron, Donatello had gotten to work in his lab. It wasn’t easy for him to get all of the things humans took for granted; including and not limited to skin creams. Besides, Don wasn’t always sure human medicinal products would work on their bodies. 

Don had just finished another test batch of ointment designed specifically for his skin, and another for his plastron. He’d looked into keratine samples from small shavings off his shell and cross-researched skin cell regeneration for an idea of what ingredients to try. It was nothing terribly challenging for him, but it gave him a sense of purpose as he felt less and less like a mutant ninja turtle and more like a mutant “moss growing on an increasingly round and slow rolling stone” turtle. 

In addition to his ultrasound monitoring, Don kept fairly busy with his new pharmacy experiments AND, at the urging of Raphael and Leonardo, was keeping an even more detailed log of his sleep, food, and hormonal fluctuations (read: moods) to attempt to discern any patterns. They’d made the convincing argument that Don might look at his mood swings and potential contributing factors as a new experiment, rather than something to worry about. 

And it worked. Don had been feeling rather blissful as of late after making some adjustments. For example, he noticed he’d been in more sensitive moods after getting less than 6 hours of sleep. He got a verbal slap on the wrist for that one; Sleep had never been his strong suit, but he caved as he found himself more and more fatigued. Food didn’t seem to have much of an effect on his mood, but he noticed he’d sleep less if he ate til he was overly full. 

Placing the test tubes of his stretch mark ointment safely into their housings, Don stretched in his chair. Then he got slowly to his feet to use the bathroom; another side effect of his pregnancy, especially in the recent weeks—he’d developed frequent urination urges as the eggs pressed more against his bladder. 

After relieving himself and washing up, Don winced as he bent over and pressed on one of his swollen ankles. He’d need to watch his salt intake even more, he mused. Not an easy feat, considering he’d recently started to crave dill pickles and olives. 

Back in the lab, Don stepped onto his scale and weighed himself. He frowned a bit at the number, but tried to think positively; the higher number correlated with the rapidly accelerating growth and development of the fetuses within him. He recorded his weight, the date, and some notes on his mood. 

_Weight increased another 9.5 pounds since last time. Feeling alert, probably due to staying busy in lab…slightly fatigued physically. Feet sore and ankles swollen._

Don chuckled to himself as he jotted his notes down.

_…can’t really see feet and ankles, but mirror confirms it. Will look into non-chemical options for relief._

That meant one thing: Talking to Leo for advice.

Raph was out with Casey, and had taken the shell cycle with him. Don had to admit he’d felt a twinge of jealousy when his mate announced he was going out for some fresh air. He knew Raph would offer it to him in a heartbeat, if it was a good idea…but something in Raph’s awkward shifting from one foot to the other and rubbing the back of his neck as he told Don he was going to be out for a while and not to wait up told Don that Raph felt a little guilty about not offering. 

The truth was, Don knew he couldn’t go out even if he wanted to. First of all, it was dangerous in case he suddenly went into labor and needed to lay the eggs. Second, they still had to be vigilant even though the Shredder was gone; the remainder of the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons were still around…it wasn’t a good idea to go anywhere that Don might need to fight, in his condition. Third, even if Don went with Raph, they hadn’t practiced riding the shell cycle with the new balance of weight. Fourth, Don’s back, ankles, and feet had been bothering him more and more as their eggs grew larger. 

And fifth, which Don was sure was the big green elephant in the room, if they needed to escape quickly to the sewers without the bike, most likely Don’s current circumference would be too large to fit through most of the manholes in the city. 

While Don hated to admit it, Mikey had been correct in stating that Don looked like two capital D’s back to back from the side. He wouldn’t have a flat plastron again for a while, even after the babies were hatched, and his feet were too sore to carry him far enough to exit through one of their larger sewer entrances. 

Don got lost in his thoughts about Raph racing through the streets on the shell cycle while he walked towards the meditation room. He sighed as he thought he might’ve made a mistake in letting the others talk him into staying in the lair earlier in his pregnancy. 

He could’ve at least had a little bit of time to enjoy the surface before he’d been too far along to physically handle it. 

“Whoa!” 

Donatello was jarred out of his thoughts when he nearly collided with Leo, who’d just strolled around the corner and out into the hallway. Leo spun quickly on the ball of one foot and grabbed the wall to avoid impact, almost before Don even realized what could’ve hit him. 

“Ack! Leo, uh…hey.” 

Leo let out a sigh of relief, stepping back. “Hey, Donnie. What’s up?” 

Don was a little embarrassed at being caught off guard by his older brother, even if he had plenty of excuses for being out of it and not fast enough to react. 

“Um…well, I was looking for you, actually. Do you have some time?” Don asked, feeling a bit silly. 

Leo smiled. “Yeah, why don’t we sit down? I was going to make some tea.” 

Don couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose a bit. He liked tea, but sometimes he really, really missed coffee. Leo noticed. 

“I could…make some hazelnut tea for you, and add a little cream and sugar?” He added with a hopeful shrug. Leo knew Don wasn’t a huge fan of the straight bitter green sencha that he personally enjoyed.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Don said. He really meant it, but he knew his tone was a little bit subdued. “I mean that…thanks, Leo.”

Leo lead Don to the kitchen, where Don sat heavily in a chair to rest his feet while Leo got the water ready for their tea. 

“So I hear that Raph’s gone topside with Casey today.” Leo began, somewhat awkwardly, as he let their tea steep. He set the mugs in front of them and sat across from Don. Leo noticed the sad look that briefly crossed Don’s face. “I’m sure it’s just to unwind and, y’know, watch a game or something.” 

“I hope so,” Don mumbled. He didn’t want to get Leo nervous, so he quickly recovered. “But uh, Leo, I wanted to ask you about some pain relief techniques.” 

Leo looked up from his tea. “What’s the matter? Is everything alright?” 

Don chuckled. So much for keeping Leo calm. “Yeah, everything’s been fine…it’s just that my feet and ankles have been swelling more, lately, and they’re getting pretty sore.” 

Leo frowned. “It’s probably just your body retaining water. I could look at them for you, but I doubt I can do much else besides give you a massage…if the muscles are sore, just elevate them and use a cold compress.” 

Don shifted a bit in his chair. He didn’t want Leo to start fussing over him, and he was having second thoughts about bringing it up. “I-it’s alright, I don’t want to inconvenience you…I’ll try elevating them and using a compress, like you said.” 

“Why don’t I draw you a warm bath while you sit on the couch?” Leo offered. 

Don felt a pang of emotion well up in his chest. He’d always appreciated his brother’s looking out for him, but something about being nurtured in his current state made him realize how much he – and his brothers – had so often gone without the nurturing that other family models utilized. He’d never felt comfortable expressing the empty ache he’d felt as a young turtle; he’d watch shows on TV and he’d see human mothers tucking their children into bed. Don had long ago given up any hope of experiencing that feeling. And now that he and Raph were going to be parents…

Don realized he was starting to well up as he sipped his tea. “I…that would be really, really nice.” He said, choking up. “Sorry… it’s the hormones, probably.” He added quickly. 

Leo shyly looked down into his tea. He wasn’t always comfortable with vulnerability, considering how hard he trained to hide his own emotions as leader. 

“Don, you should…let us take care of you a little more. Okay?” Leo began, haltingly. 

“Us?” Don asked. 

“Yeah… like, Mikey and me, and Raph.” The emphasis on ‘Raph’ got Don’s attention. 

He looked at Leo, tilting his head slightly as he waited for an explanation.

“R-Raph takes great care of me, Leo. He really, really does.” Don replied.

“Oh, I know he does!” Leo covered. “I…” He sighed. “I hope I’m not overstepping, but Raph’s actually been opening up to me a little more since you uh, since you’ve been pregnant.” 

This caught Don by surprise, but he had noticed that Raph gave him space if he felt he needed time in the lab or if Don was feeling moody in recent months. Despite sharing a bed and being quite intimate with one another physically and emotionally, Don realized he didn’t actually know what Raph had been up to during some days.

Don felt his face relax into a smile as he sipped at his tea. “He’s been opening up to you?” He prompted.

“Yeah,” Leo replied, quietly, but Don could hear and sense his excitement. “He…well, all I have to tell you is not to doubt that Raph is…very, VERY committed to being the best mate and father he can be.” 

Don quirked an eye ridge at Leo. He was a smart turtle, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to play detective with Leo’s subtlety. 

“Okay…what does that have to do with…opening up to you?” Don hoped his voice sounded playful rather than annoyed. 

Leo couldn’t help it; he broke into a wide, gentle smile that betrayed his usual seriousness. He looked down into his cup. 

“Raph’s been…you have to swear you won’t tell him I told you this,” Don nodded. “He’s been asking me to tell him whatever I could remember about things Father used to do…for every possible scenario.” 

“Wow.” Don was stunned.

“That’s not all,” Leo continued. “He’s actually been asking me what I think about it…and if I have any new ideas.” He couldn’t contain the quiet excitement in his voice. It was clear to Don that Leo really prided himself in being asked for his honest input by Raph, especially.

Don felt his heart leap in his chest. He imagined Raph and Leo having some serious talks that didn’t end in fights, for once. And, he thought with a pang of loneliness, Raph had been asking Leo about Splinter… 

“I…I’m really glad to hear that, Leo.” Don took a deep, shuddering breath. “I guess I’ve been a bit of a handful, so, I’m glad that Raph has you to talk to about fatherhood. I know he was worried about it, but…I don’t really remember as much about Father as you probably do.” He said it without a hint of resentment. Don knew Leo was closer to Splinter than he’d ever been, and he’d never felt any worse for it. 

If anything, Don mused, it probably helped Leo AND Raph heal further from the loss of their father. 

“That’s…that’s true.” Leo said, carefully. “But you’re going to have to fill in for me in some areas…I didn’t exactly know what to tell Raph about diaper changing. Or mixing formula.” 

“You’re kidding…” Don leaned in. 

“No. No, I’m not. Raph wanted to know everything, and I guess he thought somehow Splinter had shared even the secrets of changing small turtles’ diapers or cleaning up after small turtles with me. I told him he didn’t; Father probably wanted to erase that entirely from his memories.” 

They both laughed, remembering what a mess they’d been as small children. 

“I’ll do my best to fill in. I think maybe April will have to help out there; She’s told me a few things about her friend Irma’s experiences with having kids.” 

Don let his finger play over the rim of his cup, feeling his cheeks warm. 

“Raph…is…he’s really soft at heart. I know he’s been worried, but it’s…I guess he can still surprise me even after all this time as his mate.” He couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered; he felt like a smitten teenager again.

“I think Raph still wants to impress you,” Leo offered, giving Don a playful smirk. 

Don chuckled. “Well, I’ve been kind of difficult to impress lately, I’m afraid. I know I’ve been crabby, and if you think you and Mikey’ve gotten the worst of it, I’ve really been a little hard on Raph.” 

Leo just took another sip of his tea. Don sighed. “I’m really glad we could have this talk, Leo. It makes me so happy to know you and Raph have been getting along.” 

“I love him. He loves me. We both know it, we just haven’t had a lot of chances to come together on something.” 

Don smiled. He gestured at his swollen middle. “Well, if I’d known this would bring everyone a little closer, maybe we’d have tried for turtle eggs sooner.”

“I think everything happened the way it was meant to happen,” Leo said reassuringly. He placed his cup down on the table. “So, how about that bath?” 

Don handed his mug to Leo, who took their cups to the counter. “Yeah, that would be wonderful.” 

Leo tossed him a bag of peas from the freezer. “I’m afraid this is all we have on such short notice…But we can put some other compresses in so you’ve got a supply.” 

Don carefully got up from the table with the peas, waddling over to the door. 

“Sounds like a good idea. Thanks, bro.” 

“Anytime, Donnie.” Leo placed the cups in the sink. “Now, off to the couch with you. I’ll get the bath ready.” 

Don huffed as he laid back on the couch, putting his legs up. He sighed as the pressure slowly left his swollen feet. Placing the peas across his feet, he wriggled his toes in pleasure. 

From the hallway, he heard Leo calling to Mikey to get some bath salts and a clean towel. Mikey’s voice rang out from his room, and Don smiled as he heard Mikey run over. 

With some difficulty, he grabbed the peas and moved them over his ankle. 

As he laid there, he realized he’d been secretly afraid of being alone during all of this…Raph leaving for the day had awakened that in him more than anything else. But, he smiled as he heard the tub filling with water, he knew he could count on his entire family to be there for him.

He closed his eyes and reveled in the anticipation of a hot soothing bath…feeling fresh and relaxed. And as a naughty smirk played over his lips, he imagined how he might surprise Raph when he came home that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, I'm afraid. I wanted to show how the pregnancy is affecting Leo and Raph's relationship, and hint at some elements to come with Raph. As much as I love weepy and moody and shy Don, I thought I'd give him a break. ;)


	13. Interlude: Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude between Puffy and "Doghouse".
> 
> I wanted to write a little more about Don's time at home with Leo and Mikey while Raph is topside. Takes place on the same afternoon as "Puffy Part 4".

“Mmm…that feels so good,” Don moaned, feeling the scrub brush running over his carapace. He leaned forward as far as his body would allow, reveling in the warm water cradling the parts of his body that had been strained from the eggs’ weight in recent months. 

Leo smiled as he scrubbed his brother’s shell, taking care to periodically rinse the soap suds with some warm water. Mikey stood by with a rubber-backed rug and one of their few fluffy towels (which hadn’t gone threadbare or gotten torn on anyone’s shell, yet) for Don to step on when he exited the bath. 

“Thanks, guys…I really needed this.” Don sighed, leaning back against the tub rim once Leo had finished. He inhaled the calming scent of the bath water. “And thanks for the aromatherapy, Mikey. I never would’ve guessed you’d be a fan of—“

“Eucalyptus and Spearmint!” Mikey finished proudly. “April gave it to me. I spray some of it on my pillow, too.” 

“Well, thanks for sharing some of it with me.” Don laughed. He cupped some of the water in his hands, ladling it over his knees. He gazed at his swollen belly and feet beneath the water for a moment before softly adding, “…Despite how grouchy I’ve been lately.” 

“It’s cool, Donnie.” Mikey replied, shifting from one foot to another. “I know sometimes I can just blurt out stuff without thinking, like when I said you look like-“ 

“What Mikey means is,” Leo interjected, giving Mikey a meaningful look. “We understand it’s been a- a big change for you…in more ways than one.” His cheeks colored as he realized he almost made another reference to one of Don’s sensitive subjects.

“Yeah,” Don agreed in a consolatory tone. He gave them a rueful smile. “I hadn’t even realized how much I’d missed baths instead of showers. My feet are really glad you suggested this, Leo.” He lifted one of his feet from the water. It looked considerably less swollen than earlier that afternoon.

He gently splashed more of the warm water over his face and head, letting it rinse any remaining suds off of his back. Then he placed his hands on the rim of the tub on either side.

Sensing Don was ready to get out of the tub, Leo hurried over to help him into an upright position. Don’s back twinged a little as his brother lifted him under the arms, but it was nothing compared to how sore it had been. 

“Mm, thanks Leo.” He did his best not to sound strained at all, but it was difficult for him to feel the buoyancy of the water leave his body as he emerged from the water. The eggs were probably pushing 8-10 lbs a piece with the babies’ developing shells and bones, and with three inside him, he knew his body had extra demands just from the weight of the embryos growing within his plastron alone. Mikey rushed over with the towel, draping it around Don as Leo helped him step over the tub and onto the mat. 

Don’s upper body strength had dwindled a little bit during the course of the past few months without regular training, but his legs were just as strong as they’d always been, once he was able to get upright. Don made a mental note to really stack the pillows against the headboard if he was going to sit up in bed to wait for Raph. 

He took the towel from Mikey and wrapped it around himself as quickly as possible, slightly embarrassed by his naked state. He tucked his tail tightly against his body as he dried himself. It was funny, considering they’d all seen each other completely without gear or masks before, but…Don felt extra naked with his round belly on display. 

“Do you need anything else, Donnie?” Mikey asked, handing Don his mask. 

Don smiled at him. “No, I think I’m going to…just relax in my room for a bit. Thanks, guys. I owe you.” 

Leo drained the bathtub. “Well, keep the door open a little bit just in case you have to call for us.” 

“Until Raaaph comes home,” Mikey finished, grinning. 

Leo coughed and turned away to hide his blushing cheeks. “C’mon, Mikey. Isn’t it time you started making dinner?” 

Mikey blinked at him. “I thought it was Raph’s turn to cook tonight.” 

“Whatever, if he’s not back by dinner, we’ll…just order pizza.” Leo tugged at him, pulling him away from Don to give him some privacy as he dried himself. Don chuckled as Leo yanked Mikey behind the bathroom door

“Yes! Pizza sounds good. Can we get extra breadsticks?”

“Mmm… we’ll see.” 

Don could hear Mikey’s excited yelp echo in the empty room from the hallway. 

He shook his head, laughing to himself. 

He finished drying himself completely and wiped the fog away from the mirror over the sink to tie his mask on. Before he could tie the purple fabric around his head, he was shocked to see how big the bags under his eyes were. He looked much older. Don examined his face with his fingers and grimaced as he felt the puffiness on his skin where the dark circles sat. He’d always had dark under eye circles compared to his brothers, but this was the worst he’d looked in a while. He opted not to wear his mask, after all, and decided to take a short nap.

He paused before he left the mirror and opened the cabinet nearby. He found a little bottle of the oils Mikey had put in the bathwater. A deep flush came to his face as he dabbed a little on his fingers and rubbed them onto his clavicle and then a bit on his inner thighs. It was the closest thing to cologne any of them had. He told himself that he would buy Mikey a big basket of that aromatherapy stuff to make up for it and have it sent to April’s apartment.

Closing the bottle, he shut the cabinet door and made his way to his bedroom. 

He made his bed, fluffed the pillows, and carefully lowered himself onto the bed with the pillows propping his carapace up. He didn’t want to sleep too long, so he wouldn’t sleep beneath the covers…He stretched his legs, flexing his toes and enjoying how loosened his lower legs felt after the bath.

…maybe after his nap, he could get a candle or two from the dojo to make his room more inviting…

…he’d also have to see if they had some of Raph’s favorite beef jerky around in the kitchen…

His tail twitched slightly at the thought of surprising his mate with a romantic, sensual evening…

…and if Raph didn’t get home too late, maybe they could have a nice…quiet...

The distant sounds of Leo fussing at Mikey in the kitchen lulled Don into a deep sleep.

Don started snoring before he could finish his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don fell asleep before he could get everything ready! I wonder if Raph will come home early or if he'll keep Don waiting?
> 
> Also as a random aside: I didn't have Don and the others practice the Japanese way of taking a bath, though I'm certain Leo would be more insistent. Normally the method would be to scrub one's self entirely outside of the tub with body shampoo, and then rinse before getting in clean, very hot (and sooo soothing) water. I wish the turtles could afford to have an onsen style bath put in, but for now I picture them having an old, dingy, claw-foot porcelain bathtub that was salvaged. But oh I can vouch for the Japanese method of bathing. It's beautiful and relaxing, especially if you can buy packets of onsen minerals or scents from online if you're not in Japan. I'm imagining Don's swollen and sore body and muscles would welcome a nice bath instead of him hunching over in the shower. The problem with it now is that he'd probably have a hard time getting into and out of the tub in his very pregnant state. But I'm guessing Leo and Raph would freak out over the slipping hazard from standing in a shower, too. Don has only just begun to experience their protectiveness...(hint)
> 
> Aaah also adding: My headcanon is that Leo saves up and buys himself pouches of those onsen minerals whenever he can...and then he's very, very sparing when he uses them. He probably tries to practice onsen style bathing whenever he can. Mikey probably makes himself western style bubble baths, full of scents and all kinds of fun soaps and toys. (I think Mikey is such a soft boi who so wouldn't be ashamed to get in touch with a girlish love of Bath and Body Works, and I love him for it). Raph just showers fast and probably went through an "Axe body wash" phase, but now he uses Old Spice to scrub himself. I think Don would alternate between quick showers like Raph and bathes occasionally like Leo. X3


	14. Doghouse (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph accidentally says the wrong thing and ends up in trouble with a very pregnant and very cross Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a lot darker than I anticipated. Initially, it was going to be more of a sitcom-y kind of marital spat, with Raph on the couch or going to sleep in his own bed or something. Um. But somehow it took on a life of its own. I'm sorry to put Don and Raph through this, but I can assure you that they'll make up (and HOW) by the end of the next installment!

“Donnie?”

Don snorted, waking slowly. Someone was shaking him.

“Hey, ya alright?”

Opening his bleary eyes, Don was greeted by the sight of Raph hunched over him by the bed shaking his shoulder. The room was dim except for some light coming in through the open door from the hallway. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and Don blinked, yawning and giving Raph a sleepy smile.

“Oh, hi…” Then Don fully awakened, eyes popping wide open, realizing he’d fallen asleep. He never got his candle or the beef jerky or--! “Ah! Raph, what time is it?”

“Just after ten. Ya were really out.” Raph grinned, lightly cuffing Don on the shoulder. “Been hittin’ the books or somethin’?”

Don wrinkled his beak. “No, I was…Leo and Mikey helped me take a bath, and I was going to…well, nevermind,” He finished, weakly.

Don was comfortable with his mate, but he had still wanted to surprise him. He was disappointed that he hadn’t had the time or energy.

“Oh, is that what that smell is?” Raph smirked.

Don felt himself flush from head to toe, shifting a little bit on the bed as he rubbed his thighs together where he’d dabbed some of the oil.

“Yeah…it’s…ah, a eucalyptus and spearmint oil that Mikey used in my bath—“ He began shyly, placing his hands on his thighs.

“Agh. Yuck, that explains it. Leave it ta Mikey ta try an’ make ya smell like some kinda Christmas tree and old chewin’ gum.” Raph made a show of gagging.

Don froze.

Raph turned on the lights, and Don turned away, pretending to fiddle with something on his nightstand. Raph tossed his leather riding gloves onto a chair, unceremoniously shedding his brown leather jacket and letting it flop down over the gloves.

“Well, now that yer up, why don’t ya grab some of the pizza that’s leftover?” Raph offered his hand to Don, who was now turning a deep shade of crimson.

Don felt the heat spread between his eyes and over the rounded part of his beak.

“Y-you already ate?”

“Yeh, I thought I’d surprise everyone with some pizza from this place Casey really likes, but it turns out Leo and Mikey already ordered some.” Raph shrugged.

He still held his hand out to help Don out of bed. Don didn’t say anything.

Raph laughed. “C’mon, Casey told me that pregnant women like eatin’ cold pizza, I thought it’d really hit the spot…just tell me ya don’t want me ta run out for ice cream, too, ‘cause I’m beat.”

Don wrinkled his beak, feeling his mouth turn down at the corners.

He refused Raph’s hand, turning away and awkwardly resting his hands over his middle. If he could draw his knees up to his chest to hug them and sulk, he would. Don felt his anger simmer as he ruefully thought how annoying it was that he couldn’t even assume a proper pouting position for the time being.

“I’m…I’m not hungry.” Don frowned at Raph. “As great as all of that sounds,” He added, an edge creeping into his voice.

There was an awkward silence, and then they both spoke at the same time.

“Well, just in case, I got a lot. Leo and Mikey ordered extra, too.”  
“And since when do you get ‘Pregnant Women’ Advice from Casey Jones?!”

“Whut?”  
“What?”

“Whoa, Donnie, I didn’t mean that you’re a woman, I meant—I was askin’ Casey about some of the cravin’s you’d had, an’ I thought it would be a nice surprise, that’s all.” Raph put his hands up in mock defense. He tried to lighten the mood by giving Don a cheeky grin. “Yanno, fer the babies…?”

“Well, whatever suggestions Casey had about me and OUR babies, he’s way off. I don’t feel like eating cold pizza.” Don replied, a bit more haughtily than he would’ve liked.

Giving Raph a meaningful glower, he added, “I’m more interested in, you know, the warm, fresh pizza, that someone eats with their family at the same time.”

“Okay, fine. So ya ain’t hungry.” Raph shrugged. “Sorry we ate without ya. I’ll go put the boxes back in the fridge.”

“Boxes?” Don snapped, emphasizing the plural ‘–es.’

“Yeh. We got what, like, three pizzas.”

“You think I want to eat three pizzas…three cold pizzas…

by myself, hours after everyone else ate?”

Don’s voice trembled. He was growing crosser by the second, but he couldn’t suppress the hurt that was welling up inside him.

“Well, uh,” Raph rubbed the back of his neck. Don knew this gesture meant his mate was truly feeling uncomfortable.

Raph was a drowning man…turtle.

“Look, Donnie, ya gotta help me out here. Is it the volume or the time that we’re talkin’ about…?”

Yes, Raph was now far from the shore.

Don stubbornly kept silent, glaring daggers at Raph. He crossed his arms over his stomach.

Raph lowered his voice, nervously smiling. “Uh, maybe temperature? Is it all three? C’mon, don’t tell me Raphie here’s got all three wrong.”

Don’s stomach chose that exact moment to growl, and loudly. He hadn’t eaten since lunch, and he’d skipped a snack during his bath. A frustrated whimper escaped his throat, and Raph would’ve found the small sound adorable if he wasn’t so confused by his mate’s sudden moodiness.

Raph quirked an eye ridge at Don. “C’mon, Donnie, just tell me what’s got ya so upset.”

Don swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He self-consciously brought his thighs together, now hyper-aware of the scented oil he’d dabbed on his body. The position made it a bit hard to sit up straight, as his clutch-filled abdomen wanted to rest on top of his legs without any space between to hang down. His diaphragm had less room to expand, and he tried his best not to sound short of breath.

“I’m not upset…I’m fine.”

“Well, if ya ain’t so upset, then, just tell me what ya wanna do. ‘Cause I apparently ain’t got a fuckin’ clue.” Raph threw his arms up in frustration, the gesture betraying his rising ire, despite keeping his voice even.

Don shifted uncomfortably on the bed, staring down at his knees with his mouth closed in a taut line. He looked like he was working out whether or not to say something.

Raph sighed.

“Okay, I’ll take ya word fer it. Everything’s fine. So come with me to the kitchen while I put the boxes in the fridge?”

“Fine.” Don said, softly. He tipped himself off the bed before Raph could offer his hand again. He cradled his lower back with both hands, grimacing slightly as he straightened up.

“Ya have a good rest, Donnie?” Raph asked softly, watching his mate’s face carefully.  
Don remembered then that he wasn’t wearing his mask. He must’ve looked exhausted. The furrowing of his eye ridges probably didn’t help him look any more refreshed.

“Yeah, I think so…I didn’t even realize I’d fallen asleep that long. I meant to take a short nap.” He followed Raph out the door.

_…and I was going to make things special for you,_ he added, silently. 

“Well, ya been eatin’ fer four and sleepin’ fer less than one, so it makes perfect sense that ya need ta start sleepin’ fer four, too.”

“I know,” Don said crossly, cradling his stomach as he padded behind Raph.

They reached the kitchen, and Raph pulled out a chair for him to sit on. Don glared at him, gritting his teeth as the chair legs scraped along the dingy floor…and kept scraping as Raph pulled it out more and more. Even though he knew it was a perfectly reasonable thing for his mate to do for him, Don noticed with no small amount of annoyance that Raph pulled the chair out way further than usual.

What was a casual gesture of care from Raph’s perspective may as well have been a challenge to an all-out duel to Don. Don took the chair from Raph, staring daggers at him as he pushed the chair back in toward the table a full 12 inches, then sat on it with his legs to the side before swiveling himself towards the table.

He stubbed his toe on the leg of the table rather hard with the force behind his movement and flinched, sucking in air between his teeth. The table jostled a bit with the impact of Don’s foot against the leg.

“What’s wrong? You hurt?” Raph asked urgently, quickly placing his hands over his mate’s round plastron. “Ah, jeez, Donnie, this is why I pulled it out further—“

Raph sprang into action and pulled the chair along with Don out from the table again. Don yelped in surprise, holding onto the seat of the chair as he was jerked back. He looked up at Raph’s face, realizing his mate’s eyes were on his plastron and not on his foot with the stubbed toe.

“Raph, relax! It was my toe. I hit my toe on the table!”

Raph looked sheepish for a quick moment, then breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, good…I mean, not good…” He caught himself quickly, rubbing his neck. “Glad ya didn’t bump the eggs, is all.”

“Well, m-maybe if you didn’t think you had to- to pull the chair out…th- so far, I wouldn’t have swung my legs around that hard!”

Don stumbled over his retort; He knew it didn’t make much sense, and all in the name of avoiding really telling his mate what had gotten under his shell.

He’d kicked himself mentally about five times already. Sixth time that evening was the charm.

Don caught himself gripping the sides of the chair seat with white knuckles, and willed himself to relax. Arms slumping to his sides, he allowed his legs to spread slightly to give his heavy stomach a little room.

He caught a whiff of the eucalyptus and spearmint oil from his thighs, and reached forward to grab a napkin from the stack of boxes on the table to wipe it off. He couldn’t quite reach the center of the table from where the chair was now positioned, and he didn’t want to give Raph another reason to fuss over him. Deterred, he sat back in the chair with a scowl on his face.

It took Don another second to register that Raphael had been studying him with no small measure of incredulity, leaning over the pizza boxes on the table with his neck craned to watch his mate’s bizarre behavior.

Don caught his eyes and blinked, looking away quickly.

He looked back when nothing was said and Raph hadn’t moved.

“What?!” Don snapped.

Raph picked up a napkin and held it out to Don, who snatched it from his hand. He waited until Raph turned back to the pizza boxes, picking them up to place them back in the fridge, before he hastily ran the napkin over his thighs and balled the napkin up. Raph closed the fridge just in time to see Don toss the balled up napkin onto the table like it was a burning hot potato.

“Uh. So, uh…I had a nice time today. Sorry ya couldn’t join us,” Raph began, haltingly, eyes on the napkin.

Don was still quite upset, but now that the offending pizza boxes had been put away, and it seemed Raph was trying to tell him something about his topside activities, he decided to try his best to calm down.

“Y-yeah. It’s alright. Um. So, you said you and Casey were hanging out and got pizza. What’s new with him?” Don tried his best to look casual, as casual he could look sitting on a chair 3 feet from the table, ample space between him and the table. He awkwardly let his hands rest at his sides once he realized it pulled on his back to cross his legs.

_Actually, it’s not alright. Raph, I’m upset that I couldn’t go with you. And I’m kicking myself for not going topside more before I couldn’t. And I’m just as stir-crazy as you are, but you don’t seem to care._

“Oh, man, it’s insane!” Raph laughed. “Casey wanted to challenge me to a li’l race, not like a full, all-out race, but he got this dirtbike…That dinky li’l thing—ya shoulda seen it, Donnie. He barely made this turn when we went off-road, and I thought I was gonna hafta peel his scrawny ass outta the bushes.”

_You went off-roading…in a race…with Casey Jones? Are you CRAZY, RAPH?! You did dangerous things before we were expecting babies, but it’s like you’re TRYING to kill yourself for fun, now!_

“A race. I’m assuming you won on the Shell-cycle?” Don clipped.

Raph flexed his arms. “I didn’t just win, Donnie. I slaughtered him. Dumbass kept wipin’ out. He was bitchin’ about how we should trade bikes fer a round 2, but I didn’t let ‘im. If his puny ass was too much fer the bike on the turns, I woulda grinded it into rubber and metal filin’s.”

_Well, I wouldn’t have minded taking a look at it. You and I used to talk gears and modifications all the time. I’ll be we could’ve found a way to soup it up if Casey wanted._

“Yeah, probably not exactly the best weight distribution on the shocks, when you take into account your shell.” Don droned.

“Whatever,” Raph gloated. “Anyway, the fresh air felt nice. Did I tell ya it was super mild out today? Can’t believe we’re still a few weeks out from Spring. New York’s been gettin’ a break from all the snow.”

_I wouldn’t know, would I? **I’ve been stuck down here** for the past three and a half months._

Don bit his lip, feeling guilty for the anger that was simmering within him. He felt a bit short of breath due to the pressure on his diaphragm and his slightly uncomfortable sitting position on the hard chair. He took a deep, trembling breath.

“That’s nice, Raph. I would’ve been worried if you went up with the shell-cycle and the roads were icy…” He stroked his stomach absently. “Well, I guess I should get used to saying ‘we,’ right?”

“Yeah,” Raph gave him a wide smile. “It woulda been fine even with ice, though. Yanno, we used to ride that thing in all kinds ‘a hazardous conditions.”

“It wasn’t that long ago, Raph.” Don laughed. “You’re talking as if our old glory days of fighting are long over, or something. We’re not THAT old.”

**_Are we?_ **

“Speak fer yaself.” Raph grinned. He pulled up a chair close to Don, still oblivious to how uncomfortable his pregnant mate was sitting almost in the middle of the kitchen floor on the chair, without a surface to lean on. Raph leaned an arm on the table, kicking one of his muscular legs up to rest his calf across his other knee.

Don shrunk back a little, self-conscious about how hard it was for him to assume a similar position due to his belly and the tightness in his back and legs.

“Speak for myself?” Don asked, in a small voice. He tried to keep the faint smile on his face, to let Raph know everything was FINE, but he felt his mouth quivering.

Raph chuckled. “Yeah, yanno with those babies on the way, I don’t think you’ll be doin’ much topside explorin’ for a long time,”

He placed his hand on his chest proudly, veins in his muscular arm bulging. “Me, I gotta make sure I keep in fightin’ form ta protect our new family…ain’t cha notice I’ve been pumpin’ iron even harder than before?”

_…Because **I’m** not keeping in shape, is that it? What exactly do you expect our child rearing duties will be? Leo told me you asked about diapers and bottles…why are you acting like I’m going to just stay in the lair like a good little stay-at-home—_

Don felt numb. The heat that had spread to his face before returned full force; the tip of his beak tingled from the warmth between his eyes as he began to well up with tears. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn’t.

“So,” Don wavered. “Y-you think you’ve got to make up for…for me getting ‘old’ and not being able to protect…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as his voice broke. He made a vague gesture to his swollen abdomen, but the tears blurred his vision and he stopped to hide his face in his hands.

Maybe he hadn’t just imagined the darker and puffier under-eye circles in the mirror earlier that day. Did being pregnant make Raph suddenly think they were getting old? That Don was old?

“Oh, jeez, Donnie,” Raph’s voice softened. “I’m…I didn’t mean that, ya know, I didn’t mean it like that.” He got up from his chair to embrace Don, wrapping his arms carefully around the heap of olive turtle.

Everything Don held back came out when he felt Raph’s warm arms engulf his shoulders.

Don shoved Raph away from him, still leaning forward to hide his face. He didn’t use a lot of force, but it was enough to knock Raph’s arms off of his shoulders. Raph recoiled, looking wide eyed at Don.

“Donnie, what’s—“

“What’s wrong? If I have to answer that question one more time, I’m gonna…I’m gonna scream!” Don exploded. He lifted his head, glaring at Raph through his tears.

“Fine, I’ll tell you what’s…what’s wrong, Raph. That disgusting smell you so kindly pointed out…I-I liked it, and I put some of it on me because I hoped you’d LIKE it! I felt—I felt lonely when y-you went t-topside to…PLAY with Casey like you’re still a teenager….a-and then you came back and…and think I’m going to jump for joy over cold pizza that only reminds me of h-how everyone else ate without me…a-and on top of that, you actually listened to CASEY JONES for advice on what to FEED me, like just because I’m pregnant I’m some kind of…of PET!”

Raph stood with his arms at his sides, stricken in wide-eyed disbelief as Don tearfully rattled off his list of grievances.

Don took a deep shuddering breath, choking on his sobs. “A-and I didn’t mean to doze off, I didn’t mean to get moody when you came home…I was supposed to have candles, a-and…” He broke down and nearly sounded incoherent. “…a-and Beef…Beef Jerky…agh…thought…smell nice a-and we’d h-have a…relaxing…!”

Raph waited until he was sure Don was finished. Don trailed off, wiping his eyes and beak miserably.

“…Donnie, I’m sorry…I just wanted a little fresh air.”

Wrong answer.

“Don’t you think I’d like some fresh air?! You never even thought about trying to take me somewhere. I know, it’s dangerous, blah blah blah! Can’t climb the ladders to the manhole covers in your condition, Donnie, can’t risk getting ambushed in your condition, Donnie!” Don knew he was being unreasonable, but he felt compelled to keep at it; the shame he felt welling up from the moment Raph laughed about the scented bath oils set off a chain reaction.

He saw Raph’s mouth open and close like he was thinking about what to say, and it only angered him further. He hated to see Raph indecisive. It left Don feeling more vulnerable than ever when he couldn’t rely on his hotheaded mate to at least put his fiery attitude to good use.

“You want to be free and young and reckless, Raph, then go ahead! Go topside, and, I don’t know, drink a few beers with your pal CASEY!” Don spat.

Raph’s eyes narrowed, and he suddenly looked 10 years older. He slouched, eye ridges furrowing in confusion and sadness.

“…is…is it too late to tell ya I’m sorry again?” Raph’s voice was low and soft.

Don felt his heart twist. He really wanted to forgive him.

He--he did forgive him!

But he felt ashamed and alone when he realized how all of this started with him trying to make up for feeling left out. He flushed with humiliation at the things he’d just revealed to Raph, and he didn’t want to sort it out over pillow talk. It was still too raw for him.

Don crossed his arms protectively over his chest and upper belly.

“Just go, Raph. Get it out of your system.”

“Donnie-!”

“GO!”

Raph looked hurt.

“Fine. I’ll come back tomorrow, maybe.”

Don crumbled when he heard ‘maybe.’ Raph was striding quickly out of the kitchen.

He turned in his chair, wincing as his back twinged. There was no way Don could catch him…

“R-Raph, p-please don’t—“

Raph kept walking in long strides, even faster once he left the kitchen.

“No, I’m goin’. I fucked up, I dunno how, but I fucked up.”

Don struggled to his feet, puffing as he walked over to the entrance to the kitchen where he leaned against the wall, watching Raph leave. Tears blurred Raph’s figure in Don’s vision as his mate disappeared into the dark and rounded the corner to the lair exit.

“If ya need me…I’ve got my phone. I’m stayin’ with Case.” Raph called.

Don stood there, numb for what felt like hours but must’ve only been a few minutes…He silently debated with himself whether or not he should try to follow Raph, but common sense deterred him.

He knew he wouldn’t get far with his swollen feet and ankles and his back aching. And he knew Raph; it probably took all of the red-banded turtle’s willpower to not break into an all out sprint before he left the lair. Who knew how far Raph had gotten already?

And, Don reasoned, holding his hand over his lower stomach, no matter how upset he was…he couldn’t risk doing something dangerous now.

He slid slowly down the wall he leaned against, letting himself plop down heavily on his bottom. He sat there against the kitchen wall, unsure whether he would be able to get up without assistance, and not really caring.

Sobs wracked his body.

The last thing Don remembered was Leo and Mikey carrying him to his bed— _oh, god, had they **heard** all of that?_ \--and putting the covers over the sobbing turtle, leaving a glass of water on his bedside table.


	15. (out of the) Doghouse (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph returns from his brief exile at the behest of his upset and pregnant mate, and they talk about it.

Don tossed and turned, finding it nearly impossible to get comfortable in his bed. Lapsing in and out of restless sleep, he felt cramped up when he slept on his side, but his back pulled when he tried to straighten his legs and sleep in a reclined position. Making matters more complicated, he couldn’t sit straight up, due to his belly in the way… So every time he decided to try a different position, he had to shimmy over to the edge of the bed, place his legs over the side, and then foist himself upward with his arms. Then he’d re-arrange his pillows and repeat the process all over again once one side or the other of his body began to feel sore or cramped.

And of course, he didn’t have anyone there next to him whisper reassurances or to comfort his aches and pains. 

Sometimes, he’d slip into sleep for just long enough to forget that Raph wasn’t there…and why he wasn’t there… the phantom sensation of Raph’s warm, thick arm over his shoulder. He’d wake and realize it was just his blanket or his own skin prickling and playing sensory games with him.

During one of those fitful re-positioning exercises, Don noticed his mouth was parched, his tongue nearly sticking to the roof of his mouth. He reached for the glass of water Leo and Mikey had left for him and drank thirstily. He’d placed it back on his shabby nightstand when he heard the door to his room creak open a bit. His puffy eyes had adjusted to the dark of his room, and he whirled around as quickly as he dared. 

“Raph-!” He called out, voice hoarse from sleep and crying. 

It must’ve been his imagination. No one was there.

“Donnie, it’s me,” Leo called in a hushed tone, after some hesitation. “Go back to sleep, you need the rest.” 

Don realized the door had in fact opened partially; in the darkness of the hallway, he could make out Leo’s silhouette peering in at him. 

“oh…Leo, I-I…” Don began. “What time is it?”

“It’s 3 o’clock in the morning. I’m going to get you some more water,” Leo replied. “Now please go back to sleep.”

Don had been quarrelsome enough earlier in the evening. He relented, pulling the covers over his shoulder and nestling into his pillows. His cheek felt sticky with dried tears against the fabric.

Eyes closed in the dark room, he just made out the faint padding of Leo’s footsteps towards his nightstand to collect his glass. He gently placed his hand over his stomach, rubbing the stretched plastron in soft, slow circles. Whether it was to soothe himself or the eggs, he didn’t know, but it lulled him to sleep before Leo could return.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Where was he? He was walking through the sewers…somewhere._

_His body didn’t feel heavy anymore, and the persistent pains in his lower back and feet were gone. Don looked down and was amazed to see that his plastron was flat again, and his hips and thighs had slimmed down. His musculature showed through his skin once more. He felt for his bo staff on his back, and breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar wooden length brushed his fingers._

_Why were the sewers so dark, though? He couldn’t see 3 feet in front of him._

_Suddenly, he stumbled over something on the ground._

_It rolled over the dirty concrete._

_Don gasped when he realized his eggs, three large, grapefruit sized spheres, were sitting on the ground in front of him. He picked up the egg that he’d kicked with his toe, and held it firmly to his chest. It was warm, and much heavier than its size implied. Breathing a sigh of relief, he rubbed the dirt off of the white egg. He scrambled to pick up the other two, and clutched them against him._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He murmured, planting soothing kisses to the tops of the eggs._

_Suddenly, the eggs grew larger and larger before his eyes, and he struggled to hold them as they grew too large and heavy for his hands. They jostled against one another, threatening to fall from his arms._

_Don panicked as he felt his grip on the eggs growing less and less effective, the smooth surfaces sliding against his plastron and chest as he scrambled to hold all three beneath his chin._

_Then he and the eggs fell into a deep void, and he lost his hold on them. He shrieked in horror as the eggs flew out of his arms and disappeared into the void beneath him._

_He screamed for Raph to help him as he continued falling into the dark._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“RAAAAPH!”

Don was tangled in his sheets. He’d been crying in his sleep.

“Raph…Raph, where are you?” He sobbed, half asleep but relieved not to be falling.

A warm hand gripped his shoulder, thick fingers massaging his flesh and stroking slowly up and down his upper arm. 

Don’s eyes snapped open.

“Shhh, hey, it’s alright, Donnie. I’m here…”

Raph!

With speed he seldom possessed during the later stages of his pregnancy, Don whirled around, onto his back.

He came face to face with Raph.

“I was…Raph, the eggs…they were too big, and I couldn’t hold onto them,” Don croaked.

Raph reached up and stroked his face, cupping Don’s wet cheek with his palm. 

“You were havin’ a bad dream, Donnie. The eggs are fine.” 

“Y-you came back…Oh, Raph, I’m so glad to see you.”

Raph smiled warmly at him, eyes sleepy in the dim light.

“I just got in about 10 minutes ago. I didn’t wanna wake ya.” He husked. 

Don was elated, but his stomach sank as his sleepiness faded, and he realized that it wasn’t ALL a dream; Raph was back, but he immediately remembered with full, harsh clarity why Raph had left in the first place.

“I’m…I’m so sorry…I yelled at you,” Don choked out, holding the larger turtle’s warm hand against his face. 

Raph looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, too, Donnie,” He whispered, rubbing Don’s tears with his thumb. He pulled Don’s hand toward him to plant a soft kiss to his palm.

“I was so stupid, I just…I should’ve said something right away instead of letting it get out of hand,” Don rasped, voice still hoarse from crying and yelling.

“Shhh, Donnie, I don’t want ya bein’ upset at yerself. I didn’t even get back ta Casey’s place. I sat on a roof ta collect my thoughts, and yanno what?”

“…what?”

“The whole time, all I could think about was you an’ our eggs, and how I shoulda waited to run my mouth an’ just ask ya how ya were…an’ how ya must’ve had a reason fer thinkin’ those things about me goin’ out all day. Ya ain’t irrational.”

Don felt his entire body relax, his mate’s body heat engulfing him beneath the cover. 

He smiled, sniffling through his tears. “I…I wanted to go after you so badly,” He began.

“I know. I know ya did,” Raph assured him. “That’s why I couldn’t stay away.” 

Don tried to sit up, and Raph placed a gentle hand on his chest. 

“It’s a little after 4:30. I ain’t slept, and I know ya probably didn’t sleep well, either…” Raph whispered. “Lemme help ya get comfy and let’s sleep in.”

Don nodded, wiping his face. A choked laugh escaped his throat. “A-alright,” 

Raph pulled the covers off of him and helped him get positioned on his side so he was facing inward towards the center of the bed. Then Raph settled on his side, facing Don. He pulled the covers up over them both and sidled up against Don as close as he could without crushing his belly between them. 

“I got some things ta say to ya, some confessions…talked ta Leo- he said he wouldn’t wake us fer practice. But fer now all I wanna do is sleep next to ya...” Raph’s low voice came out in a slow drawl. He sounded exhausted.

Don felt his face relax into a wide smile. He leaned in and kissed Raph tenderly on the lips. 

“That sounds perfect,” Don whispered.

Raph placed his hand over Don’s stomach beneath the covers, rubbing his warm palm back and forth in a soothing motion over his mate’s plastron. Don had his legs folded up and bent slightly at the knees, and he felt Raph’s thigh rest against one of his knees. 

“I love ya, Donnie.” Raph slurred, closing his eyes.

“I love you, too, Raphie.”

Raph’s breathing deepened, the gentle puffs of warm air tickling Don’s beak. 

Before he knew it, Don was fast asleep, too.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Don woke up first. He yawned as his eyes came into focus. A warm puff of breath hit his upper chest. He looked down, and smiled as he realized he was cradling Raph’s head against him. Raph had flopped his arm over Don in his sleep, the two turtles nearly intertwined with each other. Raph was curled around Don’s swollen middle, gently snoring.

Don could’ve stayed like that for hours, savoring the peaceful and innocent expression on his mate’s face. But nature called, and Don could feel the pressure against his bladder. He carefully untangled himself from Raph, and scooted back as gently as he could without disturbing him, so that he could get his feet on the floor. 

Raph stirred and woke just as Don was pushing himself up on his elbow. Don didn’t mean to of course, but he was rocking the mattress a bit with his ungainly movements.

“Mmm, Donnie?” 

“I’ll be right back, gotta pee,” Don whispered.

“Mmmkay…” Raph fell back asleep with a snore.

When Don returned, Raph was sitting up in bed, stretching. 

“Hey, Genius.” Raph smiled. 

Relieved things were (mostly) back to normal between the two of them, Don laughed. “Hey, Raphie.” 

“Sooouh, I was wonderin’ if ya wanted somethin’ ta eat?” Raph rubbed the back of his neck. He was clearly still a little nervous about the pizza incident of last night. 

“I’m famished, I’d love that.” Don quickly replied. He could eat all three of those cold pizzas, now. Raph smiled and got out of bed, walking over to give Don a peck on the beak. 

Not long after their morning routine, they walked together to the kitchen. It was nearly past 1pm at that point, and Leo and Mikey had already done their dishes from their own morning meals. 

Don let Raph pull the chair out for him, this time without any issue, and he sat watching Raph pull the fridge open. “Whaddya in the mood fer, Donnie?”

“Um…” Don blushed a little. “Well, if that pizza you brought is still there…”

“Only if ya really want it,” Raph peeked over the door of the fridge, giving him a meaningful glance. 

“You’re going to laugh at me, I’m sure…but I was really kicking myself for not eating it last night. I haven’t eaten since yesterday around lunchtime.” 

“Donnie!” Raph exclaimed. “Okay, that does it, I’m heatin’ up all the pizzas.” 

Don pursed his lips, looking adorably sheepish (or so he hoped as he looked at his mate). “D-Do we have any chocolate syrup and milk left?” 

Raph pulled them both out of the fridge. “Yep. Mikey knows better than ta mess with yer stuff.”   
Raph tossed two of the pizzas in the oven, promising he’d easily heat up the third if Don wanted it. Then he mixed Don a large glass of chocolate milk and set it on the table for him. Don gulped it down, sighing as his empty stomach had something in it besides water. 

“Thanks, Raph…” Don hesitated. The oven clicked as it heated up in the awkward silence. He turned the glass around in his hands as he thought of what to say next. 

“Donnie, I can sorta figure what yer thinkin’ about. Do um…Do ya mind if I start?” Raph asked, sounding unsure but gentle. 

“If you want.” Don replied. 

Raph pulled up his chair, taking a deep breath before he looked into Don’s eyes.

“I gotta be honest with ya. I didn’t think hardly at all about why I felt like I needed fresh air before I went with Casey,” Raph sighed. Don nodded, letting him continue. “But after our little tiff last night, I got ta thinkin’…I was just…” 

Raph looked like the word might hurt him to say it. 

“…I was just… **scared.** Y’know. About bein’ a good dad. An’ I ain’t smart like you, an’ I ain’t got all the meditation and leadership zen stuff that Leo’s got…an’ I ain’t no Michelangelo at anything. The only thing I got is bein’ tough an’ bein’ strong.” 

“That’s not true, Raph,” Don interjected softly. 

Raph gave him a sad smile, but held his hand up. 

“Lemme finish, this, Donnie, I gotta get this out or I’m gonna regret it.” 

Don hummed his agreement.

“I guess I jus’ wanted ta prove ta myself that I was still ‘Big scary Raph,’” Raph shook his head and chortled a little bitterly, as though laughing at himself. 

“But,” He looked back up at Don. “When I realized how much I’d hurt ya by doin’ that, I…guess it finally sunk in that I gotta find a balance if I wanna keep ya. An’ keepin’ ya means more to me than provin’ I’ve still got it.”

When Don didn’t say anything, eyes glassy with emotion, Raph chuckled to lighten the mood. 

“In hindsight…what kinda idiot goes out an’ does somethin’ as dangerous as off-road racin’ on a whim when he’s got babies on the way?” He reached across the table and held Don’s hands in his. “I’m sorry, Donnie. I’m sorry fer makin’ ya worry, and fer bein’ such a numbskull. An’ I’m sorry for doin’ that when I should be stayin’ with ya and the babies.”

Don stroked his hands.

“I’m sorry, too, Raph…for letting my insecurities get the better of me. I should’ve just told you when I was feeling calm what was going on with me. I was concerned about safety, yeah. But…I guess I just felt jealous that you got to do all of those things."

He paused. 

"When I really think about it, I never actually ASKED you if you would take me out somewhere in the van.” Don giggled, giving Raph a playful smirk. “So, don’t go thinking that you’ve got exclusive claim to the title ‘Numbskull.’” 

Raph laughed in earnest, obviously more relaxed than he’d been before. The deep rumbling laughter as the emerald turtle threw his head back comforted Don. 

“Oh, jeez, now you’re gonna be wishin’ ya didn’t tell me that bit of information. Well, if ya wanna go somewhere, let’s see if we can’t sneak out sometime soon. An’ do somethin’ fun…but uh, safe.” 

“Well, I’ll be safe as long as you’re with me.” Don couldn’t quite reach, but he gestured at Raph’s arms, quirking his eye ridge at his mate playfully. “And by the way, yes, I DID notice you’ve been pumping iron even more lately.” Raph couldn’t mistake the lustful look of appraisal in his mate’s chocolate brown eyes. 

The oven beeped, and Raph got up to grab their pizzas. He turned to look at Don as he pulled the hot trays out of the oven and set them on the counter.

“Does this mean we’d better eat our breakfast real quick?”

Don practically salivated over the smell of the hot pizzas, and the sight of his mate making a point to flex his bulging arms as he pushed the spatula beneath the hot food to place the pizza back in the boxes to serve.

“I think we should…” Don lowered his voice to a gentle husk. “I have a list of things I’d like you to do this afternoon, Raphie.” 

Raph sauntered over with the boxes. 

“Foreplay over hot pizza…y’know, we ain’t lost our edge yet, Donnie boy.” 

Don laughed, grabbing a big slice from the box closest to him and folding it up before taking a big bite. 

“Mmm…Hey,” Don’s eyes went wide. He chewed, talking with his mouth stuffed. “Oh…double sausage, and…is that pineapple?” He swallowed blissfully. “Wow, this pizza is amazing. Tell Casey he’s found a goldmine.” 

Raph rubbed his foot up and down over Don's lower leg under the table. 

“Oh, he knows.” Raph agreed. "But enough about him--" Raph kept his voice as casual as he could. 

"I wanna hear about Fearless and Mikey givin' ya the spa treatment...y'know, so I know what ta do after I've had ya all day." 

Don shivered with pleasure. This was going to be the best lazy afternoon they've had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was a little lazy and did not write out Raph and Don having lazy, sensual afternoon sex for hours until Raph gives Don a lovely bath. If I have a little time I'll try to add it in as a half chapter? Anyway, I am sorry they fought!! I hope this gives people the warm fuzzies again.
> 
> The next topic I'll cover is "Raph and Don try out modified sex positions due to pregnant belly logistics."


	16. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Don realize they’re going to need to get...creative in their bedroom activities.

Obstacles

Also oh hey I did a sketch here: https://twitter.com/Plastron_/status/1229717026710720512/photo/1  
It's also in my Inkbunny page (Plastron there, too). :)

(This time, it’s actually a set of short drabbles instead of a longer scenario haha)

It was during month 6 that Raph and Don realized they couldn’t have sex in the standard missionary position anymore; Raph couldn’t get close enough to Don without Don’s swollen middle impeding him. Being turtles lent another obstacle to consider- their plastrons and shells.

Raphael, despite his name, had never considered himself a particularly creative turtle. Sure, he could think of countless ways to use his sai in battle, countless ways to use his fists to crack some thug’s jaw…but when it came to other endeavors, Raph didn’t give himself much credit. When it came to pleasing heavily pregnant Don, though, he was about to find out just how creative he could be.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Aghh…hhaahhhh, ah! H-harder-!” Don’s thighs tightened around Raph’s legs, his heels locking together just beneath the emerald turtle’s tail. 

Raph had to concentrate to keep his balance; it was difficult to thrust while standing hunched over his mate. He bit his lip as his pelvic muscles tightened, threatening to cramp and seize up as he rocked harder against his needy mate’s body. Don let out a needy keening moan, squirming on his back as Raph’s girth stretched him.

Raph nearly lost his balance when Don’s heels jerked against his ass in a clear effort to draw him in deeper. He paused for a moment, catching himself just before he fell forward. 

“Aghh…Raphie, what’s wrong?” Don gasped, blinking in his aroused haze. 

“Hang on a sec, I don’t wanna fall on ya,” Raph grunted, trying to spread his thighs to a wider and more stable stance.

He couldn’t use Don’s thighs to hold onto, as it would place too much pressure on the sides of Don’s round abdomen. But it would be impossible to penetrate his mate completely if he held himself up on the bed with his arms to avoid pressing against Don’s belly…He’d end up entering Don at a strange angle for penis-in-vagina sex, and even his impressive length wouldn’t be able to even reach far enough to enter Don’s ass. 

Raph bent his knees slightly and continued pistoning in and out, but he had lost the force behind his thrusts that Don begged him for. Despite the less than ideal pressure behind his thrusts, Don’s hot body fluttering around his length brought him to climax, and he couldn’t stop the wave of pleasure that exploded through his length. Raph squeezed his eyes shut against the force of his orgasm, ejaculating in staccato thrusts inside Don. He pulled out and tended to Don with his fingers, rubbing his engorged clit until the pregnant turtle finally came, too. 

Don snuggled happily against Raph, burying his face in his muscular chest as they basked in the afterglow. But Raph couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that he hadn’t been able to oblige his mate’s requests. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Donnie, I’m sure. Ya gotta trust me.” 

“I-I do, it’s just… I feel like I’m going to crush you...” 

Raph sighed. He knew Don was very self-conscious about how much heavier he was these days. It wouldn’t be pleasurable for either of them if Don felt too embarrassed to go through with it.

“For the millionth time, Donnie, ya ain’t gonna crush me,” Raph soothed. “Ya’ve ridden me before like this. Lemme guide ya.” 

Raph rubbed his hands up and down over Don’s hips reassuringly. Raph was flat on his back, slightly propped up by some pillows behind his upper body, and Don straddled him over his lower plastron. Don supported his own weight on his knees, not yet ready to sink down upon Raph’s thick cock. Raph could tell by the shaking in Don’s thighs that he was getting tired from holding himself up in that position. 

Don finally seemed reassured enough. 

“Well, alright, but you have to tell me if it’s too much.” 

“I will, promise.” 

With that, Don sank slowly down onto Raph’s cock, mouth opening in a silent gasp as he took the entire length into his slick channel. Raph churred deeply as he felt the swollen head push against Don’s cervix. 

“Ohhh, fuck…” Raph groaned, rolling his hips up. Don’s body was so warm and tight around him…and so, so slick with natural lubrication. The benefits of pregnancy hormones meant that they could have P in V sex with little to no prep if they so desired, physical obstacles not withstanding, of course.

Don let out a sweet high pitched churr, pressing his hands against Raph’s wide chest for support. 

“Ahh…ah, god, that feels so good. I’ve missed feeling you inside this deep.” Don moaned. 

“I gotta…I gotta move, Donnie…” Raph panted, digging his heels into the bed. He knew better than to say anything, but the extra weight of Don’s pregnant body bearing down on his hips, the slickness, the heat squeezing him…it was one of the most arousing sensations Raph had ever experienced. He bit his lip and churred, grunting as if in pain from resisting the urge to pound away.

“Oh, no! I-I knew it, I’m crushing you, aren’t I--” Don started to push himself up, but Raph grabbed his wrist.

“No, no, that ain’t it, I just had ta warn ya…” Raph snapped his hips up as he pulled Don back down flush against his crotch. “…’cause I ain’t gonna be able to stop, so ya better hold on tight.”

Don could barely process what Raph said before his soft hips were grasped tightly and Raph thrust up into him hard and fast, rolling his hips at a feverish pace. 

Raph had to admit that it was quite a workout on his glutes and quads to pound Don from that angle with his added weight, but Raph was never one to back down from a physical challenge. 

Don’s eyes rolled up into his head while Raph bounced him up and down obscenely on his cock. He really had missed this feeling…He might have drooled a little as his mate hit his sweet spot with perfect aim. Don’s needy moans and whimpers urged Raph on; he rolled his hips against Don on each thrust to maximize the contact between them. 

Raph took care to caress Don’s belly as he came, enjoying the view of his mate completely blissed out atop him.

By the time they’d both finished, Don was drenched and slick, shaking as he splayed his hands across Raph’s chest to hold himself up. Watching the gush of cum that leaked out of Don’s body nearly had Raph ready for round 2 within seconds. Letting gravity do the work turned out to be one of the best solutions Raph had come up with. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Raph found Don still awake in the lab one night, researching pregnancy and birth considerations. One of the tabs open on Don’s browser showed a search for “kegel exercises.” 

“Ya gonna come to bed soon, Donnie?” Raph murmured against his cheek, hugging him from behind. 

“Ah, um, yeah…I was just thinking about some of the preparations I might need to make for the big day,” Don replied, leaning back in his chair to look up at Raph. “I just wish I knew more definitively what it’ll be like to lay these eggs…I’m not even sure how much longer I’ve got until it happens.” He rubbed his stomach, which looked positively enormous at that stage. 

The fetuses within the eggs had been stirring for 2 months at that point, clearly visible on the sonogram, and Don had to wonder if they were getting as restless as he was. He couldn’t feel the eggs moving within him, but he was definitely aware of the developing babies’ shells and bones growing denser—and heavier—with each passing day. 

Raph helped him out of the chair, and Don winced at a twinge in his lower back. 

“Ya alright?” 

“Yeah… ungh, I think we might have to take it easy tonight.” Don replied, rubbing at his lower back—or where his lower back would’ve been, concealed within his shell. 

“Hm, I got an idea…I’ve been doin’ my own research.” Raph said, giving him a sly grin. 

………………….

“So…do you want me to move, or…?” Don grunted, lying on his side. 

Raph was behind him in bed, pressed flush against Don’s ass. He ran his hand over Don’s hip, gently stroking his soft skin where his belly swelled outward. “No, I’m gonna enter ya real slow. Wanna put them kegel muscles to work…”

“You…you mean, you want me to—“

“Yep, I’m gonna try to keep still,” Raph churred as his hand dipped between them to guide his cock against Don’s opening. He grinned when Don gasped, his slick opening stretching around the head. He pushed slowly but surely inside Don. Raph licked Don’s pulse point along his jaw. “…an’ you squeeze around me ta bring me off.”

“Hnnngh…!” Don panted, trying not to push back against that sweet, thick fullness inside him. “It might take a while.”

“Mmm, dat’s more than alright with me. Might be nice ta try a little slow an’ steady…” Raph purred in his ear.

Raph reached over his mate’s side, snaking his hand down beneath Don’s swollen belly, walking his fingers playfully down to rub his sensitive spot. Don cried out and clenched around Raph’s dick in response to the ticklish caress. 

If the blankets were pulled over them, it might appear they were merely spooning. But inside Don’s body, Raph felt every single clench and spasm around his thick cock. 

Don worked himself up to a frenzy, his breath coming out in shuddering puffs against the pillows as he focused on contracting his pelvic floor muscles. Every contraction brought him closer to the edge as Raph’s fingers steadily massaged his clit, and he moaned as he tightened around Raph’s turgid length. 

Finally, his resilience pushed to the brink, Don pushed his hips back against Raph and whined as Raph’s calloused fingers kept their patient rhythm rubbing him. 

“Patience, Donnie-boy…” Raph chuckled in his ear. But Don could hear the tremor in Raph’s gravelly voice. They were both pushed to their limits of self-control. “I’ll help ya out a little…” 

Don shuddered and cried out at Raph’s fluttering gyrations against his clit. 

“O-oh! Oh, fuu…Oh, G-god, Raaaph!” 

He clenched once, twice, and then his body released all of the pent up pressure at once…His body squeezed and contracted tightly around Raph as he came.

Raph swore and pressed his face against Don’s shell, hips pushing forward in gentle thrusts as he ejaculated inside his mate’s vice grip. He saw spots in his vision; he hadn’t lasted that long or cum so hard, ever. 

When Raph pulled out, sweating and panting, he glanced at the clock. They brought each other slowly to the edge and back then back again over and over…for an hour and a half. 

“…wow.” Don sighed. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Raph agreed. “Ya probably have the strongest kegel muscles in the entire animal kingdom.”

Don chuckled. “Well, every little bit of strengthening helps. The eggs aren’t getting any smaller.” 

They lay in bed curled into each other afterwards, Don quickly slipping into a deep sleep. Just before Raph joined him, he found himself thinking he should definitely look more into edging for future reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I researched "Pregnant Sex Positions" for this. But unlike human pregnancy, imagine the difficulty that comes with a swollen belly PLUS a hard-ish plastron over it. Poor Don. Luckily for him, Raph is always up for challenges. Didn't write oral sex in this set of drabbles, but I'm sure Raph's tongue is also getting quite a workout. ;)


	17. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April, Casey, Leo, Mikey and Raph give Don a surprise Baby Shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I mentioned this before, but this is based on the 2k3 versions of the characters... So April and Casey are older adults. Irma mention is just a throwback to '87 show, bc I am a staunch believer in every incarnation of April always needing to have an Irma. 
> 
> (sigh, 2012 Irma. I'm sorry.)

Shower

Don had just finished applying some of his stretch-mark ointment, when Raph entered his room, clearing his throat. 

“Hey, Donnie. Uh, Leo and Mikey need your help with somethin’ in the den.” 

“Oh, sure. Just give me a sec,” Don replied, wiping his hands. He rubbed his back as he straightened up. “I hope it’s not the TV again, because if I get on the floor to fix it, I won’t be getting back up.” 

Raph put his arm around him as they strode out into the hall. “Heh. Nope, it’s not the TV this time.” Raph couldn’t conceal his grin.

Don looked at his mate, quirking an eye ridge at him. “Hmm…why do I feel like you’re up to something?” 

“Me? Nah, I’ve been good. Promise.” 

As they rounded the corner to the den, Mikey, Leo, April, and Casey jumped out from behind the couch. 

“Surprise, Donnie!” 

Raph rubbed Don’s arm, hugging him against his side as Don drank in the sight. The room had been tidied up and there were several items wrapped in colorful paper on the coffee table, next to a tall stack of pizza boxes. 

“What…What is all this? April, Casey…hi?” Don gasped, eyes wide. 

“Hope you don’t mind us dropping in, Don,” April chimed in. “We wanted to be here for your baby shower.” 

“Yeah, we know it’s been tough on you being confined to the sewers,” Casey added, giving Raph a meaningful glance. Raph tried very hard to ignore it. 

“I…baby shower…yeah, I’ve been a little stir crazy,” Don was still in a daze. “Wow, I can’t believe this, thank you guys for setting this up.” He bit his lip as he felt his eyes moisten; while he knew April and Casey would understand, he definitely wasn’t interested in melting into a hormonal mess in front of them. 

Raph guided him over to the couch. 

“April told us all about baby showers,” Mikey exclaimed. “I think we got it right. Well, except I don’t think you wanted a breast pump.” 

Don laughed. “Aw, man. That was the one thing I really, really wanted.” 

Leo gave Mikey a playful nudge. 

“So, Don, today is your special day. We’ve got pizza, April and Casey brought a cake, and we all have gifts for you to open. What do you want to do first?” Leo asked.

Raph helped Don lower himself to the couch before he sat rather heavily in front of the coffee table. He let out a sigh of relief as the worn cushions took the pressure off his back and legs.

“Ah…um…well,” Don glanced over at April and Casey. 

April had a rather adoring look on her face as she studied him, rapt with interest. He blushed as he realized that the last time he’d seen them, he wasn’t nearly this large. 

“Maybe we could eat first, if…you guys are hungry?” Don added the last part to distract from his self-consciousness. 

“Yes! Good choice, I’m starving! I’VE GOT PLATES.” Mikey yelped, practically leaping over the chair to fetch the paper plates. 

Don smiled, grateful for Mikey’s enthusiasm. 

Mikey served everyone a piece of pizza, and gave Don two slices. Raph disappeared briefly into the kitchen to make Don a glass of chocolate milk while the others had cola.

“Don, you must be missing your coffee and caffeinated beverages, huh?” April asked, her tone sympathetic. 

Don gulped down a large mouthful of pizza. “Yeah, I definitely can’t wait to have my coffee again. For now, chocolate milk is about as wild as I can get. And I can’t wait to go topside to hang out again. What’s new up there?” 

“Oh, not much…A few issues with Purple Dragons, but other than that, it’s been pretty quiet.” 

Casey laughed. “Well, Raph and I’ll take care of ‘em, right?” 

Raph nearly choked on his pizza. “Shut it, Case.” He shot Casey a glare. 

It was obvious to Don that Raph must have given Casey a rundown on things he was not supposed to mention. 

“Oh, right… uh, busy with baby things, being safe.” Casey muttered, more to himself than anyone else. “Well, more for me, then.” 

Don couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. Casey wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but at least he made an effort… Don looked at his mate whose cheeks were beginning to match the color of his mask. Don patted Raph’s thigh, chuckling to himself when he heard a strangled sound in Raph’s throat. 

Raph must have been nervous about this visit and the shower. But, Don knew that Raph only got anxious about things he really cared about.

Mikey offered seconds to anyone who wanted, holding more pizza out to Don first. Don suddenly felt bashful as he took another slice.

“Here, Donnie,” Mikey said, cheerfully placing another two slices on his plate to join the first. “It’s for the babies.” Mikey added, sounding rather officious.

“Speaking of which, when do you think you’ll be laying your eggs?” April asked casually. 

“I’m not quite sure. I think I might have another one or two months to go, but it’s been hard to accurately predict because of our mutated genes.” Don replied, juggling the pizza on his plate. “For simplicity’s sake, I’m guessing I’ll be carrying them almost as long as a human would…but then we’ll have an incubation period before they hatch.” 

“I loved those sonogram pictures you emailed me,” April gave Don and Raph a knowing smile. “Your babies are going to be adorable.” 

It was Raph’s turn to feel bashful, and he gulped down his cola to distract himself from the conversation and to hide his darkened cheeks.

Don shook his head, smiling at Raph’s shyness. 

The pizza tasted even better for his third and fourth helping.

Mikey and Leo cleared the plates.

Casey and Raph chatted idly about hockey games they’d caught on TV, and April came to sit next to Don. 

“How are you feeling, Donnie?” She asked, placing her hand on his shell.

“Well, it’s been a ride, that’s for sure. I’m feeling alright for the moment besides the whole swollen feet thing.” He smiled at his friend. “Thanks for replying to all of my messages about this whole thing. I’m…y’know, I don’t really know what to expect.” 

“Sure, I understand. And trust me, Donnie…pregnant humans are just as anxious about it. My friend Irma and my cousin were the same way.”

Don shifted a bit on the couch, leaning forward and placing his arms awkwardly over his stomach. April was careful not to do anything to startle Don. Moving slowly, she allowed her arm to rest over the top of his carapace so that she could gently hug him around the shoulders. 

“Casey and I are really happy for you and Raph. I’m sure you’re both going to be wonderful parents…you, especially, Donnie.” She soothed.

“Thanks, April. That…means a lot to me. I’m sorry I took so long to even tell you about it. You must’ve been wondering why we didn’t visit you or call for a while there…” Don sighed, looking down at his stomach. “Even though I wasn’t showing at first, I…I was a little bit worried that you wouldn’t be…comfortable with this.” 

He knew he was being vague. He hoped that April knew what he was referring to; When he told April and Casey he and Raph were pregnant, he hadn’t revealed to them that he was intersex. It was a lot of catching up to do once he shared the news with them, and even then he’d been worried that Casey and April would think of him differently if they knew he had female genitalia, too.

His periods of being gravid before had been so short-term that he could just hide it from everyone…and it wasn’t as if April or Casey ever had a reason to look closely between his legs. 

April squeezed his arm reassuringly, leaning against Don’s cheek. 

“Donnie, trust me when I say that nothing relating to you or your brothers will ever make me uncomfortable. You know your big sis April is here for you.” 

Don felt his face heat up and his eyes watered. He was about to be a parent, and here he was, feeling emotional because something about April’s manner towards him made him feel nurtured and protected. 

He cleared his throat, sniffling. “Thanks, April…y-you don’t know how much I appreciate hearing that…” He rubbed his eyes as April kissed him on the head. Don turned to her with a playful smile. “Well,” he added, sounding cheerful. “You say that, but I’m going to have some important questions about feminine hygiene in the coming months. I hope you’re ready, because they didn’t teach us sex-ed down here in the sewers.” 

April giggled. “You mean you never got to watch ‘Your Changing Body and You’ in between your rigorous ninjutsu training sessions?” 

Don sighed in mock sadness. “I’m afraid not. At least you won’t have to help me shop for the right size bra...” 

Their laughter attracted Raph and Casey’s attention. 

“What’s so funny?” Casey asked. 

“Nothing, nothing.” April waved her hand at him. The perplexed look on Casey’s face made Don and April laugh even harder.

Leo walked into the room. 

“I thought we might let Donnie open his presents before dessert.” Leo offered. He blinked at April and Don on the couch, doubled over laughing at Casey. “Unless…I feel like I missed something.” 

Don wiped a tear from his eye (thankfully from laughing). “No, nothing too important…I’d love to open presents now. Thanks, Leo.” 

“Me first!” Mikey chirped, running from the kitchen to grab his present for Don. He bounded in front of him, holding out a colorfully wrapped box. 

“This is from me.”

“Thanks, Mikey.” Don smiled. He had to admit he was a bit nervous, opening the present as Raph sat on the other side of him. He knew better to underestimate Mikey’s understanding of this or any situation, but he wasn’t always sure he could count on Mikey not to embarrass him. 

He pulled the paper off and opened the box lid to reveal several small plush toys, soft and cuddly. He reached in and pulled out a little yellow cat, a blue dog, and a pink rabbit. Beneath the toys, nestled in some tissue paper, were three bright pacifiers and matching teething rings with the same colors. 

Don was speechless. He looked at Mikey, who had his hands behind his back and rubbed his toe against the floor as he shifted his weight to one leg. 

“I…I hope you like ‘em, Donnie. I thought the babies would want something warm to sleep with once they hatch.” 

“Mikey, I…they’re wonderful! They’re perfect. Did you make these?” Don exclaimed, marveling at how carefully the animals had been crafted. 

Each of them had large fabric eyes, sewn securely onto their faces, rather than button eyes. Don noticed that none of them had any parts that could be pulled off, and not a stray thread in sight. The pastel fabric felt like soft, fuzzy terry cloth. They didn’t have any tags to indicate that they were from a store. 

“Yeah, y’know…I still had my sewing kit, and...I drew out these sketches, and thought they’d be good for the babies to sleep with or play with.” Mikey said, looking uncharacteristically shy. 

“I love them! Thank you, Mikey.” Don giggled. “And I’m sure the triplets will love playing with them. And I hadn’t even thought about pacifiers or teething rings. These will definitely help.” 

Mikey grinned, collapsing into the chair. 

Raph gently took the dolls from Don, turning them over in his hands. “Wow, Mikey. I gotta admit, I never realized how good ya are with makin’ this sorta thing. Thanks.” 

Mikey looked very pleased with himself. “Yeah, well, Uncle Mikey’s a talented dude. Gonna teach the babies how to skateboard and play pinball.”

“You might have to wait on the skateboarding for a while,” Leo laughed. “Okay, I’m next.” 

Leo’s box was much larger. Don unwrapped it to reveal an assortment of diapers in different sizes, washcloths, three formula bottles, and several boxes of herbal teas.

Leo smiled as Don pulled out the teas. “Those are for you. I tried to think of flavors you might like, but they’ll also help with relaxation and healing from any aches and pains you might have after laying…and this isn’t in the box, but you can always ask me to make you some ochazuke. The offer’s good for pretty much forever.” 

“These are all great. Thanks, Leo…and I can’t believe I’d never tried ochazuke before being pregnant. I’ll probably take you up on that offer.” Don grinned.

“Count on old Fearless to be practical,” Raph growled. Don shot him a glance, but was pleasantly surprised by the twinkle in Raph’s eye as he said it. “Thanks, Leo. Does this mean ya wanna be on diaper duty, then?” 

Leo rolled his eyes, smirking at Raph. “Hm, only if you beat me in…two out of three sparring sessions, Raph.”

Raph laughed. “Okay, good deal. I’m gonna remember that, though.” He pointed at Leo. 

Leo grinned at him. “You have my word.” 

April grabbed a soft package from the table and handed it to Don. 

“Quick, open the gift from Casey and I before Leo and Raph have a melee.” 

Don pulled the paper off to reveal three fluffy and soft blankets in the same pastel color scheme as Mikey’s dolls, and an electric warming pad. The blankets had chubby little cartoon turtles adorning the fabric. 

Don gasped. “These are really cute. Thank you, April and Casey!” 

April gave Don a sly smile. “Don’t just thank us… Raph was on the shopping trip with us when we got these things. He helped pick out the blankets.” 

Casey laughed. “Ch’yeah, he was. He was all dressed up in his little disguise. You shoulda seen him, Donnie. He was so fussy about everything, talkin’ about microfiber versus fleece or some shit.” 

Raph’s face matched his mask. He leaned back on the couch, trying to look cool by spreading himself out as large as he could. 

“Shut it, Jones. I did research, alright? You got a problem with that?” 

Don couldn’t help but laugh. Raph blushing was officially the cutest thing he had seen all day. And he’d just seen three custom plush toys designed by Michelangelo. 

“Aw…Raphie, I had no idea.” Don pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

Raph softly tapped him back on the cheek with his forefinger. “No problem,” He muttered, still glaring at Casey and very red in the face.

“Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate this…I mean, not just these presents, they’re great. But also…that you put this together.” Don spoke softly and slowly to avoid getting too choked up. He rubbed his stomach. 

“When the babies are here, I won’t have to worry so much. I know they’ll have a wonderful father, and the best uncles and aunt to take care of them.” Don stopped, the emotion overcoming him.

“Don’t forget yourself, Donnie,” Leo said gently. “You’re always so thoughtful and so giving towards others…we all know you’re going to be a loving parent.” 

Mikey munched on a cold slice of pizza. “Hey, are we gonna eat cake next, or did you want to show him the lab?” 

“Lab?” Don asked. 

“Mikey, shh.” Leo hissed. 

“No, it’s okay…what, the lab? What’s in the lab?” Don was curious.

“Alright, cat’s outta the bag,” Raph grinned. 

He jumped to his feet, and offered Don his hand. He and April helped Don to his feet, and then Raph swiftly grabbed Don to pick him up. 

“Agh! N-not now, Raph--!” Don yelped, grabbing hold of Raph’s shoulders. He did not want April or Casey –or Leo or Mikey, for that matter, to see if Raph couldn’t lift him.

Raph grunted as he scooped Don up, holding him behind Don’s back and his knees, carefully spreading his arms so that Don’s belly didn’t get squished. He gave a great heave and straightened his back, holding Don securely against him.

“Alright, let’s go to the lab.” Raph grunted, carrying Don towards the hall. 

“Raph, what’re you…what’re you guys hiding?” Don asked, cheeks pink as he held onto Raph’s strong shoulders, shifting a bit to keep his hips from poking out so far from under Raph’s forearm. He really hoped the others weren’t able to see the stretch marks on his backside from this angle. 

April, Casey, Leo and Mikey all just smiled at him, not saying a word.

“Okay, genius. Close yer eyes.” 

Don obeyed.

“Alright, whaddya think?” Raph whispered, waiting for Don to open his eyes again before gently setting him down.

In a corner of the lab sat a large inflatable pool, about 2 feet high, filled with soft, white sand. Clean pillows and washcloths and a few blankets were draped over the edge of the pool. Nearby, one of Don’s medical tables had been wheeled over. Unopened packages of sterilized medical tools and bottled water and sports drinks sat on top. A new first aid kit had been placed on the lower shelf of the table. A large box, also wrapped in colorful paper, sat on the floor against the side of the pool.

And next to the pool was a soft, round saucer-shaped pillow with a deep center, beneath what appeared to be a custom-built heat lamp rig. The lamps were already set up to shine on the pillow, cords neatly wrapped together with zip ties and electrical tape to avoid tripping hazards. 

Don was completely speechless. His jaw dropped, and bobbed up and down as he tried to think of something to say. Words failed him. He could never have anticipated or imagined that he would have such a comfortable setting to lay the eggs…nor that the eggs would have such a perfect space for incubation. 

He’d spent most of his gravid periods straining and crying over a few dirty pillows that he’d hastily placed beneath him as a nest, only to stuff them in the wash quickly afterwards. His toes had scraped over the cold lab floor, craving the sensation of digging. He’d never imagined he’d have real sand to dig into; it was always too dangerous for him to lay his eggs topside, even if they had been empty. It had always left him too vulnerable to attack.

During Don’s teen years, when he started laying eggs, he’d given up entirely on having an experience like this- something that made him feel whole and in touch with his turtle instincts.

“All that’s left is ta plug in the heatin’ lamps when the eggs are here.” Raph said, softly, standing behind him and gently placing his hands on Don’s shoulders.

Raph’s gentle voice set the floodgates opening. 

Don covered his face and sobbed, bending forward as far as he dared. 

Mikey turned to April, Casey and Leo. “Dudes…” He shook his head. “I knew it. We shoulda gotten the one with the palm tree and the flamingo.”

He called over his shoulder. “I tried to tell ‘em, Donnie. I’m sorry, it’s really sparse…We can make it more cheerful, if you want.”

“…Donnie?” Raph held him against his chest as he sniffled. 

Don lifted his head, trying to collect himself enough to talk.

“…I…You can’t even…know…how much I wanted something like this, but I—I never even…I never even imagined someone would…would do this…FOR me.” 

“You’re not upset?” Mikey asked, his voice soft.

Don laughed through his sobs, looking over Raph’s shoulder at Mikey. “No, no, Mikey… I love it so much. I love it! You’re all…just…Ahhh, I’m sorry…I love you, guys…thank you.” 

Raph stroked his carapace.  
April stepped forward. 

“Raph and I did a little research together on post-natal care. The last box there is for you to open in private. We got some things for you that we thought you might need after you lay the eggs.” 

Casey chimed in. “Raph was also the one who asked us to help get the sand and all of that stuff for the incubator. And Raph, Leo and Mikey set it up before we got here.”

Don sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He smiled at April, and looked up at Raph, eyes wide.

“Raph…when did you…when--?”

Raph laughed softly. “Well, I don’t wanna open up this can a’ worms again, but…it might’ve been durin’ one of my topside adventures with Casey.” 

Don softly punched him on one of his pectorals.

“Raph! Aghh…and you let me yell at you…Oh, I’m such a—“

“No, no, don’t go blamin’ yerself, it still don’t make what I did right.” 

Don let out a shaking breath, pressing his face against Raph’s chest. 

Raph softly kissed Don’s forehead before adding, “…if ya still feel bad about it, just remember this the next time I do somethin’ dumb and we’ll call it even.” 

All Don could do was smile and laugh, and let the tears stream down his cheeks as the others embraced him in a large group hug. 

“Yeah, dudes. Time for cake!” Mikey yelled, running back to the den.

Don grinned. Mikey had perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkwardness with having so many characters talking- I think this is the first thing I've written EVER that has this many characters present. There's only so many times I can type "____chimed in," or "_____said," XD Sorry if there're redundant phrasings in this chapter in particular. That's one of my habits.
> 
> And if you're wondering what April and Raph put in the box, it's mesh underwear customized to fit Don, large pads to absorb any blood, antiseptic, cleansing solution for his labia/vagina, etc. I myself have no experience with pregnancy but I recently saw a TV ad that was banned bc it featured details about a woman recovering from birth. It was eye-opening and being the nerd for turtles that I am, I immediately thought "Hm, I'll bet Don will have to deal with that after laying those big eggs."


	18. Shower (short aftermath drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph has one more surprise for Don after the baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned this, but decided to write this short drabble. :) Enjoy.

Raph looked over Don’s shoulder at the clock on his laptop. It was 9:45pm. April and Casey had left 3 hours ago, they’d all finished eating cake and celebrating at the baby shower about an hour before then. Don was busy typing away as he recorded some notes about postnatal care, having studied everything he received in the box from Raph and April.

The sonogram images he’d taken after the shower depicted three plump little turtle babies resting peacefully in their well-developed egg casings, their small hearts beating away in the imaging footage. Don noted at the time that the babies appeared to have about the same development as 7 month human fetuses…so he was getting close to the big day, but they still had a little time before the eggs were ready to leave his body.

Raph rested his chin on Don’s shoulder, nuzzling against him and churring softly. “C’mon, Donnie, ain’t ya gettin’ tired?” He murmured.

Don saved his notes and craned his neck to meet Raph in a soft beak-to-beak caress. 

“Getting tired? Me?” He chuckled softly, pausing for effect. “…I’ve actually been tired since 10 this morning.” 

Raph pressed his lips to the tip of Don’s beak. “Bed?”

“Alright. You convinced me. You wore me down.” Don joked, brown eyes half-lidded.

“Ya want me to carry ya?” Raph asked with a sultry quirk of his mouth. 

“Hehe, I appreciate the gesture, but I should try to keep active as long as I can,” Don grunted a bit as he pushed himself up and out of the chair, cradling his abdomen. Raph held the chair so it didn’t roll out from beneath him. “I might want a gentle massage, though.” 

“Ya got it.” Raph replied.

They made their way to Don’s room. As Don pushed the door open, he noticed a soft glow coming from inside; but he hadn’t brought any of his gear or devices into the bedroom, and the glow was too orange to come from his lamp.

Three candles, flames flickering in the small room, cast a warm glow over everything. Don squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and saw that his bed had been made, and one more wrapped present had been placed on the center of the bed. 

The sight took Don’s breath away.

“Raph…” Don sighed. “When did you do this?” 

Raph laughed, hugging him from behind as they stepped into the room. 

“It ain’t too hard to be sneaky when ya get all involved in yer work or some kinda experiment. Ya may as well be on Mars whenever ya sit down in that lab of yers.” 

Don placed his hands over Raph’s where they rested on his belly.

“Hehe…I know…I can get a bit carried away…” Don murmured sheepishly.

Raph nuzzled him again, emitting a deep rumbling churr in his throat. 

“Dat’s one a’ the things I love about ya,” Raph whispered. He nipped Don’s cheek, lightly grazing his teeth over the soft skin on the side of Don’s face before kissing down Don’s neck. “…yer my little space cadet.” 

It sent heat flooding from Don’s head to his toes. Raph could be seriously romantic when they were alone, and he’d only grown more willing to express his emotions as the years together went on. 

“Mngh…” Don groaned as Raph sucked on his neck. “Hahh…aren’t you going to let me open my present, first?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Don awkwardly perched on the bed.

This present was solely from Raph. Don’s heart raced as he wondered what it could be that Raph felt the need to give it to him in private. 

Inside the box, he found: several bath bombs, a few vials of scented bath oil (including one that was labeled “Eucalyptus & Spearmint”), an gel ice pack that could be either heated or cooled, massage oil…Don gulped, feeling his heart leap into his throat—flavored lube in chocolate and strawberry, respectively, a book- Brief Answers to Big Questions, by Stephen Hawking, and finally, at the very bottom, a large heart shaped box filled with Don’s favorite chocolates (excluding coffee-infused flavors, of course).

“Thank you, Raphie. I love it.”

Raph picked up the flavored lube. “I’m glad ya do, Donnie,” 

Don quirked an eye ridge at him as he opened one of the flavored lube bottles. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to let me pick?” 

Raph churred in a low, rumbling growl as he chuckled at Don. “Sorry, but tonight I get ta choose,” He gently lowered Don onto the bed, placing pillows behind him. He got on his hands and knees between Don’s legs.   
“I’m gonna be the one eatin’ it, after all.” 

Don trembled, feeling his entire body flush.

Raph drizzled some of the chocolate flavored lube onto Don’s chest and rubbed it over his belly, then spread some of it over Don’s inner thighs. He held the bottle higher than needed for ceremony as he let the lube slowly drizzle a thin stream over Don’s lower plastron, where it began to trickle slowly down over his slit and anus, then pooled on the underside of his tail. 

“Ooh…cold.” Don panted, feeling his plump tail twitch at the cool drizzling liquid.

Then Raph closed the lube and tossed it back in the box. He licked a slow, hot stripe up Don’s inner thigh before he crawled up to the head of the bed, looming over Don on one side. He kissed and licked Don’s jawline, then began to kiss his way down his chest, and then over his belly, pausing for a moment to lovingly stroke Don’s sides with his thumbs.

Don found it difficult to stay still, his heart hammering in his chest as Raph’s hot mouth consumed him. Raph stopped again as he got to the bottom of Don’s plastron. He licked his lips, making sure he did it with his head high enough for Don to see.

“Mmm…Chocolate-Covered-Donnie: My favorite flavor.” 

Raph dipped his head back down between Don’s spread thighs, then, and Don threw his head back against the pillows as he moaned in pleasure.

Ups and downs of his pregnancy be damned, Don decided his life was truly, absolutely perfect.


	19. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Raph go over their plan for when Don lays the eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched the order of chapters here, so that "Bed Rest" is the next chapter. I realized Don would still need to be up and about during "Practice," whereas "Bed Rest" is about him finally keeping off his feet in the final few days before it's time for him to lay eggs.
> 
> We're getting close. @.@

Practice

“Agh…jeez, Donnie…I really dunno about this.” Raph rubbed his neck nervously, throat dry as he stared at the assortment of medical tools in front of him. Some of them were straightforward enough for him to guess what they were for…others, in Raph’s estimation, must’ve been for some kind of medieval torture.

Don was carefully digging a small hole in the sand with his feet, hunched over in the inflatable pool they’d all given him during the baby shower. Hearing Raph’s misgivings, he stopped and pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees.

“I…understand, Raph…” He huffed, trying to catch his breath. “But…when it’s time for me to lay…I may need some help. Besides being the father to our eggs, you’re also the most familiar with my body…”

Don wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Raph held up the sealed sterilized bag containing what to him looked like a pair of barbeque tongs, except there were three prongs, each of which had silicone pads which resembled suction cups.

“I appreciate that sentiment, I really do… but I ain’t comfortable diggin’ around inside ya with these…gives me the creeps.”

Don laughed. “See, this is why we’re having this practice session. Those are to help you grab an egg if…and let’s hope this doesn’t happen...one of them gets lodged on its way out…but you won’t be ‘digging around inside’ me.” He flashed Raph what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “You’ll just be…gently gripping one of the eggs and tugging on it if I’m too tired to push.”

“How can ya be so damn casual about it?” Raph withered, placing the torture device back on the medical table next to the pool. “I ain’t squeamish, ya know I ain’t…but I’m not exactly excited to see that ya also have a needle an’ thread here, either.”

Don’s observant eyes caught the tremor in Raph’s lips, the slight twitch in his eyelid, which betrayed his mate’s fear. Don sat back in the sand, spreading his legs slightly to take the pressure off of his lower belly. He held out his arms. “C’mere, Raphie…”

Raph made a grumbling noise low in his throat and climbed up into the pool with Don. It was a humorous sight; two grown turtles in a single inflatable kiddy pool. He slowly leaned into Don’s arms, careful of Don’s middle. Don lowered Raph’s head back until he was leaning against one of Don’s forearms over his thighs. 

Raph let his mate gently stroke his face, relaxing into the soft touch. Raph could feel the heat from Don’s middle on the side of his upper body, felt the plushness of his thighs beneath him. He looked up into Don’s soft dark eyes. 

“If you’re really nervous about it, it’s okay. I am, too.” Don gave Raph a reassuring smile, his chocolate eyes crinkling. “I trust you, but if you aren’t comfortable doing this, I can ask Leo or Mikey or…even April, inste—“ 

“No way!” Raph interjected. “Heh. Donnie, I’ll be alright, ya ain’t gotta ask Fearless ta do it.” 

“Okay…just understand that there might be some…damage to my body if I can’t stretch enough. That’s where the needle and thread comes in, if you haven’t guessed that already.”

Raph closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. Don stroked his cheek, wordlessly communicating that he knew how frightened Raph was about the risks.

“…I got it. I-I read the stuff ya gave me about perenial lacerations an’ all that,” Raph made a soft choking noise before continuing, haltingly. “Ya know I’ve done my share a’ stitchin’ up wounds. But…Donnie, ya promise ya been doin’ yer kegel exercises, though? An’…an’ ya promise yer gonna get lotsa rest, no sneakin’ outta bed to do work?” 

“I promise.” Don lifted Raph’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I promise.” He whispered, gently brushing his lips against the Raph’s forefinger.

Raph let out a long, shuddering sigh in relief, placing his hand down to rest upon Don’s spherical plastron. Don looked like he was ready to burst, and Raph wondered how much longer his mate would have to endure the pressure on his innards before it was time.

“And…don’t forget, Raphie—Remember how these eggs got to be fertilized in the first place? I stretched around something…” Don lowered his voice to a sensual, silky husk, leaning down. “…something big, and thick, and heavy.” 

Raph felt heat bloom in his cheeks, and then rush down to his crotch at Don’s description of his dick.

Don smirked. “…and I kept taking it over and over and over again, deep inside me, til I was completely stuffed with it. And that thing was…absolutely…” His voice lowered to a whisper as he gazed down at Raph, whose amber eyes were growing larger by the minute. “…huge.”

“Ohhh…fuck.” Raph gritted out, feeling his crotch bulging.

Don pulled back, his tone returning to normal. Brightly, “So, if my birth canal could stretch around THAT, there’s a decent chance that laying eggs, while difficult and trying, will not be impossible for my body to handle without injury.” He gave Raph one last reassuring stroke on his cheek. “It’s just best to be prepared.”

Raph chuckled up at him before rolling off of Don’s lap. He knelt in front of Don, leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the lips before ending the kiss with a hungry nibble on Don’s lower lip. 

“Alright, Genius…” Raph husked. “Let’s wrap up our little practice session here so I can get ya into bed.”

Don let out a small churr in agreement; a chirp, really.

With that, Raph climbed back out of the pool to as Don went through the rest of the process.

“So,” Don cleared his throat. “Once I start experiencing contractions, I’ll need to get in the sand. That’s why we’ve got the water and sports drinks; I might be here for hours. Hopefully not days, but it’s not unheard of in humans or reptiles.” 

He scraped his toes against the sand, wriggling his hips. “I’ll probably be a little bit more fevered in my digging, but you get the idea. I’m just letting myself get used to it now because I’ve never been able to really dig in actual sand, but I remember scraping my toes against the floor a lot…don’t worry if you see me doing it, it’s just something I do when I lay.” 

“How long did ya take before when ya were layin’?”

Don paused, huffing as he pondered Raph’s question. 

“Well, sometimes it took me as little as about 20 minutes, when the eggs were very small. Once, and I never told anyone about it—it took me 8 hours, and I was really afraid I was going to pass out. On average, I’d say it usually took 1-2 hours.”

Raph paced around the pool while Don spoke, til he was behind Don.

“An’…how long d’ya think it’ll take,” Raph reached down and playfully pinched Don’s plump tail. “…if I did this?” 

“R-Raph!” Don squeaked, flinching. His tail stood erect, peeking out from beneath his carapace, stimulated by the touch.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” 

“Well, you’re not entirely out of line here,” Don smirked, shooting him a mischievous look over his shoulder. “I’ve read that giving birth can sometimes set off orgasmic sensations.” 

“Oh, really?” Raph helped him to his feet. “Let’s explore that idea before we continue with our practice here, huh?” **

“If you think it’ll help.” Don murmured, stepping out of the pool and into Raph’s embrace. “What did you have in mind, exactly?”

“Oh, yeah. It’ll work like a charm.” Raph growled. “I was thinkin’ maybe I might need ta test strokin’ that little tail a’ yers, and test how elastic that pussy is.” 

“Raaaph, you’re such a horndog.” Don purred. His face was flushing a pleasing shade of pink. 

“Just think of it as more kegel exercises,” Raph countered. 

Don licked his lips.

“Mm, I do like the way you think.” 

\-----------------------------------

** If you’re interested in reading a more pornographic scenario of Raph helping Don practice laying eggs, check out [“Clutch” in my “Mating” drabbles here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669123/chapters/51058183)  
For various reasons I didn’t think it’d be a good idea for Raph to shove silicone eggs inside Don now that he’s actually VERY pregnant, and it didn’t quite seem like something either of them would be comfortable with given how real the situation is. I don’t think they’d want to risk any injury or impaction with the toy eggs so close to Don actually going into labor.


	20. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don finally admits he might have to give up some of his favorite activities.

Bed Rest

It was two weeks after the shower that Don began to feel even more restless and pent up. He couldn’t quite understand exactly how to describe the feeling. It was different from the aching jealousy he felt when Raph went topside. It wasn’t quite related to weather or spring fever from what he could tell; in his current state, quite round and heavy with the eggs, he didn’t exactly feel like frolicking around in a warm spring sun-bathed field.

No, instead Don’s restlessness took the form of pacing, moving his legs around more than he’d felt up to. When seated, he’d move his legs and feet to and fro. Don thought he might have restless leg syndrome, or some sort of psychosomatic issue related to the pregnancy.

He performed tests in his lab, drawing his blood to be sure. He didn’t find anything amiss, and he’d been careful to check that he wasn’t consuming hidden caffeine in any sources besides the occasional chocolate. 

“Why don’t cha take a walk with me, Donnie? I wouldn’t mind gettin’ out, myself.” Raph suggested late one night.

Don looked hesitant, rubbing his stomach as he thought about his answer.

“We don’t have to go far, just through our neck a’ the sewers.” 

Don smiled. “Alright, it’ll be nice to leave the lair, even just for a little while. I haven’t been doing my walking exercise for a while, now.” 

They made it about a mile out before Raph noticed Don periodically holding his lower carapace and grimacing. 

“Hey, why don’t we head home again? Looks like ya ain’t feelin’ too good there, Donnie.”

“No, ungh, I’m fine…” Don grunted, though he’d stopped as soon as Raph did. Raph could see that his mate’s feet and lower legs were swollen, and Don’s face had a sheen of perspiration over the skin. 

He kissed Don’s forehead; a little clammy, but it was hard to tell if Don was running a fever due to his tendency towards more cold-bloodedness. 

“C’mon, Don, we can always come out again tomorrow.” Raph insisted.

“Okay, okay,” Don gave in, and they began walking back the way they came. Don tried to change the subject. “Well, Leo and Mikey should be back with the van by the time we get back.” 

“Yeah, Fearless said he wanted to get in an extra patrol tonight, but even he admitted it probably wouldn’t take much time. Ain’t expectin’ much activity topside lately.” 

Don perked up considerably. “Hm. Maybe it’d be a good idea to brainstorm some upgrades for the van. I wouldn’t mind having a project to work on while we’re waiting on these little guys.” He patted his stomach. 

“Hn, always thinkin’ ahead,” Raph smirked. “Well, for starters, do we need seats for the kids once they’re old enough to go out?” 

Don laughed. “Oh, that’s a great image… four ninja turtles and three little…Baby Mutant Ninja Turtles, in car seats. Y’know, Daddy Raph’ll have to take them out on fun trips.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious. Of course I will. We both will, an’ you know it,” Raph fired back, grinning. He paused. “I’ll bet cha miss bein’ in the van, huh?” 

Don hesitated. 

“I do… I guess I’ve been a little worried about how my—our—roles might change in the team once the babies are here.” Don said softly. “I just hope Leo and Mikey won’t be overwhelmed in case we have to deal with another threat.” 

Raph turned away, staring straight ahead down the sewer tunnel instead. 

“Ya can’t think like that, Donnie. I’m doin’ alright, an’ I’m sure you’re gonna be back to training not too long after the kids are hatched.”

Don frowned. “I appreciate you saying that, Raph…I know Leo’s a little anxious about my ability to fight or even defend myself…he tries to hide it, but I can tell that’s what he’s thinking every time he asks me how my back is or how my ankles feel.”

Raph shook his head. “I know Fearless ain’t tryin’ to make things worse, but he needs to lay off of ya. He don’t know he’s doin’ that, but it sounds like ya feel pressure from him.” 

“N-Not just from him…myself, too,” Don sighed. 

He could sense the discomfort in the air when Raph didn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” Don tried to sound more cheerful. “What do you think of giving the van a new armor sheathing? I’ve been thinking about how to retract the layers. I wonder if I could make some kind of…Teflon alloy.” 

Raph chuckled. “Sounds pretty sexy ta me.”

When they returned to the lair, the faint sounds of Leo and Mikey’s voices carried into the main living room area. They were walking back from the garage. 

Don plopped down on the couch, while Raph went to the kitchen to get him his ice pack and a glass of water. 

Don sighed as he propped his aching feet up on the coffee table, leaning back as far as he could go into the couch. Over his stomach, he could just make out the tips of his swollen toes, nearly twice the size he was used to seeing them. 

He looked down at his belly, rubbing one of his hands over the mound. “I appreciate that you’re making yourselves at home in there, but it might be a good idea to make an appearance before I pop!” 

He tried to focus on slowing and deepening his breathing, something that became increasingly harder as the eggs grew and pressed against his diaphragm. He’d just closed his eyes to concentrate on relaxing when he heard it.

The faint conversation between Leo and Mike had a distinctly worried tone. 

Don strained to listen from his position on the couch. They must not have realized he and Raph were back. 

“Don’t tell Donnie about this, not until after he lays the eggs and recovers.” 

“I dunno, bro, he’s going to notice if we don’t do anything with the van for a while.” 

“I know, but he just can’t find out, not til later. You know how he gets, he’s always stressing himself out trying to keep things working for us. I don’t want him trying to take on too much at one time.”

“Yeah, I get that. Dude’s a sucker for punishment.” 

“I’m serious, Mikey. We’ll just find some other way to fix it. Maybe I can convince Raph to look at it with Casey.” 

The voices grew louder, and Don flinched when they came into the room. 

“Oh, Donnie! When did you and Raph get back?” Leo tried to sound casual. 

“Uh…j-just now,” Don lied. “Didn’t even realize you guys were back. Raph’s in the kitchen, should be out any minute.” 

Leo nudged Mikey, and they both walked towards the kitchen.

 _Probably went to tell Raph about whatever happened to the van and ask for help repairing it without asking me,_ Don thought. He flexed his toes on the coffee table. He was feeling a little better after the walk…maybe he could just take a quick look at the van before they noticed.

He listed to the side and used his elbow to push himself forward and up from the back of the couch. Admittedly, it was more difficult than before. He’d sunk into their well-worn couch a little too well. But he was able to get himself up on his feet. 

Each footstep to the garage was painful. The time he’d had off his feet after the walk only made it feel even worse when the blood returned to his swollen ankles. But Don pressed on, walking quicker out of sheer curiosity. 

He rounded the corner to the garage, and his jaw dropped. The van was missing part of its front bumper, and what remained looked like it had been crunched and mangled. One of the tires looked deflated, and there were some scrapes on the same side of the van. 

“Don’t tell Don, huh?” He muttered to himself, slightly annoyed. He looked down at himself. He could understand why Leo and Mikey might think he couldn’t handle repairs, but he wasn’t bed ridden, yet, and it wasn’t as if being pregnant made him incapable of handling a little bad news about the van. 

He walked around the van, making a mental checklist of things to look at. He could already predict the amount of repairs, the parts needed, just at a glance. Don noticed a piece of metal sticking out from beneath the driver’s side. Curious, he bent over as far as he could with his stomach in the way. 

“Oh, great…looks like they hit something and dragged it…or something hit them,” He shook his head, groaning. He wasn’t angry with Leo or Mikey about the damages; he knew that was just part and parcel of being a mutant turtle who fought enemies on a semi-regular basis. But this wasn’t the sort of damage to the van that he would trust to anyone else…no mater how good Raph was with helping maintain their vehicles.

He straightened back up, huffing a bit as he felt a twinge in his lower back, and made his way over to the wall where he kept all of his maintenance equipment. Grabbing the jack, he half-dragged, half-carried it over to the van. He ignored the cramps in his lower back and his sore feet. He’d just take a look at it so he could at least direct the repairs…or prepare for them, once he’d laid the eggs.

Don was able to push the lift under the van with his feet, but it didn’t do his sore body any favors. He frowned. He’d need to get on the floor to even jack the van up, much less access any of the under-carriage. Don leaned on the side of the vehicle for a moment, waiting for the spasms in his lower back to pass. Then he grabbed his Mechanic’s Creeper platform, trying not to make too much noise as he lowered it carefully to the garage floor. He flinched when it made a thudding noise, hoping the sound wouldn’t carry as much as Leo and Mikey’s voices had. 

He only had a little bit of time before they’d get curious and go looking for him, and he wanted to have his notes all ready before anyone could stop him. Don kicked the platform over to the van and stood over it, hesitating for a moment. 

He knew it was probably a bad idea to get on his back without anyone around. But if he had the van to grab onto, and the height off the floor from the creeper platform up on its wheels, he reasoned, he could use that to slide into a seated position if he needed to get up.

Determined to at least get a look at the full extent of the damage to the van, Don dropped to his knees, carefully. He still hadn’t been able to wear new knee guards for a while with all of the swelling in his legs. He kept clear of the van as he pushed the jack almost to its full height limit. He gave the van a few experimental nudges to test how stable it was; it didn’t move at all. Satisfied, he pulled the creeper platform towards himself. 

He brushed some sweat away from his brow. He was surprised at how much effort it took him to perform these tasks; he’d done this hundreds of times over the years. He decided to do this to prove to himself he could still do it. He was still the family’s valuable mechanic. 

“Here goes,” Don muttered. He sat on the platform, resting on his elbows as he slowly let himself drop back onto his shell. He hated the feeling; he’d been worried about laying on his back ever since the embarrassing training incident months back, but he hadn’t had the height of this platform, or a sturdy object nearby. 

Now completely flat on his back, he carefully pulled his legs up onto the platform. He placed his hand on the van, and pulled himself underneath for a better look. 

Talking to himself, he listed off the things he immediately noticed, and that was just with his head and shoulders beneath the van. Craning his neck, he noticed that the damage extended towards the center of the under-carriage, and the piece of metal sticking out had penetrated all the way through from one side behind the wheel. 

He pulled the creeper platform under further to get a better look, but he came to an abrupt halt after a few inches, accompanied by a dull, soft thud. He looked down to see that the top of his stomach was pressed against the side of the van, even with the jack almost at its maximum height. A quick glance from side to side showed him that he wouldn’t be able to go any deeper beneath the van. It was impossible with his pregnant belly in the way.

Don let his head thud against the creeper platform, cursing under his breath. He collected himself for a moment, tears of frustration threatening to seep from his eyes. Then he pushed back out from beneath the van. He lay there, staring at the ceiling. 

“Don?! Donnie, what’re you doing?” Raph ran over to him, followed by Leo and Mikey. 

Don turned his head to look at them, not daring to move from the platform. He placed his hands over his belly, rubbing over where the eggs sat.

“I thought I’d take a look at the van…” Don said softly. 

“Don, you know better than to do that in your condition,” Leo scolded. “Are you hurt?” 

“No…” Don murmured. “Just disappointed.” 

“What?” 

“I thought…I thought I could still at least assess the damage and make a list or…or plan for repairs, or…something!” He sighed. “But as much as I wanted to believe I could still do it, I can’t. Not right now.”

“Donnie, did you go underneath the van?!” Raph exclaimed. 

“I tried to, Raph. I couldn’t. Two guesses why.” Don replied, with a sad smile. “I’m too pregnant to do anything like this…I wanted to prove to…myself I could still do it.” 

Raph just gaped at him, jaw hanging open. He was prepared to give Don a “what were you thinking” talk, as was Leo…but it seemed Don was already at that conclusion himself. 

“C’mon, Donnie. Lemme help ya up.” Raph kneeled by the platform while Leo lowered the jack. Don grabbed onto Raph and let him hoist him up. He winced again when his lower back seized up, more painfully than before. 

“Hold on, agh…my back’s really hurting…” Don panted. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Arghh…that’s my fault, I-I think I might’ve strained it putting the jack in place.” 

Raph slowly helped him to a hunched position, then held him against his side for support. 

“Actually, Donnie, I think I owe you an apology,” Leo said. “Sorry for banging up the van so badly, and not just telling you. We could’ve just helped you look at it.” 

Mikey nudged Leo. “I told Leo I thought we should tell you.” 

Leo glared at Mikey.

Don laughed softly before cringing at the pain in his back. “No…it’s not your fault…I just needed to get this out of my system. I think this is why I was so restless, ugh…before.”

Don wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. “Raph, remember how you said you think I should…start…resting my body more?” 

His breaths were coming in short huffs and his brown eyes looked heavy with exhaustion. “I think I’m ready, now.” 

The last thing Don remembered was slumping forward in Raph’s arms before everything went dark.

********  
Don’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He was in his room, he realized. He felt something cool on his forehead and pressed his hand against it. Someone had placed a cool, wet cloth against his forehead, and his mask had been removed. 

His back still felt very tight. He was propped up on some pillows to make his breathing easier, and a few pillows had been placed beneath his knees to elevate his feet. He shifted a bit, and was relieved to be in bed once he felt how heavy his body felt. He really had overdone it with the van…

Raph snored softly, his head and shoulders resting on the bed next to him, slumped forward in a chair by the bed. He must’ve been watching over him. Don ran his hand gently over Raph’s shell, rousing him. 

“oh…hey, Donnie. Ya need anything?” Raph murmured, sleepy. 

“No, thanks, I’m fine for now...I’m just wondering what happened? We were in the garage, and then—“ 

“Ya fainted, an’ we put ya in bed…but man, Donnie, ya scared the shit outta me for a second there. Fearless took yer pulse, said it was way too fast to be normal…an’ yer blood pressure was through the roof.”

“I’m not surprised. I probably overworked myself with getting all of the equipment out for the van. I was really stupid. I’m sorry I worried you.” 

Raph kissed his forehead. “I’m always worried about ya. Just promise me you’ll take that as a sign it’s time fer ya to stay in bed til the eggs come?” 

Raph looked him square in the eyes, amber irises burning into Don’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“I promise, Raph…to be honest, I don’t think I could get up even if I wanted to right now. I hope my back starts to loosen up before the I have to lay the eggs.”

Raph pressed his cheek against Don’s belly, silently staring up at Don. 

“Unless…the back pains are a symptom a’ early labor or somethin.’ That’d be weird, right?” Raph muttered, lovingly nuzzling his mate.

“Yeah…” Don agreed, thinking over his symptoms. 

Cold sweats, spasms in his back…elevated heart rate and blood pressure, feeling restless. Don’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, shit. Raphie. I think you’re right. I think I’ve been in labor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Don's defense, he wasn't sure which of the many potential symptoms to expect, being a mutated turtle. I was inspired by reading about how female turtles may intentionally hold off on laying eggs if the conditions don't feel right. In Don's case, the thing that subconsciously kept him from feeling ready was his psychological issues related to his role in the family. Once he saw for himself that he was in fact, "too pregnant" to do anything on the van for the moment...his body began to let nature do its thing. 
> 
> And if you're wondering about the babies, Don will name them once they're hatched! Raph lets him do the honors. :)
> 
> Spoilers ahead if you are curious: Takeshi, Tamotsu, and Akane ("Fierce/Warrior," "Protector," and "Brilliant Red")


	21. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is sure this is the hardest thing he's ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor squick/gore, mentions of blood, and Don is definitely in pain during a lot of this chapter, so keep that in mind.
> 
> ALSO! A portion of this chapter was inspired by ["Usually, Don plus bed plus moaning was a good thing" by Turtlesketches. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034880)

It’s Time

“Ya…WHAT?!” Raph sat bolt upright, hands hovering over Don’s belly.

“I…I think I’ve BEEN in labor.” Don repeated, looking a bit stunned himself as the words left his mouth a second time.

“Okay…We’ve gotta…I’ve gotta get ya to the sand pit,” Raph jumped to his feet.

Don shook his head. “I think it’d be better to wait until my water breaks. I read that humans experiencing a gushing of fluids from the vagina, first, and that’s when the bigger contractions start. Something similar happens with me, and I don’t feel anything different down there, yet.”

Raph paced a bit. “Uh. If ya think that’s best, Donnie. It’s been yer back, right?”

Don nodded. “Yeah, just my lower back so far, but I should’ve picked up on how steady the twinges were,” He grimaced as he sat up in bed a little more. “That’s what makes me think they’ve been smaller contractions. I haven’t felt anything south of my tail, yet. I don’t want to tire myself out in the sand before it’s absolutely necessary. If I start trying to lay too early and waste my energy, that could be a big mistake.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Raph visibly relaxed a little. He sat on the edge of the chair, drumming his fingers on his legs.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. Don’s toes scraped against the underside of the blankets.

“I mean…should I call someone?” Raph asked.

“Maybe not yet,” Don replied. “I don’t think it’d be a good idea to get Leo and Mikey all panicked…” He grinned. “Not til it’s necessary, anyway.”

He and Raph shared a much-needed laugh.

Don made a strange choking noise, then, and sucked in air through his teeth.

“Oooh… Ouch, that’s new.” He grunted.

“What is it?”

“Mmm…Laughing aggravated my back a little,” Don breathed loudly. “I think my butt just fell asleep sitting this way,” He added, smiling for Raph’s benefit. “Feels like pins and needles down there.”

He turned to re-adjust the pillows a bit, with some difficulty as his flexibility was limited by his middle. Raph helped him fluff one of them.

When Don turned back, he clutched his stomach, bending forward.

“Okay, Raph…?” He panted.

“Yeah, what? What is it?” Raph’s eyes went wide.

Don doubled over far enough that the wet cloth on his forehead fell off. He squeezed his eyes closed. “Mmm…c-can you pull the sheets off of me? I think—Hnngh-“

Raph jumped up and flung the sheets off the bed. His eyes bulged when he looked down. “Ohhhh, uhh, Donnie-!”

“I can’t really see much over my stomach—“ Don panted. “But I felt…”

“Yer bleedin’! There’s blood, there’s…somethin’ wet—“

“Okay…calm down, it’s fine. That’s what I thought,” Don moaned. “My water broke.”

He spread knees apart further, and lowered his tail.

“Raph, can you tell me what you see?”

Raph didn’t answer at first, and Don glanced up at him. Raph’s face was twisted in shock.

“RAPHIE.”

“Uh…uh, yer…ya…thing’s…WIDE.” Raph sputtered.

“Nghh…aaaand I’m also dilating, then. Okay…hnn…let’s go.”

Raph sprang into action, carefully hoisting Don up into his arms before walking quickly but steadily out of the room.

“R-Raph, we probably don’t need these pillows, too…” Don panted, crammed into Raph’s arms along with some of the bedding.

“NO TIME, DONNIE, I’M TAKIN’ YA TO THE LAB!”

Mikey peeked out of his room when he heard the commotion.

“Hey, Donnie! Raph, what’s goin-“

Raph growled at him, feral and low in his throat, and Mikey ducked out of the way with a yelp.

“Mikey…Hgh-! I’m…I’m in…labor. We’ll call you if we need anything, okay?” Don called, peeping over Raph’s shoulder as he was carried swiftly away.

When they reached the lab, Raph gently lowered Don onto the sand in his pool set up. “That’s it…on my…knees,” Don gasped.

“Sit tight, Donnie, I’m gonna bring ya some water,” Raph rolled the cart with their medical equipment and supplies closer.

Don huddled on his knees, wriggling a bit as he dug his lower legs and kneecaps into the sand for stability. Assuming that particular position over the sand seemed to awaken something inside him. He clenched his jaw as he began moving his feet around like he’d been doing the past few days, but with more urgency.

He barely noticed Raph calling out to him, hand extended with one of the water bottles from the cart. Don shook his head and pushed it away. He didn’t feel thirsty, not yet. He couldn’t get much purchase on the sand with his calves planted, so he raised himself up onto his knees and hands. His heavy stomach hung between his legs, exacerbating the ache in his back, but he felt compelled to scuffle around with his feet and toes.

Raph watched, mesmerized, as Don pushed the sand away from his hindquarters with every sweep of his toes. Don felt a tightening in his throat, and without thinking he released a bellowing churr. His churr was higher than Raph’s, and sounded almost musical, lilting. Normally, this sound might make Don blush with self-consciousness, but in that moment he felt it was a release of something much deeper within him.

Don clutched his stomach with one hand as he began to feel the burn and ache of fatigue hit his body—in his shoulders, his arms, his back, his thighs, and his shins.

He turned to look over his shoulder. The hole didn’t seem deep enough. He gave another scuffling of his feet, pushing the sand away from him. He saw the problem; the sand was completely dry, so it slid back almost as quickly as he could push it away from himself.

He came back to his senses for a moment, shaking his head. “R-Raph…Raphie, I need the water, please-!” He gasped.

Raph quickly handed him the bottle, and Don for the briefest of moments smiled at his mate- Raph had uncapped it for him.

Don took a small sip, and then heaved himself up so he could dump the water into the sand behind him.

“What…whaddya doin’, Donnie?” Raph cried.

Don threw the bottle over the side of the pool.

“Need…to make the sand coarse. Can’t dig a hole like this…” Don grunted.

He shimmied his lower body back towards the wet spot on the sand, and sighed contentedly as his toes dug into the moist, cool sand.

Raph helped him, dumping one more bottle into the sand. He tried to spread the sand around, to make the job easier for Don, but Don turned and (much to his own surprise as much as Raph’s) hissed at him.

Don made a mental note to apologize later. He didn’t even realize he could make that sound, but it emerged from his throat in lieu of a verbal protest.

He’d managed to make a shallow but fairly wide hole. It gently sloped up towards his backside. Don wriggled his hips, using his knees to grind and plant himself more firmly into the slope, there.

He slowly lifted his tail as he’d done many times before. Bracing himself on his elbows, he waited to catch his breath as he felt the aches in his back travel down his spine to his tail and further below. The pressure inside him had built steadily.

Raph could tell that this was the beginning of Don’s efforts. He quietly set the third bottle of water on the cart, and kneeled a respectable distance from the edge of the pool to watch over Don.

Taking a deep breath, Don began to push, willing himself to relax his pelvic floor muscles despite the strain.

At first, nothing happened, and Don began to worry. He knew the eggs must have been settling into their positions; he could feel the pressure inside his lower belly where his birthing canal met his womb.

“R…Raphie…it’s not…they’re not coming…” He panted. He’d told himself that he wouldn’t say anything to scare Raph, but he couldn’t help but express his worry.

“It’s okay, Donnie, it might take a while…” Raph reassured him, reaching over and gently patting his carapace.

Don looked up at Raph from his hunched over position. “Can you look and see if I’ve widened more? I can feel something…”

Raph gulped. He wasn’t squeamish, but he was when it came to bodily harm coming to one of his brothers, and especially Donnie. He took a deep breath, and sidled over a few feet so that he could see Don from behind.

“L-lift up a li’l…yeah, uh…yer still leakin’ fluid, but it’s clear…” Raph leaned forward a bit. Don’s dark purple labia fluttered open and closed around his red opening, but it didn’t appear to open any wider with each spasm. “It looks like…it’s still the same size as before.”

Don lowered his head to his forearms. He strained his muscles, pushing his backside into the air even higher.

“N…N-now?” He grunted.

“It’s like…somethin’s pushing against ya muscles there…they’re bulgin’…Yer startin’ ta open.”

Don cried out as he felt the first egg breach his cervix inside his body. His entire abdomen felt like it was opening up. From the sensation within his gut, he would’ve thought his entire body had no room left for anything else but the white-hot stretching in his center…It stung, like the eggs had before, but they’d never made Don feel this full.

“Oh, fuck…Donnie, I think it’s—“

“It’s coming-!” Don cried. He dropped his backside to let gravity assist him. The brief rest he’d given his arms proved valuable as he clenched his fists and pushed himself back with his forearms.

This was so much larger than any of the eggs Don had laid before; Don knew this from sonograms, measurements, imaging statistics… but nothing prepared him for the feeling of the first egg pushing past his cervix and into his slick vaginal canal.

The pain burned through him, and he instinctively clamped his tail down against his body, breathing harshly through clenched teeth as he braced against the pain. He beat the sand with his fists, flexing his fingers opened and closed and squeezing against the fine grit.

Don let out a strangled moan as his body cramped behind the egg; he could feel his muscles contracting in his belly. The only thing he wanted to do was push, giving into the spasms. He tried to ignore the stinging pain as his muscles contracted around and behind the largest part of the first egg. It popped through his cervix and into his vaginal canal. Don had just enough time to let out a long, shuddering breath of relief before he realized how full his pelvis felt.

He spread his legs wider as he pushed. His eyes were shut tightly; he could only imagine what Raph’s reaction was to this scene. The heavy egg slowly descended until Don felt another burning, stinging pain at his entrance.

“It’s comin’ out, Donnie, ya can do it!” Raph urged in a hushed tone. “Oh, Oh my god—Donnie, I can see it!” Raph choked as the sight of the smooth, white surface peeking from between Don’s entrance overwhelmed him.

Don pushed again, and thrashed his head side to side. His flesh seemed too tight around his entrance. He could feel the displaced flesh of his ass and lower labia bulge against the underside of his tail as the large bulk of the egg pressed outward, and he began to panic. Shuddering, he stopped pushing for some relief.

“Unghh...! I-I can’t…It’s too tight, I’m gonna tear—!“ He whimpered, trying to get his breathing under control. He let his legs relax, his hips dipping down until his lower belly pressed against the side of the gently sloping hole he’d dug.

Raph patted his forehead and back of his neck with a cloth he’d dampened with some of the water, and held the water bottle out to him. Don shook his head.

“Nghh..I just need a second…I-I…might injure myself if I keep pushing too hard.”

Raph nodded his agreement. He gently stroked Don’s carapace in slow circular motions.

“It’s alright, Donnie. It’s almost there, it’s right inside ya. I could see it.”

Don took a few more controlled breaths, then lifted his head from his forearms.

“C-can you…touch it when it crowns?” Don panted. “If you put your hand on it…m-maybe—Aghhh!” He wailed as another contraction hit him. His body wanted to push, whether Don willed it or not.

Raph rushed back to the other side of the pool. He gently extended his hand, trying not to startle Don, and stroked the back of his thighs to nudge them apart. Don understood the gesture, and shifted his legs further apart again. His inner thighs were soaked with sweat and fluids.

Don made a strangled noise in his throat and bore down again, trying to relax his opening. He felt himself spread and stretch again, and got to the point where he’d panicked last, feeling the underside of his tail against his lower labial folds as his pelvic floor bulged outward. He willed himself not to hesitate; he’d told Raph this might happen.

“R-Raph, I’m gonna push again…is it—“

“I can see it, I’m puttin’ my hand there—“

Don sobbed in relief as he felt Raph’s fingers splay, feather light, over his entrance; Raph wasn’t pushing or putting any pressure on the smooth white expanse that had appeared, but Don could just make out the feeling of the tips of Raph’s fingers touching his stretched opening. It grounded him, and he realized the egg wasn’t as wide as it felt with the extra stimulus to measure by.

“C’mon, Donnie, I’ll catch it…”

Don wailed as he pushed again, and the egg stretched him impossibly wide, the pressure against his pelvic floor overwhelmed him. Don sobbed at the sharp, stabbing pain at the widest portion of his entrance. He sucked in air through his teeth, heaving and baring down.

“It’s there, c’mon, Donnie—!“ Raph exclaimed.

“Aaaaugh!”

The egg burst free with a gush of hot, slick fluids, and Raph caught it carefully in his hands.

“H-how big…” Don gasped.

“It’s fuckin’ beautiful, it’s…well, here.” Raph brought the egg around so Don could see it.

It WAS beautiful; pearly white, glistening with clear fluids tinged with pink from Don’s blood…and oblong, large enough for Raph to need to cup it with both hands. He stung all over, and assumed he’d torn a little between his perineum and his anus…if the amount of blood on the egg was anything to go by, he just might make it through without any serious damage.

Don wanted to ask Raph if he’d noticed any tearing, but he felt another contraction before he could gather his thoughts. The 2nd and 3rd eggs were coming almost as rapidly as his smaller clutches. All he could do was grunt that the next one was coming.

Raph placed the egg inside the shallow hole closest to the edge of the pool, where he’d be able to watch over it as Don laid the remaining eggs. The egg was warm, and he reasoned that it’d feel the warmth of both parents nearby as its siblings were born before they all sat beneath a heat lamp.

Getting a glimpse of the first egg seemed to relax Don considerably, and he pushed with less grunting and pained moans as the 2nd egg made its way into his canal.

“Maybe…” He puffed. “…the first egg was…the biggest…Hnngh-!”

This egg stung, but he felt less stretching as it passed slowly through his cervix. Either he was correct, and the egg was smaller, or he’d simply gone numb, or he was getting some welcome pain relief from the endorphins flooding his system after the first egg.

Don had read about something called “the ring of fire,” which was the stinging and burning pain felt when the baby or egg passed through the cervix and into the vagina. He only experienced this as stinging before, but now, with the larger girth and impossibly full stretched feeling that accompanied it with these eggs, he understood why it earned the name “ring” of fire.

Don felt the egg press against his inner walls, and he took a few deep breaths to ready himself for the next contractions. He’d been relieved to read that once the ring of fire sensation passed, the rest was “easier.”

He closed his eyes, lowered his hips as low as he could without straining his legs, and pushed. The egg made its way down to his entrance, the way far more lubricated for this egg than the first…

He grunted, and felt his tail wagging weakly from side to side as he pushed again, in a long, steady effort.

“Oh, FU--!” Raph’s voice startled him.

“What? What?!” Don gasped.

Simultaneously, he felt a sudden gush of liquid heat over his entrance, and their second egg popped out before Don realized it. Raph caught it and cradled it before placing it gently on the sand.

“Sorry, Donnie, nothin’—it came really damn fast. It’s here, it’s in the sand.”

“Smaller…?” Don murmured, trying to relax into his forearms again. He could feel the warm fluids trickling down between his legs and dripping into the sand below.

“A li’l, yeah…”

“G-good…” Don breathed. “Let’s hope that…the third one is the same size or…smaller.”

He stayed vigilant, carefully mindful of the ache in his lower back. Don pushed a few times to test the sensation in his birth canal. He felt the weight of the remaining egg in his lower belly, but nothing resembling the ring of fire burn seized his insides when he bore down.

“Raph…now I’d like some water, please…” Don murmured, suddenly aware now of how thirsty he was. He was drenched in sweat.

Raph was at his side in seconds with the bottle of water, though Don didn’t see how difficult it was for Raph to leave his position hovering over the edge of the pool closest to the eggs to fetch it. While Don drank, Raph kept glancing back at the two eggs glistening in the sand hole.

Raph shook his head. He had to stay focused on Donnie’s needs.

“How ya feelin’ now?” Raph huddled against the edge of the pool, almost beak to beak with Don.

Don gulped another mouthful of water.

He gave Raph a weak smile. “Still really…round…and…sore... I can’t even imagine what this is going to feel like once the adrenaline and the endorphins wear off.”

“Ya need me to prep a shot?”

“No…as tempting as it is…I think we might need to save painkillers for after. A-and…I’m worried I won’t know how hard to push if I can’t feel everything,”

“Well, yer doin’ great, Donnie. Just one more to go, an’ then ya can rest.”

Don nuzzled his beak as they shared a quiet moment, churring deep in his throat.

“Am I bleeding a lot?” He asked, voice almost a whisper. He was too exhausted to even try to peek beneath his forearms or lift himself up to look over his shoulder, much less turn to survey the fluids that had dripped onto the sand.

Raph swallowed thickly. “A…a little. I think ya might have a small tear, but nothin’ traumatic,” He leaned in to kiss Don on the forehead.

Don waved his tail up and down, smiling weakly at Raph. He didn’t feel any pain in the muscles or skin immediately surrounding his tail or anus. He took that to be a good sign that the tearing wasn’t extending through a large portion of of his perineum.

“I don’t…feel anything right now…I don’t know why the third one is taking so long.” Don murmured, his chin nearly flat against the sand. His legs were cramping a bit and his hips were sore from spreading his legs for such a long time.

Raph dabbed Don’s forehead with a damp cloth. “Maybe this’ll help.” He disappeared from Don’s sight and came back, holding the two eggs.

Don gasped when he saw them. Raph was cleaning them gently with the cloth.

“Don’t wanna let their temperature cool too much.” Raph noted, stopping after a few rubs over their smooth surface. He placed them carefully on the sand so they were encircled by Don’s forearms.

Don nuzzled his cheek against them, bumping them lightly with his beak as he churred softly, hoping the baby turtles nestled inside could hear or feel the vibrations. Raph kept his hand on both eggs, rubbing his thumb over the shells and watching Don with misty eyes.

“Raphael, are you crying?” Don drawled, allowing himself just enough energy to giggle. He knew Raph wouldn’t feel judged by him, but he enjoyed teasing him all the same.

Raph’s cheeks darkened slightly. “Nn…yanno what, yeah. Yep. I’m cryin’.” He shook as he let his tears fall silently down his cheeks.

“This is normally the part…where you tell me not to tell Mikey or Leo.”

“Hm, well…” Raph sniffled. “Things change.” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“We should put them under the heat lamp. I don’t know how long the third one will be…” Don suggested.

“Alright,” Raph carried them over to the round cushion, rimmed with a padded lip. It resembled a pet bed. He made sure Don could still see them from his position in the pool, and turned on the lamp.

Don watched with sleepy eyes as Raph leaned down and kissed the eggs, whispering something to them before he patted them.

Don tried to adjust his position, testing his strength in his forearms. His feet felt like they were falling asleep, and his upper thighs were drenched in sweat that threatened to sting him; the friction between his bulging plastron and thighs chafed the skin. Don pursed his lips as he got up on his hands and knees.

“Donnie, whaddya doin’?”

“I can’t stay like this. I have to get up and walk around.”

Raph started to protest, but Don gave him a determined look that told him he shouldn’t question his idea. Raph knew that look; it meant that if he questioned it, he’d better be prepared to hear Don cite his research in detail.  
“Jeez, alright…at least lemme help.”

Don groaned as he straightened up from his position on all fours; His back ached from the weight of his belly. He shook his wrists as he kneeled carefully. Raph offered his hand and helped Don take a few shaky steps in the sand, and then supported him when he stepped over the low wall of the pool onto the lab floor. Don winced as the cramps in his hips and thighs began to work themselves out. It felt good to straighten his legs.

Raph held onto him as he walked a couple of slow, careful laps around the lab.

“This…might help…the egg settle…” Don puffed, holding one hand over his stomach. He pressed slightly, feeling his flesh shift under the touch against his plastron. The weight inside him felt heavy, but he didn’t feel anything against his cervix yet. “Y’know…let gravity do the work?”

“Well I ain’t gonna letcha jump up an’ down if that’s what yer thinkin’, Donnie.”

Don smirked at Raph. “I couldn’t do that right now if I wanted…back hurts too much…” Don looked down at his stomach. “I know it’s comfy for you in there, but you’ve gotta come out now, little one. Your family’s waiting for you.”

“Any contractions?”

Don stopped, standing very still save for minor shifts in weight from one foot to the other. He shook his head, disappointed. “No…I don’t think so.”

He sighed. “I’ll head back to the pool,” Upon noticing the concerned look on Raph’s face, Don added, “This isn’t unusual in turtle or human births…I read about some humans who said they were in labor for days and had meals, watched movies, and went on with life in between contractions.”

Raph squeezed Don’s bicep as he helped him along. “Yeh, I remember readin’ most of the material ya gave me. Didn’t one woman say the birth made her feel—“ Raph stopped, his amber eyes lighting up.

“What?” Don panted. They’d reached the pool, and he was looking forward to climbing back into the sand to rest again.

“Mmm…gimme a second, Donnie. Lemme get ya settled.” Raph purred, helping him over the edge of the pool again.

Don rested carefully on both knees at the edge of the hole, keeping his bottom slightly elevated to avoid touching the sand. Raph checked on the eggs one last time before kneeling behind Don at the edge of the pool.

“Anything yet?” Raph asked, holding up a freshly dampened cloth.

“No…just feeling a bit achey, but…hopefully the walk helped.”

Don was breathless from walking around and the exertion of kneeling down again. His limbs no longer felt asleep after he got the blood flowing again, but they felt heavy as the muscular fatigue settled in. Don chewed his lip. He was getting worried. It had been well over 2 hours since he’d first started to lay eggs.

He patted his belly, pushing down on it slightly with one hand. He could feel that his stomach wasn’t as tightly stretched as before, but there was still quite a lot of bulk behind his plastron. He couldn’t feel where the egg was from the outside, but he hoped the heavy feeling in his hips was indicator that the final egg had at least settled towards the bottom of his womb.

“Lemme clean ya while we’re waitin’.” Raph offered, his voice low. He patted Don’s backside softly with his warm, calloused hands.

“Mmm…I’ll just be a mess again, but I appreciate the offer nonetheless,” Don murmured, resting his chin on this forearms. Letting his eyes close, he lifted his tail for Raph to, presumably, press the cloth to his backside and between his thighs.

Raph dabbed the damp cloth over Don’s skin, brushing away a bit of sand that somehow got up on his legs and backside.

“What was it you said you remembered from reading, before?” Don crooned, relaxing into the soothing touch of the cloth.

Raph paused, folding the cloth and placing it on the side of the pool.

“Somethin’ about inducin’ birth…with an orgasm.”

“Hm?” Don opened one eye, too tired to sit up…and then he felt Raph’s warm tongue lick over the insides of his thighs, lapping softly at the fluids that had leaked down onto them. It was a ticklish feeling and Don yelped as he felt the blood instantly rush to his already-engorged labia.

“O-Oh-! R-aaaph…” Don protested, trying (and failing) to squirm away from him.

“C’mon, Donnie, ya don’t have to do anythin’. Lemme do all the work.” Raph’s hands were gentle; he rubbed his thumbs soothingly over the sore, taught muscles in Don’s outer thighs.

Don blushed; an impressive accomplishment, considering his face had been flushed for the past few hours.

“Mmm…it’s just…I feel like…I’m a little…um, sweaty and…” Don trailed off, burying his red face in his forearms again as he suddenly became excrutiatingly aware of Raph’s eyes on his exposed behind and all of the accompanying birth fluids and the swollen, red lips of his vaginal opening. On top of all of that, he still felt absolutely enormous and clumsy. His position in the sand didn’t help. He scooted away from Raph in a fruitless attempt to hide and make himself look smaller.

“Ya should know by now… yer sweat don’t bother me,” Raph growled. And he flicked his tongue out, feather-light, to catch the swollen bulb of Don’s clitoris with the tip of his tongue.

Despite his misgivings, Don moaned into his arms at the gentle, wet warmth bathing his sensitive nub. Raph licked around his puffy opening, lapping up the slick fluids that had gushed out of Don during the emergence of the first and second eggs.

“’M tryin’ ta be gentle…don’t wanna exhaust ya.” Raph murmured, hardly moving away from Don’s taint. When he didn’t receive an answer, he churred and dipped his tongue into Don’s opening, inhaling the heady scent with fervor.

“Ahh-!” Don gasped, pressing back against Raph’s beak. He’d worried he’d be too sore or sensitive for his body to respond to the stimulation, but Raph’s tongue massaged his stretched opening just so, bathing him with sensual warmth—and before Don could do much of anything, he felt the sweet pressure building within his slick channel.

Raph tenderly lapped a trail up and down Don’s inner thighs, then over his (now soaked) nub, and then back into his leaking slit, careful to avoid the small tear at the edge of his opening closest to his perineum.

A low, strangled moan vibrated from Don’s throat, and he rocked back onto his heels to push his hips insistently against Raph’s mouth. Raph grasped the soft flesh on either side of Don’s ample bottom and slowly moved his face back and forth, laving his tongue flat against the grasping hole…he flicked his tongue down to rub over Don’s clit one more time—

“O-oh…ohh, god…hnn—Raaaph!” Don breathed, soaking Raph’s beak with fluids.

Raph churred low and contentedly as he rhythmically darted his tongue out against his mate. From the volume of clear fluid that dripped down Raph’s beak and over his tongue, he wondered if—

“Mmmmmghhh…!” Don came, blissfully sobbing into his forearms with the ecstasy of release, mouth wide as his opening fluttered against Raph’s mouth. It was by far the easiest won orgasm he’d had in his life; the rapid clenching and flexing of his pelvic floor muscles and the much-needed additional rush of endorphins through his system was evidence of that.

Raph planted light kisses up and down Don’s backside, massaging his hips with his fingers as Don’s tail lazily wagged back and forth in the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
Somewhere in the fog within Don’s mind, he remembered his months of research about pregnancy, and something about…blood flow increased to the genitals, heightened sensitivity… and swelling, and—

“Aghh… ah! Raph…Raph, I-I think it’s…” Don stammered, clutching the top of his belly with one hand as he felt the contractions from his orgasm ripple through his abdomen and up towards the cervix. The dull ache in his back flared up again, and he groaned as the muscles along his lower back worked in tandem with the contractions.

“Damn…did it really work?” Raph backed away, wiping his beak with the cloth. He patted Don’s carapace as his mate heaved and scuffled against the sand with his toes against the pressure building inside him once more.

“Y-Yes…it’s…o-ohhhh….god, I can feel it—!” Don cried out as a heavy, dull pressure settled against his cervix, sending waves of thick pain through his belly. This pressure was different from the first two; this felt as though it would press Don apart, slowly, from the inside out. He couldn’t hold out. The heavy pressure forced him to push again. He was caught between his instincts to push with the contractions, and hesitant because of the impending pain he could sense would follow…

Don curled his toes and wailed as his body pushed involuntarily. Raph’s eyes went wide when he saw the flesh in Don’s belly and lower abdomen ripple with the strength of the contractions. The olive flesh bulged with something entering the space between Don’s hips, and from the sound of Don’s cries, Raph could only imagine a fraction of how intense the pain from the third egg making its way through his cervix must’ve been.

The cries and gasping turned into sobs; Don was clearly in more pain that he’d been with the first two eggs. Raph felt helpless; all he could do was rub his hand over Don’s carapace soothingly. He didn’t dare touch Don’s soft parts at this point, for fear that he might startle him and make the pain worse with errant muscle twitches.

“Donnie, it’s gonna crown!”

“Aughhh…Ah… ah! ‘s…too big--! Aughhh, it hurts…” Don moaned.

“I know, I know…I’m sorry, Donnie, but ya gotta push again…C’mon, yer almost there!”

Don steeled himself, clawing at the sand and gritting his teeth as he bore down with every bit of strength he could gather. Raph watched as the bulge grew and grew against Don’s skin, fascinated and horrified at the same time by how large the egg appeared to be. This was the crucial moment; The egg’s white surface gleamed from between Don’s labial folds, stretching Don until his skin almost looked translucent.  
Raph’s throat tightened when he realized he could make out small blood vessels in Don’s skin around his opening.

“C’mon, ya can do it, Donnie…” Raph breathed, holding his hands beneath Don to catch the egg.

Don rocked back and forth as he pushed again and again, curling and flexing his toes as he groaned. Something didn’t feel right to him—He could feel the egg pressing against him from above where it sat just inside his vaginal opening…but when he pushed, he felt an ominous grinding sensation inside his pelvis, between his hips. The pressure of the egg on his pelvis extended from side to side as well as vertically.

Finally, the tension in his body ceased and Don choked out a frustrated sob. Slumping down, he whimpered as he felt the egg retract back into his canal. The relief on his external skin was immeasurable; however, he gritted his teeth against the dull ache settling back inside his pelvis.

“I-I…I can’t…I can’t do it. It hurts…” Don choked, trying desperately to catch his breath. He felt lightheaded from the immense strain of pushing. He was nearly too exhausted to hold himself up.

Raph stroked his sides. “Don’t give up, Donnie,”

Don groaned weakly, arms trembling as he pushed himself up again. He kept his hips low over the sand pit. Raph scrambled to hold him up, supporting him by gripping the sides of his upper carapace.

“R-Raph…” Don gasped, eyes watery and unfocused. Tears spilled over his cheeks as he let out a warbling churr, pushing again. Don’s breathing was ragged as he braced himself against the burning pain.

“Breathe, Donnie…”

The egg stretched him to his limit, and he felt a pinching sting at the edge of his opening. Don yelped and collapsed again. He shook his head, trembling.

“…nghh…it’s too big, it won’t fit…!” Don sobbed. “hngh…Raph, I think it’s—it’s either positioned wrong, or--or it’s lodged between my hips…!”

“Dammit…” Raph looked at the steel cart next to the pool. He practically leapt to the side of the pool nearest Don’s head. He kneeled over and held Don’s face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. “Donnie, ya trust me to help?”

Don didn’t hesitate. “I trust you, Raphie…” He bit his lip as another painful contraction pressed against his insides. “Do what you need to do.”

Raph took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He remembered what Don told him about the …he didn’t even know what they were called—the “tongs.”

“Alright, Donnie,” He yanked the sterilized device out of its wrapping. “Hold on, we’re gonna have that egg…”

“Just hurry-!” Don groaned, willing himself not to push again until it was necessary.

Raph moved behind his mate, climbing into the pool so that he was seated on the edge of the sand hole. He hesitated upon seeing how red and swollen Don’s stretched opening was. There was a new tear, and thin rivers of blood mingled with the clear fluids that had squeezed out past the egg.

Taking a deep breath, Raph carefully reached out to palpate Don’s backside, feeling for the outline of the egg inside. Raph balked when he realized he could feel the end of the egg, and it seemed to swell even wider just behind Don’s hip bones.

“Donnie, lift yer hips up a little?” Raph tried to keep his voice even, but he was getting more nervous by the second.

Don obeyed, raising his backside on trembling legs.

Raph pressed a finger gently against Don’s tail. Don flinched, lifting his tail higher, and Raph could see the stretching of the skin in his mate’s perineum extended almost to his anus.

“Okay… I’m gonna try to ease the egg into position…I think it’s up on its narrow end inside ya, and that’s why it’s stuck…it might hurt—“

“—it’s okay, do it…” Don rasped.

Raph placed his forefinger and middle finger against the skin just beneath Don’s anus, pressing down and back. He felt the egg slowly retreat from Don’s pelvic floor as he pressed, careful not to stress the tears on the outer rim of Don’s labia.

Don whined, scraping his toes against the sand. He focused on breathing deeply, trying to replenish his energy for another push.

Don felt a dull grinding sensation against his tailbone, and his lower belly bulged outward as the round weight shifted position.

“Donnie, can ya give a little push? Real small?” Raph grunted, moving his hand to cup the bulging flesh just below Don’s clitoris, where his olive skin met the lowest panels of his plastron.

“Hnnn…” Don whimpered, pushing.

“Okay, a little more…” Raph shouted. “I can feel it turnin’…!” He kept his hand braced against Don’s body, guiding the smooth mass as Don pushed.

“That’s it, c’mon…a little more, Donnie-!” Raph urged. He splayed his hand out, maintaining pressure on the egg as he felt the narrower end begin to press outward towards Don’s vulva.

Don suddenly felt a popping sensation within him, as the grinding against his tailbone and pelvic bones gave way to the heavy weight settling along the bottom of his vaginal canal. That felt much more similar to the first and second eggs.

“I think it’s -! I think it turned, Raphie-!” Don exclaimed. “I’m gonna try again…”

“Alright, I gotcha,” Raph kept his hand on Don’s lower belly, maintaining gentle pressure. He could feel the stainless steel object at the ready, heavy in his other hand.

Don bore down, and the egg slid slowly towards his opening, then pressed through further than it had before. Raph watched in silent fascination (and a little horror) as Don’s skin stretched, drum-tight, around the white orb. He noticed that the end that stuck out this time was narrower than before.

“Ya got it, Donnie, c’mon, it’s comin’ out…!”

The width of the egg increased behind the narrower end, and the egg slowed as Don was stretched again to his limit.

“Aghhhh!!!” Don screamed, pushing harder at Raph’s encouragement.

“Oh, shit…” Raph whispered. The egg tore a ragged line of angry red against Don’s labia, spreading up his perineum. Fresh blood mixed with the slick fluids dripping over the egg.

“Aughhh, R-Raph--! I need you to…pull it…!” Don grunted, trying to keep his muscles braced against the back of the egg.

Raph’s heart hammered in his chest as he opened the silicone ends of the device around the narrow end of the egg. Ever so slowly, he lessened the pressure he placed on the handle of the “tongs,” holding his breath as the silicone pads settled over the egg. He pressed down on the pads with his other hand, careful not to jostle the egg.

“I got it, Donnie…I got it, c’mon. One last push, an’ then ya can rest--!”

Don sobbed, using the last of his energy to push as Raph steadily pulled on the egg. Raph angled the device up slightly as more of the egg emerged, to alleviate pressure on Don’s torn perineum. Raph grit his teeth as he gave a final tug—Don let out a hoarse scream as he pushed with everything he had—

And suddenly, the pressure released, and the final egg slid out and into Raph’s lap with a gush of fluids.

“Ohh, fuck…I gotcha, it’s okay…” Raph grunted, releasing the tongs and clutching the egg to his chest. He grabbed the cloth he’d placed on the edge of the pool earlier and cleaned the egg as best he could. It was a good 2 inches wider than the first egg, and slightly longer. “Donnie, ya did it…!”

It must have felt bigger inside for Don because it became lodged at an angle against his pelvic bones that would’ve been impossible for Don to push out on his own.

But Raph didn’t want to think about that. He pressed the cloth against Don’s backside, wiping away the fluids and blood. Raph chewed his lip when he saw the extra blood. But he was relieved when he saw that Don’s opening did not have any traumatic lacerations, nor did any of the tears extend up to his anus. Raph planted a tender kiss to Don’s plump tail, churring as he cradled the egg.

He’d examine the wounds further after giving Don some much needed painkillers.

Don collapsed on his stomach, catching his breath. He scrabbled at the sand, trying to sit up, but his arms and legs felt like jelly. “Raphie…uhgnnn…I need you,” He murmured.

Raph stepped over the side of the pool and knelt in front of Don with the egg.

“Here it is,” Raph whispered.

Don reached out with a trembling arm and rubbed his hand over the largest egg.

“You scared me,” He cooed, tears streaming down his face. “We thought you weren’t going to come out.”

He leaned in and kissed the top of the egg.

“I think we’d better get the three siblings together now,” Don whispered to Raph.

“On it.” Raph smiled affectionately at him, and placed the final egg with its siblings under the heat lamp.

The next thing Don knew, he was being wiped with damp cloths, and then gently settled back against the edge of the pool on pillows. Sleepily, he realized it was a good thing that Raph had grabbed the bedding when they’d first made their way to the lab.

Raph helped him lean back, so that he was resting with his weight upon his lower carapace rather than his backside. Raph cleaned between his legs with a gentle sterile solution and soft cotton, inspecting him carefully for damage that might need medical attention or stitches. They decided to keep an eye on the longer tear against his lower vulva to see if it would heal without stitches for the time being.

Raph dabbed antibacterial ointment over the wounds, and then some numbing cream. Don murmured his thanks, too tired to crane his neck up to look between his legs at all.

He pressed his hand against his middle, rubbing in circles; despite the happy occasion, Don was a little bit disappointed that his belly was still quite round and bulky even after shedding the weight of the eggs. He wondered how long it would be until his body shed all of the excess uterine lining, and how much of the extra weight would remain on his body. Don had a sneaking suspicion that even once his belly flattened again naturally, he’d still have the excess pregnancy weight that had softened his buttocks, hips, and thighs.

But those were worries for another day. He sighed contentedly as his mate finished cleaning him and ensuring he was comfortable in his nest of pillows and bed sheets atop the soft sand. Sometimes, he found himself lapsing into sleep, dozing gently for brief periods…lulled to sleep by the sound of Raph’s low churrs.

As the endorphins wore off, Don found it difficult to move at all in his nest without his entire body twinging with soreness. His lower body felt bruised and stung as the salty after birth fluids continued trickling from between his legs.

He opted not to use his mesh pads and undergarments April and Raph gifted him, not yet. He wanted to give the cuts and tears to his body a chance to dry and clot.

“Raph, I know you’ve already done a lot for me, but-“ He droned sleepily, placing a bottle of sports drink next to him in the sand.

“—I’m guessin’ yer ready for them painkillers, ain’t cha?” Raph replied, stirring from his watchful station kneeling against the pool.

“…that would be nice, yes.” Don chuckled, wincing as his back twitched.

Raph administered the shot, stroking Don’s head.

“Right on time, because I just texted Fearless an’ Mikey that it’s safe ta come in.”

“I hope they realize…I’m too tired to talk much…” Don murmured.

Raph kissed him tenderly on one of his red cheeks, draping his arms around Don from the side of the pool.

“Nah, I think they’ll understand…I think they’ll give ya some peace after they see the eggs. As long as Mikey doesn’t bring his damn polaroid.”

Don laughed and sighed as the medication kicked in, falling into a deep sleep.

\---------------------------------------

Side Story, takes place the next day, after Don's woken up.

See the next chapter for the photo Don's referencing. ;)

Mikey’s Polaroid Photo.

“Mikey, that is an awful photo…” Don moaned. “Please don’t give that to Casey and April…”

“But it’s the only one I got of you with your eyes open, Donnie!” Mikey pouted, waving the polaroid snapshot in front of him.

Don couldn’t help but smile. He shifted a bit in his recovery bed, feeling a little sore but otherwise well-rested.

“Well…alright, but…just promise me you’ll wait til I’m actually LUCID to capture any future ‘important family moments.’” He used his hands to make air quotations.

Mikey fluffed the pillows behind him, plucking the corner of the sheet that had fallen off Don’s middle and tucking it back up around his shell.

“Can’t promise that. But I’ve got a nice album of all the best moments in your pregnancy. It’s like a documentary.”

“Wait. You have an ALBUM? Where is it, Mikey?”

“I’m waiting til the babies are hatched. I still have lots of scrapbooking to do. Those stickers aren’t gonna apply themselves, Donnie.”

“Mikey, get back here. Mikey, I need to see those photos…Mikey, come back here, please... Mikey!”

(Thought it might be nice to end this on a lighthearted note. So now the truth comes out- Michelangelo has all kinds of really embarrassing photos from the pregnancy, which no one noticed him taking! Who's the best ninja, now?)


	22. It's Time Part 2 - Mikey's Polaroid Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had some fun tonight after I finished writing. I had to get this out of my system. Poor Don, he's not photogenic after all that straining and pushing.

"Mikey, this is an awful photo!" -Don

(But they totally sign and send it to April and Casey, anyway).

And you can also find this and other scraps/art/doodles in my Inkbunny and Twitter. 


	23. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs hatch, and now their lives are complete.

**2 Days after Don laid the eggs**

“How ya feelin’?”

Don blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He’d been moved from the sand pool blankets and pillows nest to his own bed.

“Mmm…” Don tried to sit up, having difficulty due to the soreness in his body, especially his lower regions. “…sore.” He smiled at Raph.

Raph gave him a sympathetic smile, rubbing his thumb softly over Don’s cheek. He moved to the right, nodding over his shoulder.

The warm glow of the heat lamp caught his bleary eyes, and beneath it sat their eggs against the soft plush pad. Don’s tired face lit up.

“Oh!”

“Just seemed like the best solution. Couldn’t have ya wakin’ and not seein’ our kids.” Raph shrugged. “I’ve been keepin’ watch over ‘em while ya slept.”

“Thank you for bringing them here,” Don kissed Raph.

Don shifted in the bed. He squirmed, wrinkling his beak when he felt something wet beneath him.

“Eugh!” He looked beneath the covers, sighing when he saw that his body was still leaking fluids. “I could really use a bath,” He blushed when he realized he’d kissed Raph on the lips. “…and I definitely need to brush my teeth. Sorry.”

Raph laughed. “Lemme help ya.”

**1 Week After**

Don pulled the mesh “undergarment” over his hips. It was a tight fit, and he winced as the material mashed his tail uncomfortably against his body. Raph and April had gotten him the largest size available from the manufacturer, but their turtle bodies, with their bulky shells, were already larger in circumference than the average human.

To avoid ripping the material, Don had to tuck the waistband beneath the lower rim of his carapace, and it rode down uncomfortably when he bent over. He’d tried medical tape to hold it in place, but that pinched even more.  
Not to mention, he was still rather thick around the middle. He hoped that the afterbirth and discharge coming out of him made up the remainder of the bulk beneath his plastron, in the absence of the eggs.

He reached down between his legs to adjust the pad sitting in the bottom of the garment. It crinkled loudly when he walked, and rubbed uncomfortably between his legs when it saturated with the remaining discharge trickling from his body.

Even Mikey resisted the urge to make jokes about it; his younger brother’s sympathetic look when Don first waddled by with the gauze thing wrapped around his lower half said it all.

Don hoped he wouldn’t need to wear it much longer. He’d changed the pads out several times each day for the first few days, but he guessed he’d only need two pads that day. At least the pads were no longer getting soaked through. He was optimistic about the damage sustained to his labia, too. The bleeding had stopped, and there were no signs of infection.

Don had to keep himself especially clean to avoid exacerbating injury to the healing tissue around his opening. Before lunchtime, he excused himself to the bathroom to clean himself and re-apply another pad, just to be on the safe side.

Raph had been helpful and supportive of Don’s recovery, but Don sometimes caught his mate looking guilty whenever he’d excuse himself to carry out his cleaning routine or change his pad. Raph avoided looking at the mesh garment. Don understood; no matter how many times he gently caressed Raph’s face in the quiet of their room, telling him that he did everything right to help him lay the eggs, the red-banded turtle still carried a furrowed brow and pained eyes when he thought no one was looking.

Don knew Raph was also struggling a little with the lack of sex, even though it’d just been a week since he had laid the eggs. His mate’s libido was irrepressible. And unfortunately, Don had been too exhausted from laying eggs and the resulting physical soreness and hygienic routines to so much as keep his eyes open the moment his head hit the pillow…and they both checked on the eggs as much as possible, prepared at any moment for them to hatch.

The fact that Don’s body was still rather…filled out, and smelled of vaginal fluids and hormones didn’t help his mate’s sexual frustration one bit.

But the truth was, no matter how passionately Raph kissed the back of his neck or how tightly he held him as they spooned, Don felt rather unsexy during this adjustment period.

Raph wanted to help him with his hygiene routines, but Don insisted he do that by himself. It wasn’t so much Don’s pride as it was his desire to shield Raph from feeling even more guilty. He knew Raph had matured over the years, but he was still prone to negative spirals. The less of Don’s injuries Raph was subjected to, the better.

He settled into bed, laying on his side. Raph was already fast asleep, snoring on the bed beside him. Don studied him for a moment. In the warm light from the heat lamp, he could make out fine, leathery lines beneath his mate’s eyes and creasing his forehead. Even in a deep sleep, Raph looked a little older than Don had remembered him.

Don shimmied closer, careful not to rock the bed too much, and stretched his neck out to softly nuzzle Raph’s cheek with his beak. Raph grunted in his sleep and rolled over, furrowing his eye ridges and mumbling something about “Mikey go away.” Don tried not to make a sound as he stifled a giggle.

Then Don realized something. Raph had been behaving as though a fire was lit under his ass for the past week; rushing around, actually doing laundry voluntarily to clean all of Don’s soiled towels and the clothes and sheets from the egg laying. He’d, apparently, moved Don AND their eggs from the lab to the bedroom without Don even stirring from his pharmaceutical-induced slumber…and on top of that, when Don looked in the lab, the area around the sand pool was immaculate, with no sign of the medical equipment that had been set out before. He had been so busy with his own troubles that he didn’t even think to ask who cleaned it all up.

…yet, not once did Don remember having to look too far for Raph whenever he did need something in the past week. Raph was there in an instant, with water, or juice. He’d even helped Mikey make soup for Don (Raph agreed if it meant that Mikey wouldn’t bother him or Don to look at the eggs again for another 24 hours).

Raph must’ve done everything he could to hide the fact that he was so exhausted from Don…until that night, one whole week later.

Don nuzzled against Raph’s smooth head, planting a soft kiss.

“…stubborn jerk…I thought I was the one trying to keep you from worrying.”

Raph’s snoring ceased, and Don smiled as he listened to his breathing deepen and mellow.

Carefully, Don re-adjusted his position in bed until he was facing outward, with his shell resting against Raph’s. He watched the three eggs in the warm, orange light until he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

**Two weeks After**

  
Don was finally able to stop wearing his pads after a week and a half, and he felt much more like himself. His lower body no longer felt sore, his nether regions were healing nicely, and he could finally eat more like he normally would. (The joy of newly laid eggs was still wonderful, but Don did not feel so joyful about the liquid and soft diet he followed for the first week to avoid exacerbating the injuries to his body.)

“I’ll bet that tastes pretty good right now, huh?” Leo asked, joining Don in the kitchen. Don sat at the table, drinking his first cup of coffee since he’d found out he was pregnant.

Don closed his eyes, removing the cup from his lips in slow motion for dramatic effect.

“Leo, it’s the nectar of the gods. ‘Pretty good’ doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

Leo chuckled, setting his teacup on the table.

“Soon enough, you’ll be needing all the energy you can get. How much longer do you think it’ll be til—“

“—‘til they hatch? Mm, it’s hard to say, but…I can hear the babies starting to stir more inside the shells. I think they’re getting restless. It could be today, or it could be another 2 weeks.” Don took another long sip of his coffee.

Leo drank from his cup, too. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Listen, Don…” Leo began. “You don’t have to start training again…if you don’t feel like you’re ready now, or, well…we’ll always need you, obviously, and-you’re really a great combat partner, but…”

Leo looked a little sad, staring into his cup.

“…but, what…?” Don urged, gently. He had a feeling he knew what Leo was thinking.

Leo sighed. “…but when I saw how much you went through with the eggs, I just…I don’t want to pressure you. So I thought you should know that, now. Before you start to push yourself too hard…or, you know, think I’m pushing you too hard. Because I might,” He gave Don a rueful smile. “I guess I’m always thinking about our ninjutsu training…but now you have something more.”

Don felt a strange kind of way…he wasn’t sure what it was, but it made his face heat and his eyes water. He distracted himself by sipping more coffee before he responded.

“You, too, Leo…you’re going to be an uncle.” Don smiled warmly at his brother. “And I really appreciate you saying this to me, now. You never…y-you never pressured me…so don’t worry.”

Leo visibly relaxed wrapping his hands around his cup.

“Thanks, Donnie.”

Don fidgeted a little. He’d been avoiding saying anything to anyone, even Raph, about this up until that moment.

“I do…want to train, though. Maybe I won’t be joining you on patrols as much, or for even a few years while the babies are growing,” He could feel his cheeks flush. He laughed softly, shaking his head. “It’s funny, I always secretly wished I could just stay in my lab instead of run across rooftops when we were younger…but when I was bed ridden and had swollen feet and…” he trailed off, too shy to say anything about his body. “…I would’ve given anything to go out again at night.”

Leo had always known about Don’s hesitation to fight, but he had always tried not to address it unless it seemed necessary over the years; he didn’t need to butt heads with Don, too.

“…and you know I’d never ask Raph to stay behind with the kids. I know he can’t wait to be a father to them, but I just don’t think Raph could ever feel satisfied settled down.” Leo nodded at Don, encouraging him to continue. “But I do promise that I’ll try my best to stay in shape in case anything comes up. If nothing else, because I’ll have a lot on my hands with the kids.”

“Oh, Donnie, I-I didn’t mean—“ Leo stammered.

Don laughed. “It’s okay, Leo. I’m still a little sensitive about…my body, but…I promise not to go full ‘pregnant Don’ again on you or Mikey about it.”

Leo smiled. “…don’t forget Raph, please.”

They laughed together as they finished their tea and coffee.

**Two and a half weeks after**

Don closed the door behind him, heaving a long sigh and letting himself lean back against it. He looked down at himself, frowning when he wriggled his toes and they still barely peeked out from beneath his belly.

He tried to be upbeat for Raph and his brothers’ sakes, but alone in his room for the moment…he still felt very tired, very swollen, and not at all like the joyful parent he was supposed to be.

He thought of how wonderful it’d been to see Raph and Leo relaxing on the couch together, watching an action movie and occasionally joking and pointing things out to each other.

“One fire gets put out…” He sighed to himself, pacing around to his bed.

He passed the mirror propped up against the wall, the old wooden chair holding his discarded leather ninja gear next to it. His ill-fitting elbow and knee pads sat gathering dust, sitting on top of the brown sash that he wouldn’t even attempt until he’d had more time to start working out again. He cringed when he saw his reflection in the mirror; he still looked over-stuffed and pudgy. “…another one still burning out of control.”

He plopped down on the end of the bed, cupping his heavy belly in his hands. It felt softer than it had when the eggs were inside him. He’d been relieved when the fluids finally stopped leaking from his body, but at the same time, it worried him to know that the weight that remained was not directly related to the eggs or his uterus, despite the eggs being the instigating factor in his weight gain. If he really wanted to get back to his fighting weight, he’d have a lot of work to do.

Don heaved another sigh and flopped back onto the bed, feeling sorry for himself.

“Ummghh…hey, Donnie…”

“Oh, SHIT!” Don nearly slapped Mikey’s sleepy face as he whirled around.

“MIKEY-!” Don struggled to sit up, tangling the bed sheets as he scrambled to his knees. He clutched his chest. “Ahh…Mikey, what are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Mikey sat up from his reclined position on the side of the bed closest to the eggs. He cocked his head innocently at Don, as if it was completely natural that he’d have been sleeping in the bed that Don and Raph shared.

He shrugged. “Was watchin’ the eggs.” Mikey rubbed his eyes. “still haven’t hatched.”

Don stared at him. “You…were watching the eggs?”

Mikey grinned. “That’s what I said, bro.”

“Mikey, I appreciate that, but you don’t have to—“

“I don’t want ‘em to hatch with no one around.” Mikey protested, worried.

Don felt his heart melt. He’d sometimes forgotten what a loving and innocent soul Mikey possessed.

He smiled at Mikey. “C’mere, Mikey,” He held his arms out and Mikey embraced him in a tight hug. “Thanks,” He whispered. He stroked Mikey’s shell. “The eggs’ll be fine, even if no one is watching. We check in on them several times a day.”

Mikey sniffled, breaking out of the hug to wipe his eyes.

Don leaned back onto the bed again, laying on his back. He hesitated, then patted his chest.

Mikey carefully lowered his head to rest on Don’s chest, cuddling against his older brother. The warm glow of the heat lamp illuminated Don’s rounded belly, and Mikey took care not to press against him too hard.

Mikey sniffed again. “I miss doing this.”

“Well, it’s been what, over 6 years since you stopped having those night terrors…?” Don trailed off, realizing he’d not had a lot of time for or with Mikey in a long time.

He gently stroked the top of Mikey’s head, the way he used to when they were teens.

“Mmm, you’re even comfier than before, D.” Mikey droned sleepily, nuzzling his cheek into the squishy planes of Don’s upper belly.

Don paused for just a moment, before he decided to take the comment at face value.

“Am I?” He murmured.

“Yep…I’ll bet the babies are gonna love sleepin’ on your chest.”

Don chuckled. “Well, I’m sure they’ll love sleeping with the plushes you made them even more.”

They lay there for a few moments in silence, periodically hearing the faint noises from Raph and Leo’s movie and their laughter wafting back through the corridors.

“Mmm…Mikey, I think my arm’s falling asleep.” Don grunted, shifting so that he could lean back against the pillows. He still found it a little difficult with his belly.  
His elbow bumped the corner of a hard object beneath one of the pillows.

“Ow-! What’s this?” Don pulled the 3-inch-thick book…album…photo album…from behind the pillow.

“Oh—shiiiit….Sorry, Donnie, please don’t be mad. I just thought if the eggs hatched, I could…I was savin’ the pictures for—“

Mikey shrank back against the bed, threading the sheets nervously between his fingers.

“You wanted to show the babies the photos…?”

Mikey pulled the sheet up over his face. “Yeah,” He squeaked. “Oh, man…please don’t incinerate the album, Don, or-or throw it through some kinda portal…I’m sorry…”

Don stared at the album. He’d been desperately afraid to see the photos, embarrassed that they even existed, and curious about them, all at the same time.

Don took a deep breath. He remembered his talk with Leo.

“Mikey, why were you taking so many photos of me during all of this, anyway?”

“Well, I thought the whole thing was really cool, D…I-I don’t know anyone else who could’ve done THAT. I-I mean, it seemed like something we should all remember. Seeing as…we don’t really know anything about…our…” He trailed off.

Suddenly, everything made sense, and Don felt like a total jerk.

He’d been so worried about Mikey taking unflattering photos of him that he didn’t stop to think that maybe it was because his younger brother looked up to him and wanted to share memories of their family with the babies when they were older. It wasn’t as though they knew anything about their own biological parents, or their life before the mutation…and Father was the only person who’d ever told them anything. And he was…

_Damn._

Don didn’t realize how the blank stare he possessed came across to Mikey, who scrambled to keep Don from getting upset with him. Mikey’s words came out in a torrent.

“-and I’m sorry there’s so many pics of you looking really really fat, it’s probably just the angle-!”

Don placed the album carefully on the bed, and grabbed Mikey again, squeezing him tightly in a warm embrace.

“It’s okay, Mikey.” He kissed Mikey’s forehead. “Let’s wait until the eggs hatch, and then we’ll all look at the photos together.

**Three Weeks and One Day**

“Mmmghh—R-Raphie…” Don groaned, lying back in the pillows. Raph’s mouth was busily sucking and nipping at his throat. Don made a small noise in his throat when Raph’s fingers brushed against his side, gently roving over a soft bulge of extra weight that billowed out from beneath his plastron.

Raph laved his tongue over Don’s jugular, gently scraping his canines over the sensitive skin.

Don’s own arousal stirred to life, his wilted cock making a half-mast appearance as the female hormones in his body slowly ebbed back to their pre-pregnancy levels.

“Wanna…touch ya again…please…” Raph growled. He pressed his weeping dick against Don’s thigh. “It’s been too long, Donnie, damn…ya smell so nice…I can’t fuckin’ take it…”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Don panted, flicking his tongue out to tease Raph’s lips. He pushed Raph off to the side, so that he bounced back on his carapace next to Don.

Raph watched Don through lust-glazed eyes, as his mate rolled onto his side and crawled slowly towards Raph’s hips. Don gave him what he hoped was a sexy, playful smirk as he leaned forward.

Don then kissed and licked his way down Raph’s firm plastron before nuzzling the tip of Raph’s impressive cock with his beak. Raph’s toes curled and his amber eyes rolled back into his head as the warm puffs of Don’s breath caressed his sensitive length. Raph rolled his hips, pressing his thick cock against Don’s cheek.

Don grinned up at Raph. “Raphie~ you’ve gotta be patient if you want your treat…”

Reaching around to carefully fondle Don’s ass, Raph growled a low churr in his throat, willing his hips to still. The fat pearls of pre-cum dribbled out of his cockhead, painting Don’s cheeks, beak, and lips.

Don giggled softly, and his breath hitched when Raph pressed a fingertip ever so lightly against his asshole before stroking the underside of his tail.

Don pressed his lips over his teeth and swallowed Raph’s cock into his hot mouth. He slobbered over the thick organ, teasing the head with his tongue as he slowly licked and sucked it like the largest lollipop he’d ever eaten.

Raph fisted the sheets and his fingertip curled against Don’s pucker, teasing him but never dipping inside. Don moaned and set a slow, steady pace designed to make Raph’s pleasure last.

They’d have anal and vaginal sex again, Don promised himself. He just wasn’t ready yet. For now, Don savored Raph’s grunts and whispered curses, felt his mate’s warm thick fingers teasing his backside and his plump tail…this was the next best thing.

**Three Weeks and Three Days**

Don awoke to a clicking noise. He frowned, burrowing into the covers. He hoped the pipes weren’t acting up again…

And then he heard a tapping, scuffling noise. His eyes flew open, and he was greeted by the sight of a tiny green beak pushing its way out of one of the eggs. It wiggled around, and the crack in the shell grew larger and larger.

“Raph! Raph, wake up!” Don gasped. He reached back with his hand to grab Raph’s arm, and in a panic he realized that he felt nothing but the cool sheets.

Don struggled to his feet, ignoring the slight remnants of his sore back twinges. He stared as the tiny green beak pushed through the shell. It still had a little more to go before the baby turtle would be able to leave the casing entirely. He had a few precious minutes to alert the others.

“Raph!! THEY’RE HATCHING!” He called, jogging out the door to the hall. He nearly ran into Raph, who was heading over towards the room with a tray of breakfast foods.

“Raph-!” Don gasped.

“I heard ya, comin’!” Raph set the tray down and ran with Don back to the bedroom. He turned as they reached the door and bellowed, “LEO! MIKEY! THEY’RE HATCHING!”

They sat on the floor against the bed, watching the tiny patch of green peeking out from the egg.

The first turtle’s movements must have woken their siblings. The other two eggs were beginning to stir; the clicking and scraping noises grew louder as all three eggs showed activity.

Raph held Don close to him as they watched.

“C’mon, ya almost got it,” Raph whispered at the first turtle.

The green beak poked out further, sniffing at the air. The baby hesitated, and they could just make out the high-pitched sounds of fast breathing as their first born caught his or her breath.

“We’re waiting for you,” Don soothed.

A small, fat arm and three-fingered hand joined the beak, and then with a crack, a small emerald green turtle tumbled out of the halved egg shell and onto the pillow.

The baby turtle looked around the room with large, chocolate brown eyes, and let out a small squeak when she saw the two large turtles watching. Raph leaned forward, conscious of Don’s difficulties bending his torso, and gently picked up the small turtle in his large hands, bringing the baby close to them.

The small turtle blinked up at them, and smiled and cooed happily. Raph nuzzled the baby with his beak, and the baby giggled.

“Your siblings are coming, too…” Don softly cooed at the baby turtle. The turtle reached out and grabbed Don’s beak with its tiny hand. Don held the baby against his cheek. Raph looked at his mate with loving eyes. His heart felt like it would burst seeing Donnie so happy and content.

“So, Donnie, are you doing the honor of naming…?” Mikey’s voice interrupted their quiet moment. Mikey and Leo had joined them, quietly, so as not to disturb the newly hatched baby.

“Yeah,” Don took a quick peek at the cooing baby’s backside and tail. “Seeing as our first is a little girl…You’ll be Akane.” He held her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Raph leaned in to kiss Akane on the head and kiss Don on the cheek.

“Akane… ‘Brilliant Red,’ just like her father’s mask. I like it.” Leo said, voice hushed as he sat on the bed next to Mikey.

Akane emerged from the largest egg. Despite her being the last to leave Don’s body, she was going to be the big sister.

The two younger siblings came almost at the same time.

First, Tamotsu arrived to join Akane. A golden-olive leg poked out of the smallest egg, and as the egg rolled onto its side, he tumbled out, crying as Raph scooped him up.

Tamotsu had large amber eyes, like Raph’s. He sucked hungrily on Raph’s finger as he studied the large face of his father. Raph softly nuzzled him with his beak, and Tamotsu slowly relaxed as he watched him with serious eyes.

Mikey grabbed the pacifiers he’d given them for the baby shower, and handed one to Raph just as Takeshi popped out from the cracked egg, quietly squirming on his belly.

Takeshi’s eyes were golden brown, and his skin was a pale green. He seemed to have some difficulty crawling after a longer period of time trying to break out of the egg, but he moved his plump arms and legs with lots of energy. Don picked him up and held him and Akane against his chest.

“Look after your little brother, Akane. He’s tired.”

Akane reached a fat arm out to tap Takeshi’s shell, making little gurgling noises in her throat. Takeshi chirped back at her and his eyes closed as he nestled against Don’s soft skin.

Mikey’s pacifiers came in handy, and once the babies had settled into their small nest with the soft blankets, Don realized how much energy that whole morning had taken from him.

He patted the babies gently on their soft plastrons. Turning to look at Raph, Leo, and Mikey, he let out a slow sigh of contentment and relief.

“Well…congratulations, we’re officially parents and uncles.”

Raph hugged him close and kissed him, long and sweet. “Why don’t you stay here in bed where ya can watch the babies. I’ll reheat the breakfast I was gonna bring ya.”

“Are you sure, Raph? You’ve already done so much in the past few weeks…I can just grab some coffee later,” Don protested.

“Yep, I’m sure. I’m bringing ya breakfast in bed, an’ we’re gonna take it slow today so we can be with the kids.” Raph replied, his voice low and sensual as his arms encircled Don’s waist.

“If you aren’t gonna eat the breakfast, I will, Donnie.” Mikey teased.

“Alright, alright. Thanks, Raph.” Don smiled, climbing onto the bed.

Raph returned with the tray of hot coffee, fresh scrambled eggs, and some buttered toast for Don.

“What the hell…?” He murmured, taking in the scene before him.

Don, Leo, and Mikey were all sleeping on their stomachs sideways on the bed, facing the baby turtles’ nest. They hadn’t all slept in the same bed since they were little.

Raph shook his head, grinning to himself as he set the tray on Don’s dresser, then he shut the door. He nudged Mikey away from Don so he could squeeze in between them.

It was a tight fit for four full-grown turtles in the bed, but Raph let himself enjoy the closeness as he draped his arm over Don. Two turtle generations, in their nests, together...Finally, complete.

**Epilogue (7 years later)**

“Hey, Akane…What’re you doing up?” Don whispered, looking down at the stocky little turtle standing by his desk chair.

“Couldn’t sleep, and Raphie-Daddy told me you’d let me hang out with you.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” Don smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, what did he say we’d do together?”

Akane’s chocolate brown eyes crinkled mischievously, and she crossed her thick arms over her chest.

“He said that…you’d let me drive the Shell-Cycle, an’ take it out for a cruise to bust some skulls!” She gestured like she was aggressively driving the motorcycle down the street.

Don nearly spat out his coffee.

“Well, uh…You can look at it, but Raphie-Daddy needs to remember that you can’t drive til you’re 16…and you’re, how old, Akane?”

“Seven…” Akane pouted.

“Right, so you’ll have to wait.” Don smiled at her as he picked her up so she could sit in his lap.

Akane huffed and leaned forward on the desk. She slammed her small fists against the linoleum surface.

“What is it now?” Don sighed.

“I can’t drive, Raphie-Daddy won’t let me try his heavier weights yet, half the lab’s off limits to me, an’ Tak an’ Tamo are drivin’ me crazy.”

Don tried very hard not to laugh at how adorable his daughter looked, like a tiny Raphael. He bit his lip to stifle a chuckle.

“C’mon, Akane…you’ll be old enough to do those things before you know it. Besides, you're already a lot stronger than even your Dad was at your age...”

Akane glared up at him with her large brown eyes, still pouting. She grit her teeth. “Y’know what, Do-mmie?” She drawled in a serious tone.

“What’s that?”

“I’m a rebel an’ you can’t tame me.”

With that, Don watched as his daughter leapt from his lap and took off sprinting and giggling back towards the den where Raph was watching wrestling.

He waited until her small form disappeared around the corner before he collapsed over the desk and broke into hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It wasn't hard to pick the names for the babies...but I wasn't sure about what the kids would call Raph & Don when they got older. I hope you'll forgive me for the cloying cuteness of "Raphie-Daddy" and "Do-mmy", as in "Don-Mommy" XD... I'd thought about having the kids just call them Dad and Daddy, but I like the idea of Don being more comfortable with his intersex nature after having the kids. Also FFS, it's just cute thinking of Raphie-Daddy & Dommy Mommy being happy in their lair with Uncle Mikey and Uncle Leo and the three triplets.)
> 
> As far as I'm planning right now, this is it. I'm definitely going to be posting some sketches and drawings for this fic, but for now...this is the end of the story. :) 
> 
> I post sketches & drawings on my Inkbunny (https://inkbunny.net/Plastron) and on Twitter, some of which I haven't uploaded or linked to here, yet. If you don't mind explicit NSFW art, you can find more drawings relating to this story there. :)
> 
> <3 Thank you so much for reading. I'm not really a writer, and I didn't ever intend on writing something this long. But this took hold of me and I'm so entrenched in RaphDon and TMNT stuff anyway that I really enjoyed it. Thank you, I've met so many wonderful friends through this, and I look forward to even more fun in the future.


	24. Extras/Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketches & Drawings I've made for this story, sometimes while I was thinking about what to write (helped me to visualize things better), other times just after the fact when I wasn't feeling up to writing.
> 
> Some NSFW Drawings!

Having some sweet pregnant sex. XD

From "Obstacles"...and random sketches of pregnant Donnie.

During the egg laying:

Raph er, helping to induce the final egg. ;)

Just being kind of silly. Poor Don.

Don Watching the eggs at night from "Complete," and being self-conscious about his pregnancy body. 

Babies

This is Akane.

Don & Raph's kids are going to be clever and passionate, just like their parents. :)

I plan on finishing a lot of these sketches, so please keep an eye out if you're interested. :) [My InkBunny](https://inkbunny.net/Plastron) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Plastron_)


	25. Epilogue Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me. I'm tired but I couldn't stop thinking about this & I ended up writing a few small things to flesh out the triplets.

Epilogue additional snippets

It was around the time that the triplets were 5 that Akane, Takeshi, and Tamotsu really started to notice differences between them and their siblings. 

Akane was taller, and bigger overall than her two brothers. She put on muscle and weight easily, and had inherited Raphael’s physical stamina and energy. Don and Raph both had to stay on their toes to ensure she didn’t run off or do something dangerous in the lair. Her inquisitiveness sometimes reminded Don of himself, but with Raph’s outspoken and forceful temperament. When Akane was given a task or puzzle to think about, she put a lot of focus into the activity and got frustrated if she couldn’t finish it to her liking.

Don learned a valuable lesson from Akane about body-image. 

He’d attempted various diets over the years while he got back into training, and by the time Akane and her brothers were 5, he’d regained virtually all of his strength and physical stamina. He was still softer and heavier than he was before he carried the eggs; it was a sticking point for Don, but he was the only one who had any issues with it. He sometimes tried to just accept that it was his metabolism and body fat distribution changing…but other times, he went through phases where he was determined to cut calories and train aggressively to lose fat, though it never seemed to do much to change his new body shape.

One day, Akane asked him why she was bigger than her brothers. It was a fact; Akane was larger and heavier than the boys, but it never worried or upset Don or Raph. 

Don thought very carefully before he responded. 

“Mmm…I’m not quite sure. Each of you came out of eggs that were different sizes. And each one of you is good at different things. You’re really strong and fast, for example.”

“…yeah…I know **that** , Do-mmie.” Akane moped, as though Don had just told her something that was really obvious.

“What’s bothering you, then?” Don asked gently, holding her on his lap. 

Akane shifted, leaning into his arms. “Well…you’re always sayin’ you think it’s _bad_ that you’re bigger than Uncle Leo and Uncle Mikey…and how you’re bigger than Raphie-Daddy.”

Don looked confused for a moment; he was taller than Mikey, but he wasn’t taller than Leo or Raph. “I’m not…bigger than…” Oh. Don rubbed the bridge of his beak, frustrated with himself. He sighed. “Akane…are you talking about how you might’ve heard me when I was…sad…about my belly?” 

Akane giggled for a moment and poked him. “Yeah! An’ your legs and…your butt.” She could barely get out the word ‘butt’ before she started snickering with laughter. 

Don couldn’t help but smile at her contagious laughter. But he gently placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her head up to look at him. 

“I’m sorry, Akane. I think I made a mistake. Sometimes I feel sad about those things. But it doesn’t mean that they’re bad, or that it’s bad to be ‘bigger’ than someone. Just like how it’s not bad that you’re taller than Tak and Tamo. Everyone’s different, and it’s a good thing.” He kissed her on the head. “You’re not JUST strong and fast…you’re also funny and passionate. And you’re kind to your brothers, even if you get mad at them sometimes.”

Akane looked down for a moment, her brown eyes deep in thought. “So…it’s okay if I’m bigger…or if Tak is a faster reader…or if Tamo’s really good at using crayons?”

“Right! Your dad and I just want you to be happy and healthy, which you are.” 

Akane grinned. 

“Sounds good,” She said, in her best Raphie-Daddy imitation. She pressed her little emerald green hand into Don’s belly and kicked her small feet against his thighs, giggling. “An’ it’s okay if Dommie’s got a jiggly belly, because it’s soft an’ it’s good for me to sleep on.”

Don laughed. “I don’t know if that’s the intended purpose of it, but you can use it to sleep on if you want. It’s about nap time, anyway.” He adjusted her small magenta bandana. 

Akane laughed and flopped herself over Don’s lap while he continued his work. When he looked down again, she was fast asleep with a content smile on her face.

TAMOTSU (TAMO)

Tamotsu, though the “middle child,” was still the smallest, and he was nearly 3 inches shorter than Akane. Considering the turtle children were only around 2 feet tall at age 5, the difference appeared bigger. Tamotsu had Donatello’s skin tone, but more golden-brown in color…and his eyes resembled Raphael’s, especially when he felt sullen and upset. When Tamo felt happy, it meant that he’d quietly sit and watch the others or color with his Uncle Mikey, hardly saying a word other than a few short responses. It was difficult to tell what Tamo was thinking sometimes, and the four older turtles quickly learnt that they should just wait and watch him to figure it out.

Despite Tamo’s quiet nature and tendency towards sullenness, he latched onto Uncle Mikey. Most evenings after dinner, Tamo could be found clinging to Mikey while they watched TV, his amber eyes looking carefully at everything happening on screen. When Mikey would point out something to him about the show, Tamo would silently listen without sharing any of his own thoughts.

Mikey always seemed to understand what Tamo was feeling, even better than Raph, Don, or Leo. 

Sometimes Don worried that Tamo wasn’t expressing himself more because he wasn’t feeling well or had an ailment that wouldn’t become clear until he was older. But one evening, he found out just how wrong he was for worrying.

Don was working in the lab, and Raph was out with Casey. Akane and Tak had been put to sleep in the corner of the dojo while Leo meditated to watch over them. Tamo sometimes did not sleep well, and threw tantrums if he had to go to sleep before he was tired. So Don allowed Mikey to look after Tamo until Tamo felt sleepy enough to be tucked in.

Don took his headset off, ready to get some more coffee during a break, when he heard a strange noise. A cartoon was playing in the den, but it sounded like three television sets were playing the same film at different volumes. It was an eerie noise, with the dialogue almost completely synched up and then splitting off at times. He grabbed his bo-staff and quickly made his way out to the den. 

“Aw, hang on! We gotta rewind, I came in late.” Mikey groaned. 

Tamo stood on the coffee table, wearing what looked like a paper hat. 

Don stood by the entrance to the den, unnoticed, watching in awe.

“Play it back!” Tamo laughed. 

Don was puzzled. He’d seldom hear Tamo say much else than “fine,” “good,” “no,” and “yes.” 

“Okay, ready little dude?” 

Tamo leaned forward on the table, striking a pose. “Ready.”

And there, Don watched with his jaw on the floor as his middle-child, the most serious and prone to moodiness…sang along with the cartoon on the tv screen in perfect unison with Uncle Mikey, dancing around on the coffee table and surrounded by crayon drawings of anthropomorphized ducks wearing various articles of clothing.

“…it’s a…Duck…Blur! Might solve a mystery-!” Mikey sang, then pointed at Tamo.

“…Or re-write Hi-st’rrryy-yee!” Tamo belted out, at the top of his little lungs, in perfect pitch, with inflections so bold that Don swore they couldn't have come from his quiet little Tamo.

Don had to shake his head for a moment to be sure he wasn’t imagining things or dreaming.

He slowly walked back to the lab, smiling. 

Tamo really loved his Uncle Mikey.

TAKESHI (TAK)

Takeshi was almost as tall as Akane, but less solid in his build. He adored watching his sister and tried to imitate whatever she did. Sometimes, this irritated Akane, who wanted to grow up as soon as possible and be taken seriously, but she looked after both of her brothers. Tak liked to ask Raph, Don, and Akane several questions a day, and seemed to take an interest in Uncle Leo’s traditional Japanese lifestyle. Tak was the one Raph had to be especially careful around, because he absorbed things like a sponge, sometimes even things Raph and Don weren’t aware of…and Tak would often state his observations plainly and at unusual or inopportune times. 

Tak went through a phase during toilet training where he decided he would be the sullen and shy Tamo’s coach, much to the frustration of his parents and siblings. Tamo couldn’t so much as toddle down the hall without Tak springing out to tell him what he was doing incorrectly. They were relieved when that phase ended.

Leo became a valuable mentor to Tak, and Raph had to stifle himself when he overheard Leo gently telling Takeshi that sometimes it’s best to let ones' siblings do things their own way during an afternoon training session.

“Yes, but Tamo’s doing it wrong, Sensei,” Tak’s small voice carried through the hallway outside the dojo. He let out a mournful sigh, incongruous with his youthful age. “I read the book Dommie gave us, and Tamo and Akane didn’t! They should listen to me because I did everything right!”

Raph was set to go about his way, but he couldn’t resist the urge to hear what Fearless had to say to the youngest. He grinned and rolled his eyes, standing against the wall outside the tatami room. Tak was starting to sound like Leo and Don rolled into one. 

The pause and faint tapping noise told Raph that Leo took a sip of his tea before he responded. Probably to buy himself time while looking patient and wise.

“Tak, you’re really smart and mature for your age. So that means you have an added responsibility. Some of that means taking action and helping your siblings when they ask for it, but sometimes…it also means you’ve got to be…available. Do you know what that means?”

“Avail-able…when something’s there for you to use or take?” 

“Right. But Akane and Tamo might not feel good about using or taking your advice if you’re forcing it on them.”

“Oh. I think I get it…Raphie-Daddy sometimes talks about that.” 

“Your father’s a smart turtle.” 

Tak laughed. “Yeah. He’s funny. He says that being bossy is ‘Goin’ Fearless on Someone’!”

Leo sounded less than amused. “Ohhhh, really?”

Raph coughed as he choked on his own spit and walked as quickly as he could away from the dojo. 

\-------------

Couldn't help it.


	26. Daddy's Voice (Extra Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Month 6, Don has a difficult time getting comfortable in bed, and Raph wants to talk a little to the eggs.
> 
> Takes place shortly after the events of “(out of the) Doghouse (Part 2)"-- you can imagine it takes place later that same evening after they made up, if you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph's sexy, low, gravelly voice from 2k3 inspired this drabble, as did talking with the wonderful Tmkslf. 
> 
> [If you haven't seen the show, here's a clip. I hear 2k3 Raph and Don's voices when I write these drabbles, and their appearances/personalities are based on 2k3.](https://twitter.com/Plastron_/status/1311510226798026757)

Raph’s eyes popped open again. 

That rustling. The shifting. The sighs. 

He rolled over to find his mate attempting to fluff the pillows for what must’ve been the 20th time that night.

“Donnie, what’s wrong? Anythin’ hurt?” 

“No…nothing hurts…” Don grunted as he attempted to sit up on his elbows. “I just…ngh…can’t get comfortable.” 

“Can I help?”

Don was a bit breathless, both from the athletic feat of shifting around a swollen middle on a lumpy mattress, and as his large belly pushed up against his diaphragm.

“Yeah,” he huffed, falling back onto the pillows with the grace of an elephant. “Go back in time, about 3 months or so, and destroy all of the ice cream, chocolate, and Doritos the city of New York has to offer. Oh, and wire my jaw shut.”

Raph laughed, but one look at the round, pitiful face and mournful dark brown eyes glaring back at him immediately sucked the mirth from the room.  
Biting his lip, Raph tried to suppress the grin on his face. He wanted to tell Don that he looks cute when he’s annoyed, but the recent events told him that might not be a wise decision.

So, he leaned over and gave Don’s belly a soft kiss. Flushing, Don shifted awkwardly on the pillows, but Raph gazed into his eyes and placed his hands on either side of his mate’s rounded stomach to hold him still. 

“What’re you doing?” Don whispered, cheeks flushing darker with every subtle caress of his mate’s fingers over his rounded middle. 

Raph knew he had to tread delicately. Even before his belly swelled with eggs, Don had been a little self-conscious of the few extra pounds that crept onto his frame as he’d gotten older and trained less in favor of work and repairs in the lair.

“…mm…thought the eggs might wanna hear their daddy’s voice,” Raph murmured. 

Eyes closed, Don swallowed the lump in his throat as Raph pressed his beak against his abdomen. 

“Well, that’s a nice gesture…” Don replied softly. “Though, I’m not so sure they’ll hear you through the shells and… and the house that triple-fudge-marshmallow-delight and midnight sandwiches built.” He patted his stomach, a wry smile on his face.

Raph chuckled, the sound smooth and deep in his throat. 

It sent shivers up Don’s spine.

“I’ll just hafta make sure I get good ‘n close, then,” Raph’s golden eyes sparkled with a touch of mischief as he pressed his mouth, again, to the roundest part of Don’s middle. 

Raph planted a gentle kiss over Don’s plastron; probably a little higher than the region the eggs actually sat within him.

In the dim light, Don traced the silvery thin scars lacing Raph’s beak and upper body with his eyes; each one brought to mind various fights, missions, and scrapes they’d been in as a team, as a couple, as a unit…and some of them, Don wasn’t around when the emerald skin was broken or sliced, but he’d been there to stitch it up. 

He was drawn out of his silent reminiscence by the soft smacking noise of Raph’s lips pulling back from the bulging cartilage over his middle.  
Then, as gently as he’d kissed Don’s spherical abdomen, Raph nuzzled the tip of his beak against Don’s side, where the cartilage of his plastron didn’t cover his skin. Raph rubbed his beak against Don’s soft pudge resting on his hips, and murmured something so low in his throat that Don didn’t quite catch all of it.

“What was that?” Don whispered.

Raph kissed olive skin, and the wet heat on his soft hip drew forth a gasp from Don. 

“Mgh…‘Dad’s here,’” Raph repeated, a little louder but not much.  
He paused and his cheeks colored dark; Raph blushing was a rare sight.  
“…’Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to ya.’” 

Don placed his hands on Raph’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the flushed emerald skin. He giggled softly. “…and Daddy’s very sweet when he wants to be,” Don grinned as Raph blushed darker. “Don’t forget to tell them that.” 

Raph cleared his throat, and pressed his beak to Don’s lower abdomen again. 

“An’ yer Daddy uh…well,” Raph’s low voice caught in his throat. He lowered his eyes, suddenly a little shy. His rough voice sounded rich and low, but choked somehow. “…I’ll always love ya.” Raph barely finished before he cleared his throat again. 

Don felt his heart grow warm as he watched his mate turn away with a cough; he was certain that Raph wasn’t coming down with a head cold. 

“Raphie, come here…” Don soothed.

“Yeh…comin’…” Raph grunted, carefully lowering himself on the bed so that he was laying flush against Don without putting any weight on his belly. 

Raph nuzzled his beak over Don’s throat, up the side of his face, letting out soft churrs as he blinked away his tears. 

Don turned to look at him, and their snouts met in a deep, slow kiss.

Raph pulled back, first.

“If ya still feel like ya can’t get comfortable, why don’t we try somethin’-“ 

“Oh, Raph…If you’re still feeling up to that, well, I’m pretty sore from this afternoon-“

“Nah, brainiac, that ain’t it. I mean, why don’t ya lean back on me.” Raph sat up against the pillows, patting his broad chest to gesture that he wanted Don to place his head against him.

“Really?” Don asked, suddenly shy despite their many years together. “Are you sure it won’t be too much?”

“Hey, don’t make me repeat what I said earlier, alright…” Raph grumbled. “I just… wanna be close to ya an’…the kids.” 

Don bit his lip. He felt like his heart would burst with the surge of happiness and love he felt for his mate in that moment. 

Ungracefully, Don wiggled (more like lumbered) until he had half of his body pressed over Raph’s chest, leaning his head back to rest on the crook of Raph’s shoulder. It was a bit awkward with his belly and shell, but Don angled himself so that the rounded part of his belly rested on Raph’s upper thighs. 

“Am…am I too heavy?” Don panted, hearing Raph give a slight rough exhale as he took the weight against his chest and side.

Raph’s eyelids were heavy with sleep. “Mm. Heavy, yeah. Too heavy…nah.” 

Don pouted playfully. 

“That was a looong pause, Mister.” 

Raph’s deep chuckle vibrated through Don’s body. 

Soon, Raph’s fingertips stroking over his belly soothed Don to sleep.

With the sound of Don’s soft snoring and the warm weight pushing against him, Raph soon followed.


End file.
